Brain Heart
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Kate es una actriz que intenta hacerse un hueco en el duro mundo del teatro y el cine. Richard es un afamado doctor y amigo de Kate. Ambos verán como sus vidas dan un giro de 180º Idea así como primeros capítulos de la historia original compartidas por Maru, Vero, Jo, Jessi y yo.
1. Prólogo

Kate era una joven emprendedora que había logrado lo que era gracias a su ambición y constancia. Su dedicación plena al teatro le robó su juventud, y así, vivió toda su vida prácticamente sola, con el único apoyo de su amigo de la infancia, Richard.

Su familia nunca aceptó que se dedicase a un mundo que ellos calificaban como "no apto para una mujer". Todo venía provocado por una mala experiencia que vivió la madre de Kate en sus comienzos de actriz, lo que le marcó para siempre, y por ello, no concebía que su hija encaminase su vida por un mundo que tantos sufrimientos le había causado. Pero Kate no se dejaba convencer por nadie cuando lo que estaba en juego era su vida, era muy independiente y le gustaba su vocación más que nada en el mundo.

Richard había vivido de cerca su gran lucha por convertirse en lo que, con años de dedicación y esfuerzo, lograría: ser la gran estrella de Hollywood. Él siempre la había apoyado, y había viajado junto a ella por todo el mundo, ya que su trabajo estaba ligado a Kate: se había convertido en su doctor de cabecera, pues ella viajaba mucho a causa de su trabajo y necesitaba un doctor que la conociese bien, y que mejor que su amigo, doctor en medicina.

...

El susurro del viento y el movimiento de las hojas le hicieron despertar.

Aun somnolienta, se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver como la lluvia caía con gran violencia sobre Nueva York. En el silencio de la noche pudo escuchar como Lovey, inquieta, ladraba, así que se enfundó en su bata para salir al jardín en busca de la pequeña labradora. Se acercó a ella y la vió temblar, parecía asustada, así que la tomó entre sus brazos y entró en la casa con ella. La dejó en la habitación que tenía preparada para ella cuando llegase el invierno, y se fue a la suya. Empezó a tener frío, el agua le había calado a través de la bata y estaba helada, así que se introdujo entre las cálidas mantas. Intentó volver a aquel sueño tranquilo en el que estaba sumida antes de que comenzase aquel temporal, pero no podía, se sentía inquieta, no sabía porque pero no se podía tranquilizar, su instinto le decía que algo estaba mal.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Richard permanecía en su despacho revisando los papeles para una reunión muy importante que tendría lugar al día siguiente. Su aspecto delataba cansancio, pero algo le decía que no podía parar, debía seguir, una especie de sexto sentido le decía que debía permanecer en el hospital. Sabía que la probabilidad de que algo estuviese ocurriendo en Nueva York era bastante alta, pero quería confiar en que, aquello que le inquietaba no fuese a ocurrir.


	2. Capítulo 1

La noche pasó, llego la claridad del día y con ella el horroroso zumbido del despertador.

"¡Oh, no! Ahora que por fin estaba dormida" pensó. "En fin, toca levantarse si quiero prepararme bien para la audición" se dijo a si misma para animarse a dejar la cama.

Kate ahora estaba más tranquila, la luz del sol suele aclarar los oscuros pensamientos de la noche y tenía la esperanza de que su intranquilidad nocturna fuese infundada, así que se puso una bata y preparó todo lo necesario para desayunar como todas las mañanas. Era la única comida que hacia más o menos en condiciones en todo el día, ya que para las demás era un poco desastre. A excepción de que Richard la invitase a comer o cenar, solía conformarse con cualquier cosa que la pillase más a mano. Un perrito a media tarde, un súper batido en alguna cafetería o alguna otra vianda poco saludable que la saciase en el momento. Richard siempre bromeaba que el día que la viese con un delantal cocinando "comida de verdad" la noticia conmocionaría el mundo.

Aquella mañana se preparaba para una audición de una productora de Broadway, así que tenía que ponerse las pilas y no perder el tiempo. Poniéndose manos a la obra se vistió. Aunque para ello tardó más de lo que tenía pensado, ya que se probó varios modelitos que no la convencieron del todo. Cuando por fin se encontró agusto con uno de ellos ya habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos. En ese momento miró el reloj.

"¡Ay madre! ¡Son más de las ocho y media!" dijo "¿Dónde se habrá metido Helen?" se preguntó.

Helen, era su vecina, la vecina con la que más trato tenía. Siempre que tuviese que acudir a un acto especial, audición o evento por el estilo ella la maquillaba. Helen trabajaba en un salón de belleza y conocía a la perfección las manías de Kate y su peculiar visión del mundo. A cambio, Kate le pagaba de vez en cuando, cuando conseguía algún papelillo. A modo de escusa para que Helen no dejase de maquillarla, siempre le prometía que en cuanto se hiciese rica y famosa la convertiría en su maquilladora personal.

Espero cinco minutos más y extrañada se fue en su busca a su casa. Llamó al timbre pero nadie abrió.

-Hoy tienes el sueño pesado ¡eh!- Ni corta ni perezosa fue por la puerta de atrás ya que tenia la certeza de que aún permanecía dentro de la casa. Su coche estaba aún aparcado justo delante de la casa de su amiga. Sabía como abrirla aunque estuviese cerrada pero no tuvo necesidad de usar la llave escondida. Entró y empezó a llamarla gritando su nombre.

-¡Helen!- gritó - ¿Estás ahí? Hace más de media hora que deberías haberme maquillado- siguió diciendo

Como no obtenía respuesta alguna, se dirigió al dormitorio.

-No te dije ayer que hoy tenia una audición- seguía explicando mientras subía las escaleras haciendo sonar fuertemente sus tacones.

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación y ver la escena que en ella se representaba ya no pudo articular palabra alguna.

Su amiga yacía muerta, en la cama. Su cuerpo blanquecino, frío e inerte contrastaba con la intensidad rojiza de su sangre que goteaba hacia el suelo por uno de los lados del colchón. Un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. En ese momento recordó los motivos por los cuales esa noche no había dormido bien.

"¡Sabia que algo iba a ocurrir!" se dijo a si misma una y otra vez.


	3. Capítulo 2

Había estado frente a la ventana. Una hora, dos tal vez. El verdor de su mirada parecía opaco. No podía quitarse de encima la imagen fría y aterradora de los ojos de aquella chica, que aún apuntaban hacia algún lado. Sus pupilas dilatadas casi ocupaban todo el espacio que en realidad debía acaparar un color caramelo claro, ese que siempre brillaba cuando sonreía o hablaba de algo interesante. Pero no había luz. No había nada.

Y la imagen se había quedado congelada en su memoria. _Estaba _f_rente a sus propios ojos, que ya casi desbordaban lágrimas de desesperación. Nunca se había sentido así. El nudo en la garganta jalaba cada vez más de su laringe, y su boca parecía incapaz de generar saliva. Su respiración se hacía pesada y el cuerpo no respondía favorablemente a la idea que tenía en mente, la cual también se veía borrosa, porque no se decidía entre colocarla en sus brazos o salir corriendo a vomitar el desayuno. _Las náuseas provocadas por el shock aún no pasaban. Las manillas del reloj se movían lentas y pesadas. Cada segundo bastaba para robarle el aire.

Lo que sí se le había ido de la cabeza y regresado hace dos segundos, es la cantidad de tiempo exacta que habían estado un grupo de personas que ella reconocía como forenses en la habitación de Helen. Prácticamente dos horas dentro, sin parar, porque había algo que no cuadraba… O sencillamente porque nadie tenía la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado.

- Puede que necesitemos su declaración- le dijo un hombre de piel morena que no superaría los 35 años, intentando ser lo considerado posible viendo el estado en el que Kate estaba.

-¿Qué pasará con su cuerpo?-musitó totalmente fría y desconcertada.

- Será llevado a la morgue del hospital general, allí está una de las mejores en este campo. La autopsia se le practicará lo más antes posible. Su cita es a las 3 en punto del jueves. Le recomendaría que no desaparezca ni salga de la ciudad hasta que terminen el interrogatorio y las investigaciones del caso- dijo casi raspando las palabras en su garganta.

Kate intentó prestarle importancia a la estúpida sospecha que ella había percibido vagamente del hombre que se paraba delante, pero ni siquiera podía mantener su vista fija en los ojos de esta persona. Parecía ver como el polvo se perdía en las ligeras corrientes de viento dentro de la sala del departamento. Las palabras ya no salían de sus labios. El frío del ambiente parecía haber amarrado sus cuerdas vocales como sogas, unas a otras, y al intentar desenredar el misterio, cada vez se perdía más en una idea nula y sin color.

- ¿Qué…? -Susurró sin quererlo.

Pero ya no había nadie allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? La desconexión con su cuerpo había sido tan fuerte y larga como para no darse cuenta que ya habían salido todos. La tarde había caído y sus ojos hinchados voltearon hacia la misma ventana, que aún permanecía cerrada. Debía salir de allí, porque empezaba a sentir escalofríos. Helen había muerto. Y la sangre había manchado su camiseta favorita, sus manos y zapatos nuevos. No pensó que, tal vez, ella sería por el momento, la principal sospechosa de esta extraña muerte. No pensó que la audición estaba ya perdida y que los segundos corrían más rápido de lo normal, que el día ya casi acababa pero la pesadilla iba a quedar tatuada en su recuerdo. No pensó el por qué, ni en qué momento se había metido en el contexto de terror que envolvía la escena. No pensó… Simplemente, corrió a casa.

Kate bajó las escaleras intentando borrar de su imagen todo lo ocurrido momentos antes. No quería pensar en nada… simplemente buscaba soledad. Cuando abrió la puerta para salir de la casa de Helen, vio que el cielo volvía a oscurecerse. De repente una gota calló por su mejilla, recorriendo su rostro hasta llegar al borde de su mandíbula, intentando resistirse a la fuerza de la gravedad aunque, finalmente, se precipitó al suelo… Kate miraba esa gota; en breves momentos el resto de sus compañeras se unirían a ella para dar otra noche de tormenta y lluvia. Siguió cada momento de esa gota: cuando llegó hasta ella,cuando repasó su cara y finalmente calló al vacío… "tal como lo hizo Helen", pensó. Todos somos como gotas de lluvia: nacemos de lo más profundo de una nube, de la condensación de esta, y nos precipitamos desde el cielo hasta el suelo en la trepidante aventura que llega a ser nuestra vida. Después, a medida que vamos llegando al final de nuestro camino, la velocidad es cada vez más y más fuerte hasta que, tarde o temprano, chocamos contra el final del trayecto que, depende cual sea, puede ser más o menos templado, cálido y tierno, una vida plena y feliz que tuvo su desenlace, como pudo haber sido la de aquella gota que calló en la sonrosada mejilla de Kate, o inesperado, doloroso y frío como un témpano como había sido la muerte de Helen.

Tras este breve periodo que no ocupó más de 30 segundos, Kate se vio en medio de la calle, recobrando de nuevo el sentido y, sobre todo, empapada por la sonora lluvia; hasta ahora, no se había percatado del estruendo que los relámpagos provocaban al llegar a Nueva York. Viendo que los faros de un coche se iban aproximando a su posición, Kate cruzó la mitad de la calzada, poniéndose a salvo en la otra acera, enfrente de su casa.

Paso a paso, sin importarle las gotas que cada vez iban cayendo con más fuerza, cruzaba el jardín hasta llegar a casa. Abrió la puerta, cruzó el umbral y la cerró lentamente. Cuando llegó al tramo de las escaleras, levantó la cabeza; todo el recorrido hasta el piso de arriba se le hacía un mundo así que empezó a caminar como si los pies le pesaran una tonelada. Paso a paso iba alcanzando y dejando atrás un escalón, hasta llegar al final. A medida que avanzaba, iba sujetándose a la barandilla con su mano, mojada por la lluvia, porque se sentía sin fuerzas para hacer aquel recorrido que hacía habitualmente sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero hoy todo era distinto.

Llegó a la habitación con la intención de cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha. Cuando llegó y vio el estado en el que se encontraba el dormitorio, recordó lo sucedido horas antes... Se imaginó a una doble de ella misma corriendo de un lado para otro, probándose un vestido, después otro y otro… Sus monísimos zapatos, combinando los pendientes con lo que ya llevaba puesto, mirando el reloj de vez en cuando y sobre todo, pensando en lo que haría después de vestirse: ir a casa de Helen. Sólo con pensar en eso, en Helen, un mar de sentimientos afloraron en sus ojos, estallando en un llanto muy profundo que no pudo evitar. Cerró la puerta de golpe, apoyándose en ella y resbalando poco apoco hasta caer en el suelo, a la vez que las lágrimas se desbordaban y empezaba a necesitar un par de pañuelos. A partir de aquí, sólo quería desahogarse porque, pensaba en Helen, en todo lo que representaba en su vida, en sus sentimientos y le hacía sentirse aún peor.

Después de un rato parecía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, así que fue a la mesilla de noche, cogí un par de pañuelos y se secó las lágrimas y las mejillas. Aún con la ropa húmeda, bajó las escaleras para ir a la cocina, y pasó por el salón. Casi sin darse cuenta, vio que el piloto del teléfono estaba parpadeando, tenía algún mensaje en el contestador. Por un momento dudó en ir a ver quién podría haberle dejado el mensaje, pero finalmente fue a ver quién era. El primer mensaje era del director de casting de la audición diciéndole que, al haber faltado hoy, su prueba había quedado anulada.

- ¡Mierda! La audición– dijo en voz alta Kate, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

Pero ya no tenía nada que hacer, aquel prestigioso director de casting era muy reconocido, dado que era contratado por numerosos proyectos que resultaron ser un éxito y, lo más importante, por la estrecha relación que mantenía con algunos productores ejecutivos con jugosos proyectos llevados a la meca del cine, Hollywood, el sueño de Kate.

El segundo mensaje era de Richard. Preguntaba si podían quedar mañana para desayunar y así charlar largo y tendido, y también le deseaba buena suerte en el día de hoy – que irónico- y en la audición.

Sin pensárselo dos vece, Kate le llamó y le contó lo ocurrido. Después fue a la ducha, intentando en no pensar en todo lo sucedido hoy.

"Son las 8. Debe de estar a punto de venir" se dijo Kate intentando poner una buena cara delante del espejo, pero el espejo le devolvía una cara triste. Sonó el timbre. Kate se puso sus deportivas y bajó las escaleras. Llegó a la puerta y, a través de la mirilla vio quien era: Richard.

Abrió la puerta, entró y, sin mediar palabra, Kate se abalanzó sobre él abrazándole muy fuerte, hundiendo su cara en su cuello y empezó a llorar. Richard lo único que pudo hacer es corresponderle a ella, acariciando su espalda y diciéndole que lo sentía mucho. Pasaron un par de minutos, cuando Kate comenzó a salir de aquella fortaleza y se secó las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, es que… -intentó decir, pero las lágrimas empezaban a aparecer, así que Richard intentó cortar aquello.

- Tranquila, lo entiendo. Vamos a sentarnos y me cuentas que sucedió, ¿vale? – le dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza el sofá; Kate asintió con la cabeza, mientras terminaba de secarse las lágrimas.

Los dos se sentaron y Kate empezó a hablar. Contó todo al pie de la letra: como le fue la mañana, que tenía prisa, que llegó a casa de Helen y ella no contestaba y que, desde luego, no se imaginaba lo que se encontró al final. Después la policía, los forenses, la citación. Todo le resultaba muy extraño y difícil, nunca había vivido la muerte de un ser tan cercano y querido. De vez en cuando paraban, hacían algún que otro descanso, pidieron un par de pizzas y la conversación se alargó hasta media noche.

- Bueno, creo que debería irme – dijo Richard, estirándose y con un gesto de cansancio – Es tarde– prosiguió.

- Rick – comenzó a decir cuando él se levantó – quiero pedirte un favor.

- Claro, dime – dijo él.

- ¿Te importaría quedarte hoy en casa? Es que no me encuentro muy bien – le pidió Kate.

- ¡En absoluto! –contestó Richard amablemente.

- Gracias, prepararé el cuarto de invitados – respondió con una sonrisa, la primera en tantas horas.


	4. Capítulo 3

Mi corazón luchaba contra mi cerebro en una guerra en la que este último parecía que ganaba la batalla. Aquella noche en el despacho había notado que algo ocurría, pero mi mente me había obligado a seguir centrado en el trabajo. Mi experiencia me había enseñado a no creer demasiado en lo que no se puede explicar, por eso, no le presté demasiada atención a mis sentidos. Ahora, lamentaba no haberlo hecho, no soportaba ver a Kate desolada, sin poder parar de derramar lágrimas que creaban un mar por donde pasaba.

Cuando llegué a su casa, un nudo cerró mi garganta al verla con los ojos hinchados de haber llorado, algo que no había podido disimular con aquella capa de maquillaje que cubría su rostro completamente. Mi cuerpo se quedó inmóvil, sin poder reaccionar ante la situación de la que me culpaba por no haberla evitado cuando pude. "Si hubiese sido un poco más crédulo conmigo mismo", me decía una y otra vez mientras intentaba que mi cuerpo reaccionase. No pude ni tan si quiera articular palabra alguna cuando Kate se lanzó a mis brazos. Traté de consolarla, pero su llanto me lo hacía aún más difícil. Nunca la había visto tan afectada. Quizás fuese porque no le había conocido amigo alguno que no fuese yo o aquella pequeña labradora que recogió de la calle.  
No estaba acostumbrado a verla llorar, era una chica con un gran corazón, pero resultaba tremendamente complicado saber que era lo que sentía, solía ser extremadamente reservada, incluso conmigo, su amigo de la infancia, no expresaba a menudo sus sentimientos, por ello, verla en ese estado hizo que me acercase más a ella, que pudiese entenderla un poco más. Mi concepción de Kate, después de tantos años juntos y de pensar que la conocía perfectamente, había cambiado, ahora la veía, como se suele decir, con otros ojos. Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de mimarla y cuidarla, de evitar que volviese a pasar por algo similar. Ella siempre había estado en todo momento y yo no quería fallarle. Quería hacerle olvidar todo lo sucedido y verla sonreír. Por eso no pude negarme a quedarme a dormir aquella noche, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando nos quedábamos en casa de uno de los dos a ver películas y comer palomitas. Parecían tan lejanos esos momentos. "No hay nada malo por quedarme, es solo una noche", me dije a mi mismo tratando de convencerme.  
De repente, un frío intenso me sacó de mis pensamientos y me devolvió a la realidad.

- Richard: Ey, Lovey, pero... ¿dónde te has metido? ¡Estás empapada!- le dije a la pequeña labradora mientras la secaba con una toalla que había junto a la mesa del comedor.

Era muy agradable estar con la perrita, me encantaba cuidarla siempre que Kate tenía firmas de contrato.

- Kate: Lo siento Rick, te ha mojado- me dijo mientras tomaba entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado a Lovey y la calentaba entre sus brazos- Vamos a tu habitación pequeña- le dijo mientras se deslizaba por la casa hasta la estancia más alejada de la casa.

Al entrar de nuevo en el salón nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude ver unos ojos vacíos, sin vida. Aquellos ojos verdes intensos habían perdido la vitalidad y fuerza con la que siempre veían el mundo.  
Se acercó hacia mí y me tendió una toalla.

- Kate: Ten, sécate- inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la chimenea y la encendió- Así entrarás antes en calor- me dijo mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba yo. Se sentó junto a mí y dejo caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro. Yo deslicé mi brazo alrededor de su espalda, atrayéndole hacia mí.

- Richard: Siento no haber estado contigo hoy Kate, desearía poder cambiar el tiempo y evitar todo esto.

- Kate: No te culpes Rick, tú no podías saberlo, es…

- Richard: No, yo pude evitarlo - le interrumpí - Yo sentí que algo pasaba pero no quise darle importancia.

- Kate: No vale de nada que te reproches el hecho de no haberle tomado importancia a tus sentidos, yo tampoco lo hice. Tratemos de no pensar en ello, por favor Rick.

- Richard: Solo quiero que estés bien, no soporto verte triste.

- Kate: A tu lado me siento segura, no podría estar mejor ahora- me dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. El contacto de su cálida piel con mi temperatura corporal, aun fría, me hizo estremecer- ¿Estás Bien? ¿Tienes frío?- dijo mientras se incorporaba.

- Richard: No, estoy muy bien- le dije mientras la volvía a acurrucar con mis brazos.

Así, sin darnos cuenta, la noche se fue adentrando. Hacía tiempo que no teníamos un momento para nosotros, para contarnos nuestras cosas, siempre estábamos estresados con nuestros respectivos trabajos, teníamos tantas ganas de saber el uno del otro, que la noche se nos hizo corta. Nuestros cuerpos estaban muy relajados, lo que provocó que no pudiéramos evitar quedarnos dormidos….

-

- Kate: ¡Noooooo!

- Richard: ¡Kate!¡Kate! ¡Despierta!- sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco- Es solo un sueño, no tienes de que preocuparte- le dije mientras veía su cara pálida buscar, con miedo, mis ojos.

- Kate: No es un simple sueño Rick, lo sé, es como ese sentimiento que tuviste tú en tu despacho. Rick, debes creer lo que te voy a contar, es muy importante.

- Richard: ¿Qué ocurre?

- Kate: Sé que Helen no se suicidó. A Helen la asesinaron.


	5. Capítulo 4

El silencio se hizo en la estancia, ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar, se miraban como si con sus ojos pudiesen decirse todo lo que con palabras callaban. Se quedaron así un rato más, en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que algo en Kate se despertó nuevamente.

- Kate: Ambos estamos arrepentidos de no seguir nuestros instintos anoche, ¿verdad?

Richard no llego a contestar realmente, pero si respondió afirmativamente con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Sentía miedo. No solo de lo que pudiera contarle, sino también de como reaccionaría el al respecto de la noticia que Kate se disponía a narrar. No tenia escapatoria posible ante aquella incómoda situación, así que se dejó llevar.

Kate continuó al comprobar una leve aprobación por parte de Richard.

- Kate: Vuelvo a tener esa sensación en este mismo momento- le dijo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

- Richard: -Kate, yo... - intentó decir pero Kate se lo impidió aplacando esas palabras con la fuerza de las suyas.

- Kate: Ya sé que acabo de vivir una de las peores experiencias de toda mi vida, pero mis sentidos no están, en absoluto, cegados por el acontecimiento, todo lo contrario, están más alerta que antes. Es como cuando caminas solo por la calle. La gente se cruza contigo, unos van corriendo, otros te saludan, a otros evitas mirarlos... cada uno va metido en su propia burbuja pero, no me negarás que se establece una conexión común a todos y aunque no seas muy consciente de ello, hay una especie de norma por la cual todos nos guiamos en ese vinculo compartido.

Hizo una leve pausa para tomar aire. Ambos se miraron a los ojos buscándose mutuamente más allá de lo que cabría esperar en dos simples amigos.

- Kate: Un poco lo mismo sucede en el ambiente en el que me muevo, aunque la competencia es dura, los que realmente estamos en este oficio y somos honestos, vamos por nuestro camino sin llegar a chocarnos. Bueno a veces hay algún accidente que otro pero entra dentro de la normalidad constituyendo la excepción que confirma la regla - volvió a coger aire - Últimamente no era así, pasaba algo y me acabo de dar cuenta tras ese sueño -continuo bajando la velocidad de sus palabras que hasta ahora fueron muy fluidas.

- Richard: Pero, ¿qué era lo que notaste exactamente?

- Kate: - No se explicarlo. Helen últimamente no quería acompañarme a ciertos lugares, por eso venia a mi casa a maquillarme. Me parece que se metió con quién no debía. Con esos personajes con los que siempre evitamos los choques.

En la mente de Kate se produjo un flashback que la hizo cambiar la cara; de nuevo como en la noche anterior un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Se vio a si misma y a Helen unos meses atrás a la puerta del The New York Helmsley Hotel, al terminar una de esas fiestas a las que acude la gente de la farándula. Alguien empezó una pelea, y aunque intentaron evitarla, Tom uno de los chavales que siempre va detrás de Graimes (el gran productor de Broadway) como su asistente personal, cayo encima de Helen. Desde entonces las cosas se fueron liando tanto entre ellos que acabaron saliendo. A Kate nunca le gustó Tom.

- Kate: - Creo que Helen se embistió con un viandante de los que te hablé, pero me temo que fue ella la que se encaminó directa hacia él - en ese momento rompió a llorar.  
Richard conocía perfectamente a esa gente. Solo pudo abrazar a su amiga una vez más.

- Richard: Y es ahora cuando empiezan las curvas.

Esa misma noche, en la gran urbe siempre despierta, el sonido seco y sordo de un disparó hizo huir a las ratas cercanas al muelle. La pistola, aún humeante, fue obligada a darse un frío baño nocturno en la contaminada agua. Su destino era desaparecer, mejor dicho, permanecer para siempre en el lecho del río para no ser encontrada.

A Graimes le encantaban las caras nuevas, sabia como convertir todos sus deseos en realidad. Era muy ambicioso. Nada le paraba. Lo tenia claro una vez llegado a lo más alto, se mantendría allí costase lo que costase. Claro que que llevar una vida así tenia un precio, padecía de insomnio desde hacia más de aun década. Permanecía despierto en su oficina ojeando la sección local del New York Times, cuando fue interrumpida su lectura. Tom, su asistente, irrumpió en la sala. Sabia que la conversación que a continuación se produciría no seria fácil.

- Tom: Buenas noches, señor.

Graimes se le quedó mirando fijamente sin articular palabra alguna. Tom, inquieto, no sabia que decir. Pasaron unos 30 segundos hasta que se se atrevió a hablar.

- Tom: Señor lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. - intentó armarse de valor y continuó su disculpa- ¡No sé que es lo que falló en todo esto! - tras estas palabras suspiro, negó con la cabeza y se quedó mirando el suelo para poder aguantar mejor el chaparrón que se le venia encima - Es evidente que alguien nos ha traicionado y...- fue interrumpido

- Graimes: ¡Cállate, en estas situaciones siempre te descompones! Te voy a dar un consejo, idiota metepatas. Si algo quieres que salga bien debes hacerlo tu mismo. Vete aprendiendo, que ya es hora. Por lo de la traición, no te preocupes esta todo solucionado.

- Tom : ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Graimes: ¡Qué te acabo de decir! ¡Eh!

- Tom:- Usted ha...

- Graimes: ¡Si yo! Sois todos unos inútiles. Ese idiota intentaba hacerme creer que se había equivocado de casa. No me mires así, no soy tan cruel, si me hubiese confesado desde el principio la verdad, estaría vivo. Cometió el mismo error que tú, enamorarse de quien no debe. No sé como sois tan idiotas cuando unas faldas se os ponen por delante. Yo disfruto con las mujeres como el que más, pero sino les das la patada a tiempo ellas te la dan a ti.

- Tom: Helen... - suspiró sin poder evitarlo.

- Graimes: Créeme, con el tiempo lo verás más claro. No creas, has salido beneficiado al librarte de Helen de una vez. Ay el amor, el amor... - Le decía mientras le golpeaba la espalda. Retomo la conversación con un aire más imperativo - Olvida tus tareas de hoy, tienes deberes dentro de mi coche. Toma las llaves, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Tom asintió, cogió las llaves y bajó al garaje del edificio. El descenso en ascensor fue más largo de lo habitual; no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

Kate despertó, estaba sola en la cama. Se levantó y busco a Richard por la casa encontrándolo en la cocina.

- Kate: ¡Buenos días! ¡Qué bien huele!

- Richard: Buenos días, ya veo que estás más positiva. Te he hecho el desayuno. Ven, siéntate y come, te va a sentar muy bien.

Kate fue obediente. Si fuese otra persona la que la obligase a sentarse se sentiría ofendida, pero Richard no le causaba esa reacción, se dejaba guiar por él.

- Richard: Verás, yo ahora tengo que cumplir con mis pacientes un par de horas- habló mientras se ponía la chaqueta -Pero pienso volver a eso de las 10. Tienes tiempo de darte un buen baño y aclarar las ideas. Iremos juntos a la comisaria y veremos que les explicamos sobre todo esto. ¡No te muevas de aquí!

- Kate: Vale- respondió con burla.


	6. Capítulo 5

Antes de las 10, Richard tocó la puerta principal de la casa de su amiga. Kate estaba preparada desde hacía ya un rato, pero al ver desde la ventana al doctor llegar se sintió insegura y corrió hacia el espejo antes de abrir.

- Kate: Llegas pronto - dijo sonriendo.

Richard, que estaba claramente nervioso, sólo contesto con un escueto "Vamos" acompañándose de un rápido movimiento con la mano.  
Kate comprendió que sería mejor hacer el viaje en silencio. Ambos subieron al coche. Antes de arrancar, los dos se quedaron mirando al frente. La urbanización estaba tranquila; ellos estaban tranquilos, al menos, de momento. Kate cogió aire como si fuese a sumergirse a bucear.

- Kate: Arranca

Al cabo de un rato Kate empezó a inquietarse. Richard no se dio cuenta de ello hasta varias manzanas más.

- Richard: Kate, ¿qué te pasa?

- Kate: Creo que nos están siguiendo.

- Richard: ¿Cómo?

- Kate: Nos siguen. Para el coche.

- Richard: ¿Dónde? Aquí no se puede.

- Kate: ¡Qué pares te digo!

Richard detuvo el coche de mala gana haciendo caso a Kate. Recibieron varios insultos y pitidos por parte de otros conductores.

-Kate: ¡Mira! Son ellos... – de pronto pasó alguien que le sonó familiar, hasta que se dio cuenta de quién era- Pero si es...

- Richard: ¿Quién?

- Kate: Tom, el novio de Helen.

- Richard: ¿Estás segura?

- Kate: Al 100% ¡Arranca! Síguelos.

Cuando Kate se ponía imperativa no había otra salida salvo obedecer.

- Kate: Los perseguidores perseguidos- dijo sarcásticamente mientras esbozaba una media sonrisa.

El chófer de Tom aceleró la marcha de su BMV al notar que ahora eran ellos los perseguidos.

- Tom: Creo que me ha visto la cara ¡Maldita sea!

- Chófer: ¿Qué quiere que haga, señor?

- Tom: Mantén el ritmo, pero no aceleres demasiado; no quiero perderlos.  
Ya sé cómo volver a tomar el control en esta situación.

Tom cogió el teléfono he hizo una llamada.

- Kate: Esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando. Debemos conseguir alguna prueba a toda costa de que la pobre de Helen no se suicidó.

De repente escucharon la sirena de la policía; varios coches patrulla se dirigían hacia ellos. No tenían otra opción.

- Richard: Mira Kate, a ellos también los detienen.

Un agente se dirigió a su coche. Golpeó la ventanilla y Richard la bajó.

- Agente: Identificación - dijo secamente. Ambos buscaron sus documentos y se los entregaron al agente - Manténganse en el vehículo a la espera.

Todo era bastante normal hasta que uno de los agentes, después de hablar durante un rato con Tom, se metió en el coche de este y se fue con ellos.

- Kate- ¿Has visto?

- Richard: Si, creo que nos hemos metido en un buen lío.

- Kate: Tranquilo, seguro que nos han parado por exceso de velocidad. Tom obviamente se ha librado de la multa. ¡Maldita corrupción! Pero no creo que les haya contado que les seguíamos. Eso les comprometería demasiado, tendrían que explicar demasiadas cosas, y eso haría que se les escapara el control de la situación.

Después de esto todavía les hicieron permanecer una media hora más dentro del coche hasta que llegó otro vehículo del que salieron un par de hombres con corbatas.

- Richard: Kate, tus argumentos acaban de caer por si solos.

- Kate:¡Madre mía! ¡El FBI!

*******************

Sentía bastante calor. Era un lugar cerrado y sus paredes parecían gruesas. El lugar no era muy grande, pero la decoración era tan mínima, que había suficiente espacio como para no sentirse claustrofóbica. Mecía un poco la silla por el aburrimiento. Hace más de una hora y media que tenía ambas manos sobre la mesa, cruzando los dedos de la izquierda con los de la derecha. Un espejo a su derecha le hacía pensar que estaba siendo observada. No podía ser tan tonta como para realmente creer que era un espejo, porque ¿qué hace un espejo en una sala de interrogaciones? Empezaba a considerar que se había arreglado muy poco para estar en ese lugar. Pensó que simplemente la llevarían a una oficina, delante de un gran escritorio, con un policía gordo de mirada intimidante, que le sacaría información sin la necesidad de pensarlo mucho. Pero no, de nuevo estaba aquel chico moreno que identificó como forense pero que sin duda no lo era, debía ser un detective, como también debía serlo aquel otro hombre de ojos azules y piel clara que había junto a él

- ¿Señorita Kate Beckett?

Vestido en traje negro abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Kate levantó la mirada. Para él era suficiente que ella reaccionara ante su nombre.

- Así que usted fue amiga de la señorita Helen Maugham, ¿por eso está aquí?

- Kate: Pensé que usted iba a decirme por qué estoy aquí, inspector…

- Javier Espósito,y este es mi compañero Kevin Ryan – dijo señalándole al otro inspector que estaba con él.

- Kate: Conozco bien a Helen, soy su amiga más cercana… Pero pensé que esa no era la razón de nuestra detención hace casi dos horas aquí - dijo reclamando.

- Ryan: No es momento para comportarse altaneramente – se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz, había permanecido en silencio y ahora parecía alterado.

- Kate: ¿Altanera? - preguntó enfadada ante el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

- Esposito: Señorita Beckett.

- Kate: Sólo Kate.

- Espósito: Kate… fue usted quien encontró a la señorita Maughman muerta en su habitación. Ella vivía sola, no conocemos ningún pariente suyo… La única con la que parecía tener conexión es usted.

- Kate: No sé sobre la familia de Helen. Nombró alguna vez a su madre. No tenía problemas con nadie, eso es al menos lo que yo sabía… pero sigo preguntándome la razón de mi detención y… - fue interrumpida.

- Ryan: Según el registro de llamadas de su teléfono, las llamadas que hacía, en su gran mayoría, eran a su apartamento. La última se hizo la misma noche de su muerte, y habló 20 minutos con usted.

- Kate: Bueno, es lógico. Íbamos a vernos el día siguiente… ¿Dónde está Richard?

- Ryan: Creo que no me está entendiendo, Kate. Estoy tratando de insinuarle que la única persona relacionada con Helen, tanto en vida como una vez fallecida, es usted ¿Sabe qué le estoy diciendo?

- Kate: Ya le he explicado lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Nos seguían, así que nos detuvimos y … oiga, ¿por qué no contesta a mis preguntas? No han investigado a Tom, ¿verdad? ¿Han considerado algo de lo que les dicho?

- Esposito: No hemos encontrado el teléfono de la señorita Maugham, ni cartas, ni notas, ni nada especial. Nada que la relacione con él. La única conexión es usted.

Todo era tan confuso.

- Kate: Ya dije que estuve en mi apartamento toda la noche… Yo…

- Esposito: ¿Puede comprobarlo? ¿Algún testigo?

- Kate: ¡Les he dicho mil veces que no!

-Ryan: No tenemos una orden, ni las pistas suficientes como para comprobarlo aún. No podemos arrestarla. Pero no hay más sospechosos. Y hasta que termine la investigación…

- Kate: ¡Yo no maté a Helen! - gritó subiendo la mirada. Estaba furiosa- Pensé que eso había quedado claro cuando revisaron mi apartamento por completo.

Ellos se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia la puerta. Aún dándole la espalda, el moreno se giró un poco.

-Espósito: No puede salir dela ciudad. En 5 minutos será escoltada a la salida.

"¿Yo era la salida fácil? O simplemente toda pista se había borrado de la faz de la tierra" se preguntó. Necesitaba descubrir qué era lo que había pasado.

Richard esperaba fuera. Estaba fumándose un cigarro. En cuanto vio a Kate salir por la puerta de la policía lo tiró y lo apagó rápidamente: Kate odiaba aquel vicio y, sobretodo, que su mejor amigo lo tuviese. Después se llevó un caramelo a la boca.  
Kate, por su parte, iba hacia él muy cabreada: esto no iba a quedarse así ni mucho menos. ¿Es que la muerte de su mejor amiga iba a quedar impune?

- Kate: ¡Sube al coche! –gritó mientras cruzaba el paso de peatones, a varios metros de distancia.

- Richard: ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó con cierto recelo.

Kate llegó hasta él y, mirándole a los ojos le dijo seriamente:

- Kate: Esto es la guerra –le cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor rápidamente. Richard se quedó asombrado y la miró de reojo viendo cómo se acomodaba en el asiento, alumbrado por una farola.

- Richard: Esta es mi chica - susurro a la vez que asomaba una sonrisa en su cara.

- Kate: ¿Vienes o qué?– gritó asomando su cabeza por la ventanilla.

Richard fue corriendo a meterse en el coche. Ambos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad.

- Richard: ¿Dónde vamos? Me tienes intrigado – dijo mirándola.

- Kate: A casa de Helen. Es hora de tomar cartas en el asunto – dijo muy segura de sí misma – La policía me tiene como principal sospechosa, así que… ¿vienes a jugar a polis y ladrones conmigo? – preguntó Kate, mirando a su amigo, muy sería.

Richard, al oír eso, le pareció una propuesta muy tentadora y difícil de rechazar, por lo que contestó con una sonrisa traviesa, correspondida con otra por parte de su amiga. Arrancó el coche y se fueron.


	7. Capítulo 6

Sabía que no debería estar allí siendo la principal sospechosa pero se negaba a esperar y que el caso fuese archivado por falta de pruebas. Gracias a los guiones de su trabajo y la colaboración de algún que otro miembro del cuerpo de policía había aprendido lo necesario para ser capaz de llevar una pequeña investigación por su cuenta.

Un escalofrió se apoderó de ella al volver a poner un pie en la casa de Helen. Su cuerpo no parecía responder a sus órdenes siendo incapaz de dejar de temblar. El dolor ocupaba todo su ser impidiéndole ver más allá,volvía a sentirse abatida, superada por los acontecimientos. Una sensación de angustia se hizo dueña de su garganta impidiéndole articular palabra alguna. Creía que todo aquello de investigar al margen de la ley sería más fácil pero ella no estaba hecha para eso, no soportaba el dolor de ver a alguien querido asesinado, creía desfallecer, no sabía como iba a seguir adelante.

El contacto de su cálida mano sobre su hombro la tranquilizó. Se giró y pudo ver como lo miraba con ternura y comprensión.

- No estás sola, Kate. Estoy aquí, tranquila – la atrajo hacia él abrazándola. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó abrazar – Si quieres seguir adelante yo estaré aquí, pero si decides dejarlo, contarás conmigo también.

Se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos aunque a ella le parecieron unos escasos segundos.

- Estos días no están siendo fáciles para mí, es duro ver a una amiga asesinada. Tú has estado conmigo en todo momento, cuidando de mi – se separó de su abrazo y lo miró a sus azules ojos – Gracias, Rick.

- Siempre.

Al oír aquella palabra que tanto significado tiene para ambos, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios siendo compartida por la de él.

Un viento frío comenzó a soplar haciendo temblar las hojas de los árboles, cayendo como una manta rojiza y anaranjada sobre las calles de la ciudad. El otoño iba llegando a su fin para dar paso al crudo invierno, algo que se podía notar en la drástica bajada de temperaturas que había experimentado Nueva York en la última semana.

Kate comenzó a sentir como el frío calaba sus huesos y parecía querer quedarse alojado allí. Richard la rodeo con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola hacia él, entrando en calor. Decidida, Kate dio un paso hacia la casa de Helen, siendo seguida por su amigo, no apartándose de su lado en ningún momento.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, Kate? - le susurró cuando ya estaban dentro de la casa.

- Rick, no quiero que te metas en líos por mi, esto es cosa mía, así que...

- No, Kate – le interrumpió – Te recuerdo que estoy contigo, no voy a irme a ningún lado.

- Está bien, pero si hacemos esto, debemos ser cautelosos y tener mucho cuidado.

- Seré tu fiel escudero – le dijo provocando la sonrisa de ella.

En silencio, ambos se dirigieron hacia la estancia central de la casa, el salón, situado en la planta baja. Se quedaron en la entrada y se miraron a los ojos, asintiendo.

Richard se dirigió hacia el extremo más alejado de la entrada, donde se encontraba la chimenea, mientras que Kate se quedó en la entrada, junto al sofá, para estudiar la habitación en busca de cualquier indicio que pudiera arrojar luz al caso. Fueron haciendo la misma operación con cada habitación de la planta baja, hasta que llegó el momento de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación de Helen.

Dubitativa, Kate empezó a subir escalón tras escalón, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Richard sobre su hombro que le daba la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. La sangre seguía siendo visible en algunos rincones de la habitación, sobre todo en la cama donde Helen fue hallada muerta. Caminó por la habitación sin dejarse impresionar por la sangre, evitando prestarle atención, centrándose en lo importante, lo que habían ido a hacer: hallar alguna prueba. Tal y como había aprendido durante sus largas horas de ensayo, se puso unos guantes de látex para no mezclar sus huellas con las que pudiera haber en los objetos de la habitación y le pasó otros guantes al doctor.

Durante más de media hora ambos estuvieron sumidos en el más profundo silencio. De vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban en un intento por saber si el otro había encontrado algo. Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, cansados, ambos se dejaron caer sobre la pared, deslizándose hasta quedar sentados.

Richard giró su cabeza y vio a Kate con la mirada perdida sin ser capaz de decir ni hacer nada que no fuese estar lejos de aquel lugar en aquel momento.

- Ey, Kate, ¿te encuentras bien? - le preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Esto... es... frustrante – se giró para enfrentar su mirada con la de él – Sé que a Helen la asesinaron, pero los detectives no parecen contemplar la idea de que yo no soy la culpable de su muerte, además, no hay pruebas que nos puedan llevar a un sospechoso.

- Quizás lo estamos haciendo mal, creo que deberíamos verlo desde otras perspectiva.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - su tono de voz había cambiado y ahora parecía estar emocionada.

- Debemos empezar a pensar como el asesino. Si Helen fue asesinada...

- Lo fue - le interrumpió corroborando de forma tajante su hipótesis.

- El asesino debía conocerla y tener alguna clase de relación con ella. No hay signos de que la cerradura de la puerta fuese forzada, por tanto, o tenía una copia de la casa o...

- Sabía donde la escondía Helen – dijo completando la frase, metiéndose de lleno en la historia.

- Helen dormía tranquilamente ajena a lo que en la planta de abajo sucedía – se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Kate – Según sabemos, no llegó a robar nada, su único interés era Helen. Así que subió las escaleras sin hacer ruido entrando en la habitación.

- Cuando la encontré no parecía hacer marcas de forcejeo, luego Helen debía estar dormida cuando la... - fue incapaz de completar la frase ante el horror que le causaba imaginarse la escena.

Richard se acercó hasta ella que permanecía en el suelo sentada, con la mirada fija en la cama de su amiga.

- Daremos con él, no te preocupes – se arrodilló junto a ella y la acercó hasta su pecho – Ahora, salgamos de aquí.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, la gente caminaba sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Inmersos en sus propios problemas, eran incapaces de ver más allá, preocupándose solo de si mismos. Así, en una misma calle, se podía observar como una joven lloraba ante una llamada que cambiaría su vida para siempre, mientras a dos pasos de ella, un hombre sonreía y acariciaba el vientre de su esposa.

Desde la venta de la comisaría 12th, el detective Javier Esposito observaba la escena siendo testigo de todo ello. La voz de su compañero le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- ¿Crees que Kate tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de Helen? - le preguntó Ryan pareciendo haberle leído el pensamiento.

- Es una mujer testaruda que parece no darse por vencida fácilmente. Todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora nos lleva a Kate, pero algo me dice que no fue ella. No parece de esa clase de mujeres capaces de matar, creo que solo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Pero no tenemos pruebas que nos abra otra vía de investigación.

- Puede que Kate tuviese razón y debamos investigar más a fondo a Tom y el círculo de amistad de Helen. Me cuesta creer que Kate tenga algo que ver con todo esto - confesó un pensativo Ryan.

- Iré a hablar con Lanie, con suerte quizás nos tenga algo que nos pueda servir. Tú trata de investigar en la vida de Helen, busca los contactos que pudiese tener, sus amigos,... Si es necesario hablar con Kate, hazlo, a ver si así logramos salir de este atolladero en el que estamos metidos – le terminó diciendo casi a gritos mientras se dirigía al ascensor camino a la morgue.

- Claro Javi... Lo que tu digas Javi... - se burló malhumorado cuando vio que las puertas del ascensor se cerraban – Siempre me toca a mi el trabajo duro – enfadado se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a hacer llamadas.

Kate acariciaba a Lovey que estaba sentada en su regazo. Dejo caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá mientras escuchaba como la labradora ronroneaba cuando le acariciaba tras las orejas.

- Le gusta que le hagan cosquillas, es una perrita muy buena – se acercó hasta Kate dándole una taza de café. Se sentó a su lado con su taza en las manos.

- Gracias – tomó su taza de café sintiéndose reconfortada, compartirla con su amigo era el mejor método para calmarse, él sabía como tranquilizarla – Después de tantos años, hay cosas que no han cambiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A tus cafés. Desde que nos conocemos se ha convertido casi en un ritual, las conversaciones contigo tomando un café se han convertido en un modo de hacerme sentir segura. Quizás sea tu compañía, siento que a tu lado nada malo puede pasarme – se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Richard que la rodeo con su brazo.

- En estos días estoy descubriendo más cosas de ti que en los casi 30 años pasados desde que nos conocimos. Quizás si dejarás ver al mundo como eres realmente, lograrías mucho más.

- No quiero nada más que lo que tengo ahora: mi trabajo en el teatro, mi familia y a ti.

- ¿Qué ha sido de esa chica que soñaba con ser la gran actriz de Hollywood?

- Sigue aquí, pero la vida le ha hecho ver las cosas de otro modo.

- Definitivamente, no pareces tú – le dijo riendo contagiándole a Kate su risa.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Fue ella quien interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?  
**  
**- Como olvidarlo, ya entonces me sorprendiste...

_Una niña de apenas tres año con unos ojos de color miel que destacan en su angelical rostro,camina de la mano de su madre con una sonrisa que le ilumina la cara. Feliz, va dando saltitos ante la atenta mirada de su madre que no puede evitar sonreír al verla tan contenta; las fiestas navideñas le encantan y las grandes luces de la ciudad le llaman mucho la atención._

- Mami, ¿qué pone en las luces? - le pregunta sobre unas grandes luces que alumbran Time Square?

- Ahí pone Feliz navidad.

- Yo quiero unas así para casa – suplicó la pequeña con una sonrisa

- Katie, esas luces son muy grandes y si las ponemos Santa Claus no podrá dejar los regalos – la niña pareció desilusionarse – Pero haremos una cosa, pondremos luces pero más pequeñas para que Santa no tenga problemas, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Bien! - exclamó dando saltitos provocando la sonrisa de su madre.

- Hola cariño – un hombre apuesto ataviado con un traje de chaqueta negro y una corbata violeta besó a la mujer, sorprendiéndola.

- Jim, ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó pasando la mano por el cabello de su marido atrayéndola hacia ella para volverlo a besar.

- Terminé pronto en el bufete y me fui a casa, pero cuando llegué Emma me dijo que habías terminado pronto en tu bufete y te habías ido con Katie. Me comentó que ibas a ver las luces con la niña y pensé darte una sorpresa.

- ¡Papi, papi! - la pequeña daba saltitos hacia su padre que la cogió en brazos – Mami me ha dicho que podemos poner luces en casa como esas – señaló las luces que escasos minutos antes había estado viendo con su madre – en casa pero más pequeñas para que Santa pueda traernos los regalos.

- Claro cariño, pondremos luces – la niña abrazó a su padre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Jim bajo a su hija de sus brazos, ya que parecía entusiasmada con algo que había visto. Johanna hablaba con su marido cuando la pequeña le tiró del vestido para que le prestase atención.

- ¿Qué pasa, Katie?

- Mira mami, es la virgen María y San José. ¡Vamos a verlo!

Los padres se miraron y asintieron. De la mano de ambos, Kate sonreía mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba el belén viviente.

Un niño de no más de 10 años, de ojos azules y cabello rubio suplicaba a la virgen que se fueran a casa. Kate, que era una niña muy curiosa, se acercó al niño.

- ¿Por qué molestas a la virgen María?

- Es mi madre y lleva mucho tiempo aquí; quiero irme a casa – cuando se giró y vio los ojos de Kate pareció quedarse mudo. De repente, sus mejillas comenzaron a sonrojarse.

- ¿La virgen María es tu madre? - le preguntó si entender muy bien lo que aquel niño le había querido decir.

- Ella no es la virgen María, es una actriz, una persona que se dedica a hacer de otras personas – le explicó.

La pequeña salió corriendo dejando al niño sin palabras. La siguió con la mirada y vio que se acercaba a una pareja.

- Mami, de mayor quiero ser como ella – señaló a la virgen María – De mayor quiero ser actriz – le escuchó decir el niño haciéndole sonreír.

- Desde pequeña tuviste las cosas muy claras, ni siquiera aunque tu madre se opusiese a que te dedicases a la interpretación te echaste atrás.

- Mi madre se frustró al no poderse dedicar a ello y tener que acabar como abogada, aunque luego se alegró. Su vida es hacer justicia, siempre dice que no cree que nada le hubiese hecho más feliz en esta vida que dedicarse a lo que se dedica, pero yo no soy ella.

- Eso, creo que todos los que te conocemos nos hemos dado cuenta – dijo riendo – Eres única – le besó el pelo – Hace frío y es tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir – su amiga no se lo había pedido pero no era necesario, no se iba a apartar de su lado hasta que todo el asunto de Helen se resolviera, así que, un día más, se quedaría a dormir con ella, en su casa.

- Quedémonos un poco más aquí, estoy muy bien así, contigo, Rick.

Richard asintió. Tomó una pequeña manta que había en el sillón y se la colocó. Se volvió a sentar y ella se acurrucó sobre su pecho mientras la pequeña labradora saltaba del sofá y se dirigía a su casita.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a dibujar diversos contrastes de luces y sombras, creando una enigmática atmósfera que no pasó desapercibida para la actriz Kate Beckett al levantarse. Llevaba dos días sin poder dormir y aquella noche no había sido diferente a las anteriores. Inquieta, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo sucedido y con ansias por comenzar la investigación, había decidido aprovechar las horas de sueño en algo productivo ya que de nada serviría seguir dando vueltas en la cama. La noche se hizo larga y soporífera, apenas había donde investigar. Salvo algunos datos de contacto que había podido conseguir, no tenía más, y por mucho que lo intentase, internet no hace milagros y la búsqueda de Helen Maugham no daba resultados. Frustrada, lanzó las hojas donde había estado haciendo anotaciones y volvió a la cama. Apenas dos horas después, el amanecer la había despertado y había vuelto de nuevo a su improvisada oficina donde los papeles seguían esparcidos. Fue entonces cuando aquella imagen de Helen volvió a su cabeza y todo encajó. "No ha sido casualidad; ese encuentro por primera vez entre Helen y Tom no fue un accidente, estaba preparado para que ocurriese así. Tom cayó encima de Helen y no mía estando a escasos centímetros de ella" pensó y eso le produjo un escalofrió. Asustada, no podía dejar de pensar que plan estarían urdiendo para haber asesinado a una simple maquilladora y eso no dejaba de aterrarla. Necesitaba compartir sus hipótesis y conocía a la persona perfecta para ello.

Caminó hasta la habitación de invitados donde Richard dormía tranquilamente, parecía ajeno a todo. Se vio a si misma contemplando el trabajado pectoral de su amigo, preguntándose como lo había conseguido. "Siempre está trabajando o está conmigo. Nunca me ha dicho que vaya al gimnasio. ¿Desde cuando tiene ese cuerpo tan bien trabajado?" Richard se giró quedando de lado frente a ella, permitiéndole observarlo mejor. Instintivamente, se mordió el labio. Nuevos sentimientos se habrían paso ante ella. Una amplia sonrisa iluminaba su cara recordando momentos vividos con él a su lado, como la había salvado en innumerables ocasiones en las que creía desfallecer, como le hacía sonreír sin saber cuanto lo agradecía, cuanta seguridad le aportaba el tenerlo cada día junto a ella.

Mientras lo veía dormir pensaba en cuanto le gustaría estar en sus brazos, disfrutando del cálido contacto de su cuerpo, notando su respiración acompasada con la suya, oyendo el rítmico latir de su corazón, disfrutando de los primeros minutos en los que el sol se dejaba ver mientras contemplaba su rostro. Sus mejillas comenzaron a cobrar un color rojizo y unas mariposas invadieron su estómago sin pedir permiso.

- Umm... Te ves preciosa esta mañana – susurró un somnoliento Richard fijando sus ojos en Kate, que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta vestida solamente con una camisa.

Al escucharlo, volvió a la realidad dándose cuenta que sus intensos ojos azules la estaban estudiando con la mirada provocando que volviese a ruborizarse.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - le preguntó mientras se incorporaba al darse cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana y Kate estaba delante de su habitación, cuando siempre solía levantarse más tarde que él.

Richard le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase y se sentase junto a él en la cama. Dubitativa, Kate comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse. No sabía y muy bien por qué se sentía tan nerviosa estando a su lado, aunque tras lo sucedido minutos antes, empezaba a tener sus sospechas.

- Cuéntame, ¿qué sucede? - le instó amablemente, mientras que tomaba su mano y la acariciaba dulcemente.

- No podía dormir y me he pasado la noche investigando. No logré avanzar en nada así que volví a la cama, no sin antes lanzar todas las hojas de lo que tenía sobre Helen al suelo. Intenté dormir, pero al cabo de un par de horas me volví a despertar y me levanté nuevamente hasta el despacho. Entonces, al ver las hojas esparcidas por el suelo, lo comprendí.

Kate le contó a su amigo todas las suposiciones a las que había llegado, sintiéndose reconfortada conforme se desahogaba y veía como este la animaba a seguir.

- Kate, esto puede ser peligroso – le dijo delicadamente cuando le hubo contado todas sus hipótesis – Ni tú ni yo somos policías, no nos dedicamos a esto, no estamos preparados ni sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos. Quizás deberíamos parar ahora, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- No, Rick, no he llegado hasta aquí para darme por vencida cuando las cosas comienzan a ponerse complicadas – le aseguró en un tono firme que no dejaba lugar a réplica – No tienes por que seguir conmigo, pero yo no lo voy a dejar, Helen era mi amiga.

- Lo que intento es que no corras riesgos, así que si no vas a dejarlo, yo no voy a dejar que sigas sola.

Kate sonrió ante las palabras de Richard mientras él no dejaba de acariciar delicadamente su mano.

La cálida atmósfera que se había formado fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Kate. Esta salió corriendo de la habitación de invitados, seguida por Richard, que arrastraba los pies aun algo somnoliento, hasta el salón donde estaba su teléfono.

- ¿Kate Beckett?

- Si.

- Soy el detective Kevin Ryan. Hablé con usted ayer, ¿recuerda?

Richard permanecía atento e intrigado por saber que ocurría.

- ¿Qué sucede Kate? - le susurro.

- Es el detective que me interrogó ayer – le susurró tapando el auricular.

- ¿Qué quiere vasito de leche? - le preguntó recordando al detective de ojos azules y piel blanca que había visto cuando interrogaron a Kate.

- ¿Vasito de leche? - preguntó atónita y empezó a reír.

- ¿Cómo me ha llamado? - preguntó el aludido enfadado.

Kate se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no había tapado el auricular y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la vergüenza. A su lado, Richard no podía dejar de reír lo que acabó provocando que Kate le tirara de la oreja.

- ¡Au! - exclamó tras conseguir soltarse.

- Perdone Ryan – dijo recordando su nombre e intentando volver a la conversación – Tengo a un bocazas a mi lado que no deja de molestarme, pero ya me he deshecho de él – le dirigió una mirada burlona y a la vez de advertencia - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Me gustaría poder hablar con usted de nuevo. Estamos ampliando la línea de investigación y querría contrastar algunos datos. ¿Podría acercarse por la comisaría?

- Estaré allí dentro de una hora, detective.

Richard permanecía atento a la conversación mientras escribía algo que a la vista de Kate no era visible. Intrigada, cuando terminó la conversación con el detective se acercó a él, intentando no hacer ruido para no ser descubierta. Pero Richard se había dado cuenta que la llamada había terminado, así que cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros, se giró quedando frente a ella.

- ¿Qué escribías? Parecía muy concentrado.¿Qué es? - le preguntó con gran curiosidad, acercando su mano a las hojas donde Richard estaba escribiendo minutos antes.

Pero Kate no tuvo tiempo de acercase demasiado antes de que el doctor pusiese lo que estaba escribiendo lejos de su alcance.

- Vamos, Rick, ¿no estará enfadado por lo que le dije antes a vasito de leche, vesrdad? -le dijo utilizando sus palabras de forma sugerente, seductora.

Richard tragó saliva sonoramente al ver el cambio de actitud de su amiga, pero no se amilanó.

- Si te has deshecho de mí, ¿qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Creo haber escuchado que tienes una cita dentro de una hora con la comisaría.

- Por favor, Rick. Quiero leer lo que escribías, nunca te había visto tan concentrado y a gusto con algo. No sabía que lo tuyo fuese ser escritor.

- Ni yo que fueses inspectora de homicidios – dijo secamente.

De repente el ambiente había cambiado y a Kate la había tomado por sorpresa. "¿Cuándo se ha vuelto tan sería la conversación?" se preguntó viendo el semblante serio de Richard.

- Tengo que vestirme para irme a la comisaría – se dirigió a su habitación queriendo acabar con esa atmósfera que se había creado en escasos segundos.

A pocos centímetros de ella, Richard la seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Kate se dirigió al armario esperando que él se marchara y la dejase vestirse, pero no lo hizo.

- Katie, ten cuidado, por favor – sus palabras sonaban a súplica y unido al modo en que la había llamado, denotaba preocupación – Todo este asunto de Helen no me gusta; no quiero que te ocurra nada, no creo que pudiera soportarlo – hizo una pausa buscando con sus ojos los de ella – Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

Sus ojos llenos de miedo a perderla le hicieron sentirse una estúpida por haber estado jugando con él a polis y ladrones, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

- Te lo prometo – dijo acercándose hasta él, quien la rodeo con los brazos haciéndola sentirse segura.

En la comisaría, un divertido Esposito reía ante la conversación que minutos antes había tenido su compañero.

- ¿Vasito de leche? Me gusta esa chica – sentencio Esposito sin poder dejar de reír, aumentando el cabreo de Ryan.

- ¡Tú también! - le gritó - ¡Para de reírte ya! - su enfado aumentaba de manera exponencial, parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

- No me negarás que ha tenido gracia – intentaba contener la risa pero le resultaba imposible.

Ryan parecía querer replicar pero en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron calmando un poco el ambiente.

Richard miró a Kate y esta asintió. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el escritorio de los detectives.

- Espero que no me haya llamado para acusarme de algo más de lo que ya me acusaron ayer – dijo Kate a modo de saludo.

- Ya le he dicho que solo queremos contrastar unos datos. De hecho, no será necesario ir a la sala de interrogatorios.

- Él es mi amigo Richard Alexander Rodgers – les informó al observar como ambos detectives lo miraban – Está al corriente de todo, así que se quedará conmigo mientras me hacen las preguntas necesarias.

Ambos asintieron. Sabían que con el carácter que Kate tiene, de nada les iba a servir negarse.

- Quiero que nos digas exactamente como se conocieron Helen y Tom – pregunto Ryan antes de ofrecerles una silla para que se sentasen.

Kate les contó detalladamente aquel incidente en The New York Helmsley Hotel unos meses atrás y como, a raíz de aquello, entre Helen y Tom se estableció una estrecha relación hasta que acabaron como pareja semanas antes de la muerte de su amiga. Les dio toda la información que tenía sobre Helen, que no era mucha ya que era una persona muy reservada que rara vez contaba algo de su vida.

Una hora después, Kate salía de la 12th con Richard a su lado pensado en todo lo que les había dicho... y lo que no.

- ¿Por qué no les has contado las sospechas que tienes sobre Tom? - le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Ya dudaban de mi en un principio y me ha costado que se den cuenta que yo no tuve nada que ver. No quiero que piensen que estoy implicada y por ello intento culpar a Tom, para salir yo libre de todo. No tengo pruebas, pueden alegar que todo es circunstancial. Así que hasta que no las tenga no voy a contarles nada de esto – pudo volver a ver aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación en él – Te prometí que tendría cuidado, y lo tendré, Rick – se giró para quedar frente a él y ambos permanecieron parados en mitad de la calle – Helen se merece justicia, tengo que averiguar que sucedió. Ya sé que no soy policía ni nada parecido – dijo adelantándose a lo que iba a decir él – pero también se que puedo hacerlo.

- Eso nunca lo he dudado, Kate. Sabía que en cuanto empezáramos con esto no te detendrías, pero es muy peligroso y me preocupa lo que pueda suceder si tienes razón y los que iban tras Helen nos descubren investigando.

- Solo necesito alguna prueba que confirme mi hipótesis. En cuanto la tenga, será la comisaría quien se encargue de todo.

- Algo me dice que no te quedarás quieta cuando le des esas pruebas a los de comisaría – suspiro pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, atrayéndola hacia él mientras caminaban en la fría mañana de invierno de Nueva York.


	9. Capítulo 8

Diversas imágenes se apoderaban de su mente desquiciándolo, haciéndolo vulnerable. Sentía que algo lo invadía completamente, despojándolo de aquella felicidad en la que había vivido los últimos meses. Parecía poder ver todos aquellos reproches y exasperación a cada momento y eso le resultaba doloroso. No comprendía como había podido llegar a esa situación, como había bajado la guardia, como se había vuelto loco por ella. No se perdonaba el hecho de ser tan vulnerable, él no era así. ¿O quizás sí? Ya nada tenía sentido, nada le hacía volver a querer seguir adelante. Ahora ya no quería volver a aquella vida en la que había estado sumido durante tantos años; ya no, no más. Y allí estaban de nuevo aquellas discusiones en las que le pedía que se implicase más en la relación, que no pretendiese que le dieran todo si él no daba nada; ahora lo lamentaba. En su día no comprendía que quería decir con eso, para él esa relación era algo nuevo y lo estaba dando todo, pensaba. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era así, que su maldito pasado era un lastre demasiado pesado con el que ni e  
él mismo podía.

Se sujeta la cabeza con las manos, siente que todo le da vueltas, no es capaz de pensar con claridad. Se deja caer en el sofá mientras la desesperación y el dolor se apoderan de él. Siente que el mundo se le cae encima, que lleva con él un peso demasiado grande que no puede compartir con nadie, y eso le atormenta.

El miedo se abre paso ante él, un intenso terror que le produce escalofríos. Miedo a perderse y no encontrar la salida, miedo a no volver a experimentar aquellas sensaciones que durante estos meses había descubierto, miedo al vacío que sentía en su interior. Miedo a no volver a vivir, ahora que sabe que antes no vivía, sino que sobrevivía. No quiere una existencia como la de antes, ahora por su culpa sabe lo que es la vida y no quiere otra cosa que no sea esa.

La angustia se hace patente como un gran puñal que la atraviesa el corazón. Cree desfallecer mientras su cerebro sigue a mil por hora, incansable, procesando todo lo sucedido estos últimos días. "La vida es como una gran montaña rusa. Si te quedas observándola, una sensación de vértigo te invadirá. Debes ser valiente y tomar la decisión de montarte en ella, de recorrerla. De ese modo, aunque sigas sintiendo vértigo, este se irá mitigando hasta que en algún momento puedas dominar esa sensación, siendo capaz de disfrutar de la experiencia". Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, incesantemente. Ya no sabe qué hacer, los remordimientos lo carcomen. No tiene la conciencia tranquila y eso es algo que nunca le ha sucedido. Antes era capaz de dormir sin pensar en nada de lo que hubiese hecho, pero ya no puede.

Se levanta y comienza a dar vueltas por el salón siendo incapaz de tranquilizarse. Recuerda el contacto de sus cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas, esa sonrisa capaz de iluminar una ciudad en la oscuridad. Recuerda sus besos dulces y tiernos, apasionados e intensos. Besos llenos de amor, un amor que ambos se profesaban. Las lágrimas contenidas, arden en sus ojos. Ya no puede reprimirlas más y se deja ir. Es entonces cuando se promete que no va a dejar morir todo lo que ella le enseño, que era valiente, se montará en la montaña rusa y la recorrerá. Ya nada ni nadie le va a frenar, va a dejar los miedos a un lado y se va a enfrentar a la vida.

Caminan refugiados uno en los brazos del otro protegiéndose del frío mientras hablan de cosas triviales. El viento soplaba fuertemente en la ciudad de Nueva York, lo cual, unido a las bajas temperaturas y a las espesas nubes que amenazaban con descargar sobre la gran urbe neoyorquina, hacía presagiar que ese día gris no había hecho más que empezar.

- ¿Crees que podrás quedarte sola en casa sin meterte en líos? - ante la mirada reprobatoria de Kate que parecía decirle "¿Eso no debería decirlo yo?", se adelantó a aclarar – No quiero que vayas a investigar sola. Yo tengo que volver al trabajo. Tengo pacientes que atender, no puedo eludir mis responsabilidades, así que espero que no me lo pongas difícil, Kate. No quiero volver al trabajo y tener que estar preocupándome por ti. Así que, ¿te vas a quedar en casa sin hacer ninguna locura?

- Richard, no soy una niña pequeña; deja de tratarme como si lo fuera. Sé cuidarme yo sola, lo he hecho durante casi toda mi vida, creía que eso ya te había quedado claro. No tienes por qué preocuparte de mi, señor protector – le dijo burlonamente, aunque a él no pareció hacerle ninguna gracia.

- En serio, Kate, esto no es un juego... - iba diciendo mientras abría la puerta de la casa de Kate. Pero entonces, una pequeña nota apareció ante sus ojos dejándolo mudo.

Kate, que permanecía tras él, pudo notar como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, como parecía haber dejado de respirar y había enmudecido. Nerviosa, se acercó a él poniéndose a su lado.

- ¿Estás bien, Rick? Ya te he dicho que no voy a salir de casa. No tienes porque ponerte así, yo... - Richard alzó su mano para hacerla callar mientras le indicaba con la cabeza en dirección al papel que aun permanecía en el suelo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y por un momento se quedó petrificada. El terror se apoderó una vez más de su cuerpo intentando hacerse dueño de él. De nuevo volvieron a ella todas aquellas imágenes de lo sucedido en las escasas 72 horas pasadas desde que encontró a Helen asesinada.

El rápido movimiento de Richard la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, alarmada ante lo que su amigo pretendía hacer. Este se estaba agachando para quedar más cerca de la nota, pero ella fue más rápida impidiéndole que la tocase.

- ¿Es qué no has aprendido nada? - le preguntó inquisitivamente reprobándole con la mirada lo que había estado a punto de hacer - ¿No sabes ya que las pruebas no se pueden tocar? - le recriminó a un atónito Richard.

Kate entró en su casa y permaneció allí unos minutos mientras Richard la esperaba a la entrada. Cuando el doctor comenzaba a desesperarse, Kate llegó con unos guantes de látex.

- Esto es una prueba, Richard – dijo poniéndose a su altura, junto a la nota.

La recogió del suelo y la examinó con detenimiento – Parece que el que escribió esto no quiere que lo encontremos – dijo girando el trozo de papel para que quedase a la vista de su amigo.

Ante él, letras recortadas de periódicos y revistas se unían para dar lugar a un mensaje que hizo que todos sus sentidos se pusieran alerta.

_No soy quien piensas. Esto es más peligroso de lo que crees. No sigas adelante._

Con determinación, Richard se puso en pie. Cuando Kate estuvo a su altura, se dirigió a ella.

- Kate, esto se nos escapa de las manos. No podemos seguir adelante como si fuéramos policías porque ninguno de los dos lo somos. Ya sé que Helen merece justicia – dijo adelantándose a lo que sabía que le iba a decir – pero no a costa de tu vida; ella no querría eso – Richard respiró hondo y, mirando a su amiga, espero pacientemente a que entendiese lo que estaba tratando de hacerle comprender – Te conozco, Kate. Sé que no quieres que otros hagan lo que tú has considerado tu lucha. Sé que no quieres que esos inspectores metan las narices en el caso y en tus sospechas, pero vas a tener que dejarles – hizo una pequeña pausa viendo como Kate sopesaba lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Viendo que no parecía oponerse, se dio cuenta que era el momento. "O ahora o nunca", pensó.

- Esto nos viene grande, Kate, Necesitamos contarles todo a los inspectores.

Kate sopesaba los pros y los contras de lo que Richard le estaba proponiendo: poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Había estado tan cegada en darle justicia a Helen que se había evadido de la realidad, sin darse cuenta que estaba cruzando el límite, que estaba sobre terreno resbaladizo y que si en algún momento daba un paso en falso, caería. Estaba cargando con el peso del mundo a su espalda con un sonrisa, sin pararse a pensar en lo que eso significaba. "No soy policía, soy actriz", se dijo. Aunque hubiese aprendido algo de ese mundo de las investigaciones de homicidios gracias al trabajo de sus padres como abogados criminalistas y a sus diversos papeles en alguna que otra serie de homicidios, su trabajo no era ese.

Comenzaba a sentir el dolor que horas antes había intentado guardar en un rincón para poder seguir adelante. Se sentía exhausta, toda la carga que llevaba a su espalda se estaba comenzando a notar. Fijó su mirada en Richard que le suplicaba, le rogaba, que delegara ese lastre en aquellas personas que son capaces de levantarlo. No podía seguir aferrándose a la idea de que podía con todo, no le quedaba otra alternativa que compartir lo que sabía, pero eso sería con sus condiciones.

Con resignación, asintió viendo como los ojos azules de Richard volvían a cobrar ese brillo que los hacía únicos y un amago de sonrisa parecía dibujarse en su rostro.

- Haré unas llamadas para que me sustituyan en el trabajo. Me tocará hacer turnos dobles durante algo más de una semana, pero no te dejaré sola – dijo más para si mismo que para ella.

Los detectives Ryan y Esposito se movían de un lado a otro de la comisaría contrastando datos e informaciones, haciendo llamadas de teléfono, buscando todo aquellos que les pudiera ser útil, para luego ir apuntando los datos en la pizarra blanca. En la parte inferior lo iban anotando todo, dejando espacio en la parte superior para anotar dentro del dibujo de la franja horaria anterior y posterior a la muerte de Helen Maugham, todo aquello que pudiesen descubrir.

La comisaría era un hervidero de murmullos y conversaciones. Todos trabajaban a destajo en un caso que se complicaba por momentos. No había información que les aportase algo jugoso al caso. Eran callejones sin salida que los estaban desquiciando.

- Quizás no les conté todo lo que sabía – ambos detectives se sobresaltaron al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan elevado para hacerse oír en el bullicio de la 12th.

Esposito y Ryan se miraron sin comprender nada y se giraron. Ante ellos, la actriz Kate Beckett y el doctor Richard Alexander Rodgers permanecían impasibles, como si nada hubiesen dicho segundos antes.

- ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? - le preguntó Espósito a Kate.

- Si le cuento lo que sé, tendrá que prometernos una cosa.

- Creo que no está usted en posición de pedir nada – le señaló Ryan.

- No tengo por qué contarles nada, así que si me disculpan... - hizo ademán de girarse pero viendo como podía acabar la situación, Esposito cedió.

- Cuéntenos lo que sabe y aceptaremos lo que que quieran.

- ¿No quieren saber que es lo que queremos a cambio? - preguntó Richard sorprendido.

- ¿Acaso nos va a valer de algo? De todos modos, si no aceptamos, no nos lo contaran,¿no es así?

" Para ser detectives, creo que son demasiado blandos. Kate tiene más madera de detective que ellos dos juntos" pensó Richard, pero inmediatamente alejó esa idea de la cabeza. No le gustaría ver a su amiga en peligro día tras día para dar justicia a las víctimas de Nueva York. No estaba preparado para eso.

Kate les tendió la nota que minutos antes habían encontrado junto a la puerta de su casa. No estaba segura de que les fuesen a ayudar aquellos dos detectives pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de ambos, como parecían tener una conversación con la mirada que solo ellos dos entendían y entonces dirigieron sus ojos a ella y Richard.

- ¿Dónde encontraron esta nota? - le preguntó Esposito exasperado después de que les hubiesen ocultado información.

Kate y Richard le fueron desarrollando los hechos de aquella mañana sin saltarse ningún detalles. Cuando acabaron, ante la mirada de Richard animándola, Kate les contó todas sus sospechas referentes a Tom.

- ¿Por qué no nos contaron antes todo eso? -preguntó Ryan sorprendido de que les hubiesen engañado haciéndoles creer que no sabían nada más de lo que les dijeron.

- ¿Me hubiesen creído si se lo hubiese dicho si no llegan a dejarme esta nota? - ninguno de los detectives respondió – Ahí tienen la respuesta.

- ¿Pero se dan cuenta que esto puede ser muy peligroso? ¿A qué jugaban? - Esposito comenzaba a irritarse.

- Helen era mi amiga, nadie la conocía mejor que yo y por eso supe que no podía quedarme cruzada de brazos y dejar que ustedes hiciesen todo sin yo saber nada de lo que ocurría. Por eso les dije que me tenían que prometer algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - preguntó Ryan visiblemente enfadado.

- Queremos que nos dejen colaborar en el caso – soltó Richard sin pensárselo, esperando que la descabellada idea de su amiga no les sonase como tal y aceptasen.

- ¿Qué? -preguntaron ambos detectives al unísono.

- Ya le han oído – dijo Kate.

- Ustedes no son policías. No podemos hacernos cargo de ustedes, el caso ya es lo suficientemente complicado como para tener que hacer de niñeros.

- Sabemos cuidarnos solos, por si no se han dado cuenta.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron estudiando lo que le habían propuesto. Sabían que no se darían por vencidos si les decían que no y seguirían investigando por su cuenta. No podían cargar con el peso de saber que podrían estar en peligro. Ryan le hizo un pequeño gesto a Esposito que le sirvió a este para saber que estaban de acuerdo.

- Si van a trabajar con nosotros, van a tener que acatar nuestras órdenes.

Kate buscó con la mirada a Richard y una pequeña sonrisa, apenas perceptible, apareció en su rostro. "Va a ser difícil que Kate acate las ordenes de vasito de leche y su compañero. Esto va a ser divertido" pensó Richard mientras una amplia sonrisa se dibujaba también en su rostro.


	10. Capítulo 9

Richard y Kate estudiaban toda la información que la comisaría había conseguido recopilar sobre el asesinato de Helen. Richard observaba a Kate sentado en la silla que los detectives le habían dado junto al escritorio que le habían facilitado a ella. Parecía distraído contemplándola, observando como jugaba con un mechón de su pelo. Lo suyo no es el papeleo, es algo que odia de su trabajo, no podía creer que fuese a seguir con ello en aquella comisaría. Él no estaba hecho para eso además, no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras veía como seguía enfrascada entre informes.

- Señor Rodgers, le recuerdo que nos pidió colaborar con nosotros y quiero creer que era para ayudarnos a resolver el asesinato de Helen – le dice el detective Esposito viendo como no ha hecho nada desde que llegó.

- Estaba pensando en el caso – dijo intentando salir del paso.

- ¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna idea, Richard? - le preguntó Kate con cierta curiosidad

- La nota que recibimos esta mañana – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar por la comisaría – Si la analizamos, estoy seguro que no nos llevará a Tom.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe? - le preguntó un incrédulo Ryan.

- Sería demasiado arriesgado por su parte dejarnos una nota puesto que nos llevaría directamente a él.

- Pero en esa nota dice que no es quien pensamos – dijo Kate – Eso quiere decir que aunque nos llevase hasta Tom, puede que no fuese él

El fragmento de papel había hecho que Kate empezase a cuestionarse la implicación de Tom en el caso de su amiga.

- Aun así, aunque no fuese él, estaría implicado como cómplice puesto que conocería al asesino.

- Le llevaremos la nota a Lanie – al ver la cara de desconcierto de Richard, se apresuró en aclarar – Es nuestra forense, una de las mejores en su campo. Ella nos dirá si hay alguna muestra o huella en la nota que nos pueda llevar hasta la persona que lo escribió.

- Ustedes, mientras, sigan revisando informes – les dijo Ryan contento de que por una vez no le tocase a él ese trabajo.

Tras cerrarse las puertas del ascensor y quedarse ellos dos solos, Richard volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Realmente piensas que no fue Tom?

- Yo no me dedico a esto, Kate, pero tengo mis teorías.

- Si algo he aprendido gracias al trabajo de mis padres es que las teorías no nos llevan a ninguna parte, Rick – un suspiro salió de sus labios. Empezaba a sentirse frustrada.

- Pues vamos a tener que conformarnos con las teorías, porque de momento no tenemos pruebas – tras una breve pausa en las que los dos se mantuvieron la mirada, como si uno desafiara las ideas del otro, Richard continuó – Por lo que me has contado y tus sospechas, Tom os conocía bastante bien tanto a Helen como a ti, sabía que ella era más manipulable que tú y, según me has dicho, por eso crees que se fijó en ella. Si eso es cierto, Tom sabría que si dejaba una nota en la puerta de tu casa, todos los ojos se centrarían en él. No lo creo tan estúpido como para hacer algo así.

- Pero si no fue él... – le dijo Kate que comenzaba a verle sentido a la teoría de su amigo - ¿Quién fue? No recuerdo que Helen me hablara de nadie más que no de fuese Tom. ¡Si ni siquiera sabía el nombre de sus padres!  
¿Quién? ¿Helen? Eso es imposible. Ella sería incapaz de mentir. No tenía muchas amigas y me convertí en su paño de lágrimas. No creo que me ocultase nada, solía contármelo todo, cada acontecimiento nuevo, cada día en su trabajo en ese centro de estética,...

- No Richard, yo no ocupaba todo su tiempo. Helen era maquilladora profesional y muy buena. Un día que pasaba por Lexington Avenue la vi trabajando. Yo la conocía de haberla saludado un par de veces después de encontrármela al llegar a casa. Cuando observé como trabajaba, le pedí que me maquillase para los actos oficiales, hasta que, con el tiempo, se acostumbró a lo que yo quería y yo me acostumbre a ella, así que se convirtió en mi maquilladora.

- ¿Recuerdas que te hablara de alguien en especial de aquel trabajo?

- No. Helen solía decir que el trabajo se queda en el trabajo, y eso incluía a sus compañeros. Jamás me habló de alguno de ellos y yo no la presionaba. Dejaba que me contase lo que quisiese, solo así se mostraba más abierta, más comunicativa.

Richard se pasó las manos por el pelo, desesperado. Todo este caso empezaba a resultarle una gran pesadilla que parecía no tener final. Creía que poniéndolo en manos de la comisaría todo iría más rápido, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que allí estaban más perdidos de lo que lo estaban ellos dos. Ya no sabía hacia donde seguir, necesitaba un descanso.

- ¿Te apetece un café? - le preguntó a Kate mientras se levantaba.

- No me vendría mal. Te espero en aquella sala – le dijo señalándole una habitación, alejada de todos los escritorios, que parecía tranquila – Yo también necesito un descanso y no creo que a los detectives les importe que nos tomemos un café mientras ellos siguen hablando con la forense.

Richard se dirigió hacia la máquina y espero a que los cafés estuviesen hechos. Sabía que estarían horribles, pero mejor era eso que nada.

- Toma – Kate cogió el café rozando suavemente su mano con la de Richard, lo que a él le produjo una descarga de emociones que en ese momento le venía grande.

- Gracias, Rick – le dijo antes de probarlo.

Intento poner buena cara cuando sus labios rozaron aquel café,pero a él no le engañaba.

- No está mal.

- Si estuviera peor estaríamos en el hospital con un gran dolor de estómago. Esto está asqueroso, Kate.

- Tienes razón, no hay quien se lo beba – dijo riéndose, contagiándole la risa a él.

Richard sonrió viendo a su amiga relajarse. Desde la muerte de Helen, Kate parecía no bajar la guardia en ningún momento, y esos escasos segundos en los que lo hacía, para él era lo mejor del mundo.

- Es muy divertido el caso, ¿verdad? Les dejamos solos unos minutos y se ponen a charlar y a tomar café. ¿Para esto nos hicieron perder el tiempo? - les recriminó Esposito. Su enfado era tal que parecía echar humo.

- Perdone, solo intentábamos ver con claridad. Tantos informes es abrumador y nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a esto, no somos detectives – se apresuró a decir Richard.

- Eso lo hubiesen pensado antes de pedirnos colaborar. A no ser que quieran irse a sus casas... - les dijo Ryan con la clara intensión de deshacerse de ellos, se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

- No sé preocupe que no volverá a ocurrir – le respondió Kate antes de lanzarle una fulminante mirada a Richard – Nos podremos a trabajar de inmediato.

- Eso espero... - dijo en un suspiro el detective Esposito.

Durante algo más de tres horas los cuatro siguieron estudiando informes y documentos sin hallar nada esclarecedor. El sonido del teléfono de Esposito les hizo dejar lo que estaban haciendo.

- Es Lanie – dijo dirigiéndose a su compañero una vez hubo terminado la llamada – Quiere vernos, y esta vez iremos todos – se giró dirigiendo su mirada a Kate y Richard, quien le devolvió la mirada encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando bajaron a la morgue, Richard se sobrecogió por ese olor a productos químicos que él sabía que debía ser para conservar las muestras y que no se deteriorasen. El aire estaba muy cargado y eso le fatigaba.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Kate viendo su pálida cara.

- Si. Es este olor, me da escalofríos.

- ¿Y tú eres el doctor? Creo que lo tuyo era escribir pero te equivocaste de vocación – dijo burlándose de él.

- Si, tu ríete lo que quieras, "Kate la que no le da miedo nada y es capaz de todo" - dijo haciendo con las manos las comillas en el aire.

Lanie los esperaba impaciente con el cuerpo de Helen en la camilla ocupando el centro de la habitación junto con multitud de instrumentos quirúrgicos como bisturís, pinzas, cuchillos de disección, tijeras,...  
Al verlos entrar dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fijó en la joven que había visto en la escena del crimen y ese perrito faldero que iba tras ella. "No está nada mal" pensó escapandosele una sonrisita.

- ¿Qué has averiguado Lanie? - le apremió Esposito.

- ¿No nos presentas? Que maleducado puedes llegar a ser a veces, Javi. Soy la medico forense Lanie Parish – les dijo con una sonrisa.

A Kate esa mujer le transmitía seguridad. No recordaba haberla visto antes, aunque tal y como estaba cuando encontró a Helen, no le extrañaba que hubiese estado allí y no la hubiese visto.  
Esa sonrisa y su divertida expresión hizo que inmediatamente tuviese una buena impresión de la forense. "Puede que incluso, en otras circunstancias, hubiésemos llegado a ser buenas amigas" pensó.

- Kate Beckett. Era amiga de Helen.

- Lo siento – dijo inmediatamente borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

- Y yo soy Richard Alexander Rodgers, aunque puedes llamarme Richard. Tengo un nombre demasiado largo, mi madre creía que era de la realeza, pero se ve que se equivoco – dijo provocando la risa de todos, relajando un poco el frío ambiente que se había creado minutos antes.

- Ya que os habéis presentado, ¿podemos seguir trabajando?

- Que cascarrabias estas hoy, Javi – sin esperar a que la interrumpiese, se reclinó sobre el cuerpo de la víctima haciendo que todos centraran su atención en ella lo que a Kate le produjo un gran escalofrío. Richard, que permanecía atento a ella en todo momento, la rodeo con su brazo lo que no pasó desapercibido para Lanie – Cuando encontramos su cuerpo, debido a la fuerte hemorragia interna que había sufrido en el cráneo y la cantidad de sangre que perdió, pensé que quien la asesino pudo haberlo hecho sin la intención de matarla, que hubiese sido un accidente y por temor, hubiese huido. Sin embargo, he analizado el cuerpo de la víctima y no fue un accidente. Hay pequeñas muestras de forcejeo en su cuerpo que el asesino trato de ocultar con maquillaje – dijo señalando marcas en las muñecas y los tobillos – Además, hay pruebas de que la víctima mantuvo relaciones sexuales poco antes de su muerte.

- ¿Quieres decir que...? - preguntó Kate incapaz de formularlo en voz alta.

- Si, Helen Maughman fue violada y luego asesinada – completó Lanie.

Kate se volvió y se quedó frente a Richard quien la envolvió con sus brazos mientras ella se deshacía en lágrimas. Su cuerpo temblaba siendo incapaz de controlarlo mientras recibía las suaves y dulces caricias de su amigo. Richard sentía que un puñal se le clavaba en el pecho viendo a Kate así. Rara vez se deshacía de esa dura coraza que la envolvía y se mostraba vulnerable como lo estaba haciendo ahora, y él no sabía que hacer cuando la veía así, no estaba acostumbrado.  
Cuando todas las lágrimas contenidas salieron de sus ojos, se sintió con fuerzas para retirarse del pecho de Richard y mirarle fijamente a los ojos en muestra de su agradecimiento.  
Se giró, aun rodeada por la cintura por los brazos del doctor y se dirigió a Lanie.

- Perdona, pero esto no es fácil para mí.

- Lo estás llevando mucho mejor de lo que esperaba cuando he sabido que eras su amiga. No tienes nada por lo que disculparte – le dijo con una media sonrisa, la cual le contagió, algo que agradeció profundamente.

- ¿Sabes algo más? - le preguntó Kate.

"Ya vuelve la dura Kate. Esa mujer es increíble" pensó Richard mientras afianzaba aun más sus brazos alrededor de ella.

- He analizado la nota que encontraste en la puerta de tu casa – dijo dirigiéndose a otra mesa donde tenía la nota bajo una gran lupa – He comprobado las huellas que hay en ella con la que le tomamos a Tom y no coinciden.

- Lo sabía – dijo para sí mismo Richard.

- La he cotejado con la base de datos pero no aparece. El responsable de esta nota no tiene ningún antecedente así que de momento no he podido dar con él.

- Gracias Lanie – le dijo Ryan – Avísanos cuando tengas algo nuevo – todos se dirigieron a la puerta para volver a lo que minutos antes estaban haciendo.

- Kate, puedes quedarte un momento – le dijo antes de que se marchara.

Kate intercambió una mirada con Richard y este asintió – No hace falta que te quedes, Richard. Solo serán unos minutos.

Después de unos segundos en los que ambos parecían comunicarse con los ojos, Richard se fue junto con los detectives, dejando a Kate con Lanie.

- No te preocupes, no es sobre Helen.

- ¿Sobre qué es entonces? - Kate no entendía que querría una desconocida de ella.

- ¿Estáis saliendo? - ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kate, se apresuró en aclarar – Richard y tú.

- ¡No! ¿Por qué has pensado eso?

- Por vuestra complicidad, vuestras miradas, saltaban chispas entre vosotros. Además, está esa forma que tiene Richard de cuidarte, es como si te adorara. Le gustas, Kate.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Además, ¿que te importa si le gusto o no?

- Ey chica, no te pongas así que yo solo pretendía ayudarte. El chico no está nada mal y pensaba que estaría libre, pero cuando os vi a los dos, supe que estaba pillado.

- Yo... solo somos amigos.

- Yo te digo que le gustas, y mucho. Haz la prueba, verás como no me equivoco.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Sé que a ti también te gusta, es evidente con la cara que se te pone cuando lo miras, te brillan los ojos. Dile lo que sientes y ya me contarás.

Lanie le guiñó un ojo antes de volver a su trabajo, dejando a Kate completamente descolocada. "¿Será verdad lo que Lanie dice?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor de camino a su escritorio. "Sentirá Rick algo más por mí que no sea una simple amistad?" Ella no se veía capaz de expresar lo que sentía, pero Lanie le había hecho dudar de los sentimientos de él hacia ella y ahora no podía quedarse con las dudas.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado, pero ya no lo veía como un simple amigo y necesitaba conocer sus sentimientos. Hallaría el modo de averiguarlo, pero ahora debía volver al trabajo.


	11. Capítulo 10

El silencio reina en la comisaría, algo poco habitual desde la muerte de Helen. Sin embargo, si se le preguntase a Richard, no diría lo mismo. En su cabeza parece haber un gran bullicio que es incapaz de controlar. Desde que Kate regresó de hablar con la forense, ha permanecido muy callada y cuando su voz rompe el silencio, es para preguntarle a los detectives por algún dato del caso. A Richard esta situación le desespera. Conociendo a Kate, teme que Lanie le haya dicho algo doloroso sobre Helen que no quiere compartir. Sabe que rara vez le permite saber lo que siente y no quiere que sufra en silencio.  
Cuando sus miradas se cruzan, el doctor trata de preguntarle con lo ojos y, por toda respuesta, recibe una mirada reprobatoria que le dice "Ahora no. Estamos trabajando"  
Tras esta comunicación no verbal, ambos vuelven al trabajo, aunque ninguno de los dos es capaz de concentrarse en lo que realmente están haciendo.

Una hora después, tras recibir una llamada, los detectives obtienen nuevos datos.

- Acabamos de hablar con Lanie – informó Ryan – y nos ha dado el nombre de la persona cuyas huellas encontró en la nota. Se trata de Mike Sullivan.

- Así que estaba en lo cierto. No fue Tom – dijo Richard contento de haberlo sabido mucho antes de que estuviesen las pruebas.

- Si, señor Rodgers, tenía usted razón. ¿Contento? - pregunto Esposito que parecía irritado.

Ante su actitud todos se quedaron callados, incluido su propio compañero.

- El señor Sullivan – continuó Ryan rompiendo el incómodo silencio – es un esteticista que trabaja en Belleza, el salón de belleza de sus padres. En ese mismo salón...

- ...también trabajaba Helen – se adelantó Richard.

Ryan se giró para observar a Esposito que permanecía a su lado como si fuese a explotar en cualquier momento.

- Helen nunca me habló de ningún Mike – dijo Kate sin percatarse del comportamiento de Esposito – Aunque tampoco me extraña, ella nunca me hablaba de sus compañeros de trabajo. Aun así, creo que si hubiese ocurrido algo con él, Helen me lo habría contado – Kate permaneció en silencio unos minutos – Mañana le haremos una visita, Rick – le dijo en un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas que iba en serio.

- ¿Está bromeando? - Esposito no era capaz de controlarse después de lo que había escuchado – Llegan aquí como si se hubiesen dedicado toda la vida a esto, nos ocultan información y luego nos chantajean a cambio de colaborar en el caso. ¿Es que acaso no me escucharon cuando les dije que acatarían nuestras órdenes?

- Me he mantenido callada desde que llegué por respeto, pero no le voy a consentir que nos trate como si fuésemos inferiores. No seremos policías pero si hemos llegado hasta aquí, ha sido por nosotros. Si no hubiese seguido investigando, probablemente aun me consideraríais como la principal sospechosa. Helen era mi amiga y no pienso consentir que este caso sea archivado por falta de pruebas.

- Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy – dijo Ryan intentando calmar el ambiente – Ha sido un día largo y todo estamos muy cansados. Kate, Richard, id a descansar. Nos vemos mañana a las 8, aquí – dijo haciendo hincapié en esa última palabra.

En Nueva York la noche comenzaba a cernirse sobre sus calles aunque eso no significaba que la gran urbe disminuyera en su actividad. Se podría decir que al caer la noche, Nueva York es tan agotadora como lo ha sido a las horas de luz, o puede que incluso más. Por esto se ha ganado el calificativo de "la ciudad que nunca duerme".  
De camino a su coche, Richard observa a Kate que permanece en el más absoluto silencio, desde que salió de aquella estresante y absorbente comisaría.

- Has estado fantástica, Kate. Creo que Esposito se siente intimidado por nosotros, por eso se comporta así – le dice rompiendo el silencio.

- Controla ese ego, Richard - una sonrisa se escapa de sus labios sin poderla controlar.

Durante el trayecto en coche, Kate permanece absorta, contemplando la ciudad mientras recuerda la conversación mantenida con Lanie.  
De repente se ve a si misma planteándose la posibilidad de tener con Richard algo más que una gran amistad. "Pero, ¿y si sale mal? ¿Y si después de años teniéndolo como amigo pasa a no ser nada?" piensa. Se gira para poder contemplar como el doctor permanece con la mirada fija en la carretera. Vuelve la mirada a su posición anterior, y sigue divisando la ciudad, pensando que nada de aquello tiene sentido. Pero entonces siente durante una fracción de segundo como los ojos de Richard se fijan en ella, mientras sigue mirando por la ventana. Un hormigueo la recorre por todo el cuerpo y sus mejillas comienzan a arder. En ese momento agradece que no pueda verla. A su mente vienen escenas de la infancia a su lado, de como han crecido compartiendo confidencias y como se han hecho inseparables. Luego le asaltan imágenes de los últimos días: Richard arropándola en el sofá entre sus brazos, animándola y haciéndole saber que estará siempre a su lado, cuidando de ella en todo momento. Instintivamente, se vuelve a girar pero él sigue atento a la carretera. Suspira sin saber a donde le va a llevar esa locura y sigue mirando por la ventana. Entonces piensa como sería levantarse a su lado cada mañana rodeada por sus protectores brazos, notando su acompasada respiración. Cree poder ver como es despertar oliendo ese embriagador aroma a café que con tanto esmero le ha preparado durante tantos años. Sueña como sería vivir una vida a su lado e imagina como sabrían sus besos, como sería sentirlo bajo su piel, como sería descubrirse mutuamente.  
Sin pensarlo, vuelve nuevamente a girarse pero esta vez él parece haberse dado cuenta de aquel juego de miradas y fija sus ojos en Kate justo cuando ella lo busca con la mirada. Durante una fracción de segundo aquellos ojos azules no se apartan de esos magnéticos ojos color miel en un juego en el que ninguno quiere ponerle fin. Se buscan y se retan, se lo dicen todo y a la vez no se dicen nada. Para ambos es una forma de comunicarse o simplemente disfrutar, disfrutar de la calidez de sentirse seguro junto al otro, de sentir que pueden encontrar la felicidad y alegría por muy mal haya ido el día, con solo mirarse.  
Con resignación, Richard vuelve su mirada a la carretera. Kate ha notado su reticencia a quitar sus ojos de los de ella y eso la hace sonreír.

- ¿Qué te dijo Lanie? - le pregunta finalmente.

Le había extrañado no escuchar esa pregunta mucho antes y, aunque tenía una excusa preparada porque no tenía pensado contarle el motivo de su conversación con la forense, las palabras salen sola de su boca.

- Que tengo suerte de contar contigo.

Y sabe que realmente es cierto y que no le ha mentido, ya que en cierto modo es lo que la forense le ha hecho ver. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro al igual que en el de Richard, que vuelve a mirarla una última vez antes de centrarse en el volante hasta llegar a la casa de Kate.

- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre, Javi? Nunca te he visto así. ¿Qué tienes en contra de Kate y su amigo?  
- Nada – responde sin intención de decir algo más.

- Pues nadie lo diría. Te comportas de un modo muy extraño desde que llegaron a la comisaría.

- Es que no puedo entender como son capaces de desobedecernos. Ellos no son policías.

- ¡Así que es eso! - dice Ryan con una burlona sonrisa.

- ¿Que es qué? - pregunta Esposito como si no le hubiese entendido.

- Vamos bro, conmigo no hace falta que sigas el juego – espera unos segundos antes de continuar - ¿Me lo vas a decir o tendré que seguir haciendo suposiciones?

- Lo siento, Ryan – se sienta en su escritorio y sigue hablando – Es que me desesperan y … me recuerdan tanto a mí cuando comencé – Ryan arrastra su silla hasta la mesa de su compañero y se sienta, escuchándolo atentamente – Yo empecé así, por curiosidad. Era un francotirador amante de mi trabajo, hasta que un día asesinaron a mi compañero. Ese día juré que no dejaría que nada similar ocurriese si yo podía evitarlo y así acabé haciéndome detective del departamento de policía de Nueva York. Veo en ellos la misma actitud que tenía yo cuando empecé, pero es que además ellos parece que lleven toda la vida en esto, se complementan muy bien y...

- ¿Me vas a decir que te sientes intimidado por ellos? Venga Javi, no me vengas con eso.

- No, no eso. Es como si me sintiera en la obligación de protegerlos. Ya sé que es una tontería bro, pero siento que tengo que evitar que se metan en líos. Esto no es un juego.

- Te entiendo, pero creo que podrías comportarte de otro modo con ellos, que pareces un ogro – le dijo riendo hasta que finalmente Esposito se dejó llevar riendo por primera vez en varios días

Kate está exhausta tras aquel horrible primer día en la comisaría. Se descalza dejando a un lado los zapatos de tacón que llevaban martirizándola todo el día y se sienta en el sofá recogiendo las rodillas entre sus brazos, de tal forma que el espacio que ocupa es pequeño. Richard se acerca hasta ella, se sienta a su lado y la atrae hasta él. Deja caer la cabeza sobre su regazo, relajando su cuerpo, mientras él no deja de jugar con su pelo y acariciarla. Los ojos de Richard se fijan en los de Kate, que lo observa tranquila, sonriéndole con la mirada. Entonces esa sensación que había tenido esa mañana vuelve a apoderarse de él, produciéndole un intenso cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Ahí está de nuevo esa descarga de emociones que es incapaz de controlar mientras se pierde en sus ojos. Es como si a través de ellos pudiese llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, como si fuese capaz de conocer a esa Kate que solo se muestra en fugaces segundos. "Creo que no es consciente de lo que con cada mirada es capaz de mostrarme" piensa. Puede ver a esa Kate dura e inaccesible resquebrajarse para dar lugar a una Kate sensible, generosa, valiente, con un gran sentido de la justicia y el respeto, incluso divertida. No deja de sorprenderse de lo mucho que ha cambiado en pocos días. "O quizás sea que hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que todo eso ya estaba ahí, solo que ella se negaba a dejarlo ver" Sin darse cuenta, sus caricias la han dejado dormida sobre su regazo. "Eres preciosa" le dice dulcemente mientras sigue recorriendo con suaves caricias su mejilla. Con delicadeza, la toma entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación, acostándola bajo las sábanas que se deslizan por su piel. No puede evitar quedarse a observarla mientras duerme. "Es como ver a un ángel. Mi ángel" se dice a si mismo, sorprendiéndose por el giro que están tomando sus pensamientos. Deposita un cálido beso en su mejilla y sale de la habitación para dejarla descansar.

Sus cálidos brazos la aprietan contra su pecho y su pierna la impide moverse. Siente como el calor se va apoderando de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no hace nada por sosegarlo. No quiere moverse, quiere disfrutar de tenerlo a su lado. Así que en lugar de intentar mitigar ese sofocante calor, se acerca aun más a él, impregnándose de esa fragancia que tanto le gusta. Se gira entre sus brazos con cuidado de no hacer un movimiento brusco que lo pueda despertar y observa como duerme tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones, con una sonrisa en la cara. Sin poder evitarlo, lleva la mano hasta su pelo jugando con él y entonces la sonrisa de este se hace más amplia. "¿Estará soñando conmigo?" se pregunta ella. Le da un fugaz beso en los labios que hace que él comience a despertarse, soltándola un poco, con lo que la sensación de agobio comienza a disminuir y el calor se hace cada vez más soportable. Sus ojos aun permanecen cerrados pero no tardan mucho en abrirse poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que entra por la ventana.

- Mmm... buenos días, cariño. ¿Has dormido bien?

- Bueno... digamos que lo poco que he dormido ha sido placentero – le responde ella con picardía.

- ¿Poco?

- Parece que tienes poca memoria... - se va acercando lentamente a él apoyando la cabeza en su mano, manteniendo el brazo flexionado para poder observarlo bien.

- ¿Qué te parece si me la refrescas un poco? - le susurra muy cerca de sus labios.

- No sé yo si te lo mereces... – se muerde el labio inferior sabiendo el efecto que eso provoca en él.

- Así que te has despertado juguetona – se acerca aun más y muerde suavemente su labio inferior antes de separarse y volver a fijar los ojos en ella.

Su mirada ha cambiado completamente y ahora esta oscurecida, cargada de un irrefrenable deseo y apetito, apetito de ella. Ese pensamiento cobra vida por si mismo y el hambre se abre paso ante ella. En escasos segundos el juego ha pasado de ser un simple juego para alcanzar una nueva categoría que la está llevando a la locura.  
Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, los labios de él están sobre los de suyos en un beso que le pide permiso para continuar. Ella profundiza aun más en ese beso, queriendo llevar el control, haciéndole ver que después de una noche apasionada sigue queriendo más de él. Y es que nunca es suficiente.

El sonido del despertador le hace volver a la realidad, maldiciendo una y otra vez por no haber podido seguir en ese sueño. "Era tan real" piensa con desgana, dándose cuenta que está en su cama, sola, sin él a su lado. Se maldice por no haberse dado cuenta antes de todos los sentimientos que le provoca y que un sueño haya tenido que ser el detonando para percatarse de lo hondo que ha calado en ella. "Ha llegado el momento de ser clara conmigo misma y con él. No puedo estar escondiéndome de mis propios sentimientos toda la vida por temor a que no salga como espero".  
Se levanta de la cama dándose cuenta que aun lleva puesta la ropa del día anterior. "Debí quedarme dormida entre sus brazos" piensa, ruborizándose ante aquella idea. Se dirige a la ducha para prepararse un baño caliente antes de desayunar. Eso la relajaría.

Con un vaquero y una camisa blanca con los botones superiores abiertos, se dirige a la cocina y lo encuentra allí, preparando su café favorito. El olor la envuelve, haciéndola sentirse en la gloria. Sus pasos la delatan, provocando que él se gire y acabe absorto contemplándola.

- Estás preciosa – le dice dulcemente recorriendo con la mirada todo su cuerpo, parándose en sus labios, lo que no pasa desapercibido para ella -

- ¿Has dormido bien?

Recuerda aquella pregunta escasos minutos antes y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara.

- Mucho mejor que bien, Rick.


	12. Capítulo 11

La oscuridad de la pequeña habitación parecía mostrar lo que en su interior sentía: tristeza, desesperación, dolor. Se dijo a si mismo que no debería estar allí, pero no tenía otra opción. Al menos, esperaba no haber expuesto su plan o nada tendría sentido.  
Caminaba por la estancia cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Veo que no has abierto la boca. Pensaba que eras un inútil pero ya veo que me equivoqué contigo.

- Yo... lo siento, señor. No sé que me pasó, debí ser yo quien estuviese allí y no usted – dijo haciéndose el duro aunque realmente lo que quería era estrangular con sus propias manos a ese animal sin escrúpulos que se había llevado su felicidad como alma que lleva el diablo.

- Si puede ser que incluso lo hiciera bien liquidando al otro y no a ti.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había oído.

- Tú no preguntes. Limítate a hacer lo que te digo. No quieras acabar tú también del mismo modo.

- Pero yo...

- ¡No seas nenaza y deja de lloriquear! Hasta ahora me has demostrado que eres una persona leal. Espero que siga siendo así – le dijo en un tono amenazador que le heló la sangre.

- Sí, señor – se limitó a decir incapaz de contradecirlo.

Sabía que no podía seguir acatando las órdenes de ese psicópata. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a hacer nada que pudiese provocar que montara en cólera. Físicamente parecía un hombre normal, pero él sabía que las apariencias en ese caso engañaban, ese hombre estaba desquiciado.

Tras pensarlo mucho, había llegado a una conclusión creyendo que era lo menos que podía hacer por la persona que lo fue todo para él, pero si quería seguir con su plan, debía tener cuidado. Cualquier paso en falso tendría un efecto dominó del que no quería ser testigo.

Se había quedado enfrascado en esa sonrisa desde que apareció en su rostro tras preguntarle por su descanso. Esa sonrisa era diferente a cualquier otra que él le hubiese visto. Parecía como si tras ella hubiese algo escondido que le hacía irradiar felicidad a raudales. No recordaba haberla visto nunca así, no se había sentido tan pleno viéndola sonreír.  
Había creído ver en ella a un ángel, pero se había dado cuenta que era mucho más que eso para él; era una diosa, una fascinante y preciosa diosa que ahora estaba frente a él. Creía estar en un sueño y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa tan amplia como la de ella. Pensó que si alguien los viera creería que estaban locos sonriéndose mutuamente sin motivo aparente, pero eso a él no le importaba. Nada de lo que el resto del mundo pensase le importaba, nada salvo lo que ella pensase, dijese o hiciese.

El sonido de la tostadora rompió la magia del momento y ambos se miraron como si hasta entonces no se hubiesen dado cuenta de la situación real en la que se encontraba.

- ¿Quieres desayunar?

Kate asintió y se dirigió a la mesa del comedor donde Richard ya había puesto su taza de café. Él llegó con la de ella y un plato de tostadas. Además, en la mesa había dejado una jarra de zumo de naranja y un bol con frutas troceadas.  
Kate se sentó animándolo a él a hacerlo a su lado y durante el desayuno no dejaron de regalarse miradas cómplices, sonriéndose cuando uno caía en el juego de las miradas del otro o incluso rozándose al tomar el desayuno como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta.

Una vez terminaron de desayunar, entre los dos recogieron la mesa.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, Kate. En una hora debemos estar en la comisaría.

- Rick, espera – le dijo tirando de él para que lo mirase – Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Ahora? - preguntó extrañado ante el tono de urgencia en su voz – Te recuerdo que nos dijo vasito de leche que teníamos que estar allí a las ocho. Por mucho que me guste ver como Esposito echa humos, creo que ya lo hemos enfadado lo suficiente.

- Por favor, Rick. Esto es importante.

- Me estás preocupando, Kate ¿Estás bien?

- No es sobre mí... bueno sí... pero no exactamente ...Es sobre nosotros.

- ¿Cómo que de nosotros? No lo entiendo.

- Por favor, Rick – le suplicó.

- Está bien – cedió él.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el salón y se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno en un extremo, como si de dos extraños se tratase.

- No muerdo. Puedes acercarte – le dijo Kate con una sonrisa burlona.

Richard sopesó la propuesta de su amiga durante unos breves segundos antes de aproximarse a ella, dejando solo un breve espacio entre ambos.

- Dime, Kate, ¿qué ocurre?

- Mmm... no sé por dónde empezar.

- ¿Qué tal por el principio? - le sugirió incitándola a seguir.

- Desde el principio nos va a llevar mucho tiempo y creo recordar que no disponemos de tanto.

- No pasará nada si llegamos un poco más tarde. Se las arreglarán sin nosotros – estaba tan intrigado por lo que Kate pudiese contarle que el hecho de que Esposito se enfadase había dejado de importarle.  
Richard se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que ella hablase. Sabía que fuera lo que fuese lo que tenía que contarle, era importante y quería que se tomase todo el tiempo necesario para que se lo dijese.

- ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el que mis padres discutieron conmigo después de contarle que no iba a seguir los pasos de mi madre?

- Si – dijo Richard sin entender por qué estaba volviendo a rememorar un día tan duro para ella – Viniste a mi casa después de las clases pero yo no estaba; había quedado con unos amigos. Mi madre te ofreció pasar y tú decidiste esperar allí bajo la compañía de la gran Martha Rodgers – dijo haciendo grandes aspavientos tratando de imitar a su madre – Ávida de información, te preguntó lo que estudiabas y tus aspiraciones. Tú le contaste como habías descubierto el mundo de la interpretación tras verla a ella cuando eras un niña y mi madre, adulada ante tus palabras, te animó a seguir sus pasos.

- Me dio el empujón que necesitaba para decidirme a ser clara con mis padres – confesó Kate.

- Yo volví y ya no estabas. Mi madre me dijo que te habías ido, que tenías que aclarar algunas cosas con tus padres. Yo no entendí a lo que se refería hasta que, minutos después, llamaste a la puerta de mi casa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y te arrojaste a mis brazos.

- Mis padres no aceptaron la idea de que su hija no fuese abogada. Hasta años después no supe que lo que realmente no querían era que me pasase como a mi madre y malgastase mi tiempo para nada. No dejaron de intentar convencerme que ese no era un mundo para una mujer como yo, que no sabía donde me estaba metiendo, que ellos no iban a ver como tiraba mi vida por la borda. Empezaron a discutir entre ellos por mi y yo no pude más. Corrí al único sitio donde sabía que sería bien acogida: tu casa. Tú cuidaste de mi durante aquellos dos meses en los que mis padres no quisieron dirigirme la palabra. Incluso me acogiste en tu casa.

- Si es que desde muy pequeña nadie te podía decir que es lo que tenías que hacer. Eres una mujer capaz de volver loco a cualquiera – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Kate cogió uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó. Él lo cogió al vuelo y se acercó a ella.

- ¡No, cosquillas no por favor! - consiguió decir sin parar de reír.

Richard reía con ella sin dejar de hacerle cosquillas. Al cabo de un rato, él paró y ambos volvieron a su posición.

- Por suerte tu padre rectificó y persuadió a tu madre haciéndole ver que era tu futuro y solo tuyo, que eras tú quien debía elegir.

- Y tú estuviste conmigo, al igual que lo has estado tras mi primer fracaso como actriz, después de la dolorosa ruptura con Josh, tras la muerte de Helen,... Has estado en todos y cada uno de los momentos duros, tristes, felices, divertidos, ... de mi vida.

- Para eso están los amigos, Kate.

- Pero es que tú te comportas conmigo de un modo que llega a traspasar la amistad.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Kate?

- No me había dado cuenta hasta la muerte de Helen. Cuando tú dices que en estos días has descubierto mucho de mi, tengo que decir que yo también he descubierto muchas cosas de ti que creía no conocer, pero que realmente conocía. Únicamente me estaba negando a verlo por miedo.

- ¿Miedo? - preguntó sorprendido y confuso - ¿Miedo a qué?

- A ti. Miedo a que te pudieses colar en mi vida de un modo mayor al que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Miedo a que te convirtieses en alguien fundamental en mi vida sin el que no pudiese seguir adelante. Miedo a que lo que sintiese fuese tan grande que me hiciese vulnerable a ti. Miedo a enamorarme de ti de un modo loco y apasionado, irrefrenable y sin medidas – Richard se había acercado más y más a ella hasta que prácticamente podían rozarse – Lo que no me daba cuenta es que por mucho miedo tuviese no podía hacer nada por frenar lo que tú causabas en mi, lo que a día de hoy sigues causándome.

- ¿Y qué causo en ti, Kate? - le preguntó casi en un susurro.

- Tú me haces sentir segura, me haces sentir que a tu lado nada puede ocurrirme, me siento protegida. Puedo compartir cualquier cosa de mi vida contigo porque sé que me escucharás y me apoyarás. Eres esa persona que está siempre a mi lado. No sé como no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

- ¿Darte cuenta de qué? - el aire se había cargado en escasos segundos, algo de lo que ambos eran muy conscientes.

Richard siguió acercándose a ella, hasta llegar a sentir su aliento en el rostro, embriagándose de su dulce olor a cerezas.  
Sus labios rozaron brevemente los de ella, pidiéndole permiso para continuar, pero ella no esperó y se lanzó a los suyos, profundizando aun más en ese beso.

Entonces el teléfono de Kate rompió el clima que se había creado entre ambos. Los dos se miraron y suspiraron. Con desgana, Kate cogió la llamada separándose de él para volver a ser dueña de si misma.

- Soy Ryan. Creo haberos recordado que estuvierais aquí a las ocho, Kate.

- Lo siento, Ryan – dijo tuteándolo, después de todo, ahora eran compañeros de trabajo y lo cierto era que le trasmitía confianza – No nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora que es – confesó sin intención de dar más explicaciones – En media ahora estaremos allí – le dijo mientras caminaba por el salón.

Richard la miró suplicándole con la mirada que se quedasen un poco más allí.

- Lo siento, Rick. Debemos volver al trabajo. Ryan parecía preocupado, creo que ha sucedido algo.

- Pero...

- Continuaremos con esta conversación, Rick – dijo acercándose a él que la rodeo por la cintura mientras ella permanecía de pie y él sentado – Te lo prometo – le susurró al oído.

- Me vas a volver loco, Kate – le dijo provocando la sonrisa de ella, dándose cuenta del poder que tenía sobre él.

Durante el trayecto en coche los dos permanecieron en silencio. Kate conducía intentando concentrarse en la carretera, pero tras lo sucedido minutos antes, le resultaba difícil que el corazón le latiese a un ritmo normal teniendo a Richard a su lado. "Parezco una adolescente" se reprochó a si misma obligándose a poner sus cinco sentidos en la carretera.

Por su parte, Richard no podía apartar la mirada de ella después de haberla tenido tan cerca. Aprovechando un semáforo en rojo y siendo incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, rompió el silencio.

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta, Kate? - aunque creía conocer la respuesta, necesitaba oírselo decir.

- ¿De qué hablas, Richard?

- Antes, me dijiste que no te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora... ¿De qué?

- No creo que este sea el lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso, Rick. Por favor,espera hasta esta noche.

- Vamos, Kate. ¡No seas así!

- Richard, tenemos que trabajar. Te recuerdo que la conversación la dejamos a medias y te prometí que la terminaríamos, pero no ahora.  
Richard suspiró sabiendo que no había nada que hacer tras su respuesta.

Se reclinó en el asiento de copiloto y observó como iban dejando atrás los edificios de la gran urbe neoyorquina camino a la comisaría.

- ¡Ya era hora! Hemos tenido que soportar una bronca de la capitana por vuestra culpa.

- Lo siento, Ryan – se disculpó Richard - ¿Quién es la capitana? - preguntó cambiando de tema.

- Se llama Victoria Gates. Era del Departamento de Asuntos Internos antes de pasar a ser capitana después de que Roy Montgomery, nuestro antiguo capitán, cumpliera la decimonovena promesa que la hacía a su mujer de dejar la comisaría y dedicarse a su familia – informó Esposito.

- Ojala no lo hubiese hecho. La dama de hierro – dijo Ryan bajando el tono de voz – no es como él.

- ¿Y por qué se enfadó?

- Nosotros respondemos ante lo que os suceda. Cuando aceptamos vuestra propuesta pasamos a ser responsables de todo cuanto hagáis relacionado con la comisaría o cualquier caso que llevemos – dijo Esposito.

Richard y Kate se miraron y comprendieron que parte de su enfado podía radicar en eso: no quería tener críticas de su jefa por culpa de ellos.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? Por tu tono de voz, parecía que algo grave a sucedido – le preguntó Kate a Ryan centrándose en lo que habían ido a hacer allí: trabajar.

- Una persona anónima nos llamó por teléfono informándonos que había encontrado un cuerpo en los márgenes del río Hudson cuando salió a correr. Junto al cuerpo han encontrado una pistola que, al parecer, fue la que se utilizó para dispararle. Ryan cree... – este carraspeó – los dos creemos que nos podría venir muy bien vuestra ayuda.

- Mientras que no tengamos que volver al papeleo, os ayudaremos ¿Verdad, Kate?

- Contad con nosotros – dijo ella.

Esposito sonrió visiblemente aliviado. Parecía como si temiese que la respuesta fuese negativa y que, tras escuchar como ambos aceptaban ayudarlos, lo agradeciese.

Se dirigió junto con su compañero a la pizarra, seguidos por Kate y Richard, para mostrarles los datos que tenían hasta el momento antes de ponerse a trabajar.


	13. Capítulo 12

- Creemos que la persona que lo mató lo conocía - informó Ryan.

- ¿La causa de la muerte fue el disparo? Pudo ser que ya estuviese muerto.

- Aprendes rápido – dijo Esposito para él pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que llegase a oídos de Richard y que este sonriera – pero no estaba muerto antes de que le disparasen; Lanie nos lo ha confirmado.

- ¿Por qué crees que la víctima conocía a su asesino? - preguntó Kate.

- El asesino disparó al corazón. Según nos ha informado Lanie, teniendo en cuenta la profundidad hasta la que penetró la bala en el cuerpo de la víctima y la velocidad que es capaz de alcanzar el proyectil, el asesino se debía encontrar a suficiente distancia...

- Como para que la víctima hubiese huido – interrumpió Richard a Ryan –  
- Pero no lo hizo porque no se lo esperaba. La víctima lo conocía, confiaba en él, por lo que al asesino no debió resultarle muy difícil acabar con su vida.

- Exacto – concluyó Ryan – El problema es que no podemos saber quien es la víctima a través de sus huellas dactilares, ya que parecen borradas por contacto con el fuego. Lanie está intentando extraer una muestra de ADN, pero eso nos llevará tiempo.

- ¿Y qué hay de la pistola? - Kate intentaba estudiar todas las vías de investigación posibles que les pudieran llevar a algo.

- Quien la utilizó sabía lo que hacía. Debió utilizar guantes porque no hay ni una sola huella...

- Ni siquiera una parcial... - dijo un frustrado Ryan.

- Tenemos que averiguar si alguien de los alrededores recuerda haber visto u oído algo – dijo Kate intentando buscar una salida – Podemos empezar preguntando a aquel anónimo...

- Puede que tengas razón – volvió a interrumpir Richard, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Kate – Si la persona que lo encontró no quiso dar la cara, puede que tenga algo que esconder.

- Pero no hay forma de saber quien fue, nos llamó desde una cabina telefónica – dijo Ryan

- ¡Las cámaras! - exclamaron Richard y Kate al unísono, provocando que esta se sonrojara después de que él se girase para observarla con una amplia sonrisa.

Esposito y Ryan se miraron durante unos segundos, reprochándose mutuamente el hecho de que ninguno de los dos hubiesen llegado a esa conclusión mucho antes.

- ¿Sabemos la hora de la muerte? - quiso saber Kate.

- Lanie está en ello. No nos quiso confirmar nada hasta que no estuviese segura.

- Podemos probar con las cámaras de los edificios cercanos al Hudson y luego ampliar el perímetro. Cuando Lanie nos diga la hora de la muerte podremos centrarnos en un tramo horario determinado – sugirió Richard.

- Ryan, consigue los videos y encárgate de estudiarlos – le pidió Esposito.

Ryan se limitó a asentir y se dirigió a su escritorio a hacer algunas llamadas para conseguir los videos.

Esposito iba a hablar cuando el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar.

- Javier Esposito

- ¿Cómo? - en su cara se podía ver la sorpresa

- De acuerdo. En unos minutos estarán allí.

Terminó la llamada y se dirigió a Richard y Kate, que lo miraban expectantes.

- Lanie tiene nuevos datos relevantes sobre el caso. Nosotros tenemos que seguir trabajando – dijo refiriéndose a él y a Ryan – así que me ha dicho que bajéis vosotros.

Kate asintió, al igual que Richard, aunque este lo hizo de mala gana; el olor del depósito le resultaba nauseabundo.

Kate y Richard bajaron en silencio,sin decir ni una sola palabra, aunque realmente no era necesario; con las miradas eran capaces de decírselo todo. En escasos segundos, el ascensor los dejó en la planta baja donde se encontraba la morgue y ambos suspiraron, resignados a tener que volver a la realidad.

Lanie los esperaba con el cuerpo de la nueva víctima sobre la camilla.

- Hola Lanie – la saludó Richard con entusiasmo; la forense le había caído bien desde que la conoció.

- Vaya chico, te veo diferente. No sé... como más contento – dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Kate, lo que provocó que esta se sonrojase.

Ajeno a esto, Richard siguió metido de lleno en el caso.

- Espósito nos ha dicho que querías vernos, que tenías nuevos datos.

Lanie les hizo una señal para que se acercasen a la camilla.

- Además de establecer la hora de la muerte sobre las cuatro de la madrugada del domingo pasado, hace una semana exactamente, he extraído una muestra del ADN de la víctima y estoy a la espera de los resultados del laboratorio. Mientras, he podido descubrir algo. ¿Veis esto? - dijo señalando las uñas de aquel cuerpo inerte – Están destrozadas. Es como si se hubiese resistido a caer y morir. Cuando llegué a esa conclusión se me ocurrió una idea – les hizo una señal para que la siguiesen hasta la mesa que había al lado con una lupa adosada de gran tamaño – Extraje material de debajo de sus uñas y eso me permitió dar con una huella parcial. He intentado cotejarla con la base de datos, pero de momento no he conseguido nada.

- Así que la víctima conocía a su asesino. Estaba confiado creyendo que solo estaban allí para hablar. Ni por un momento pensó que su fin estaba cerca.  
El disparo no lo mató de inmediato y antes de caer se agarró a su asesino, arañándolo en un intento por aferrarse a la vida.

- Buen resumen – le dijo Lanie guiñándole un ojo.

Kate carraspeó sintiendo que la sangre le hervía ante la confianza que la forense mostraba con Richard.

- Solo son conjeturas. No tenemos pruebas que nos aseguren que sucedió de ese modo.

- En eso estoy trabajando, en conseguirlas pruebas que secunden la teoría del doctor.

- Bien. Cuando tengas algo, háznoslo saber, Lanie – le dijo tirando de Richard hacia la salida.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejado de la morgue como para que no pudiesen ser escuchados por la forense, Kate se paró, obligando a Richard a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kate?

- He olvidado decirle algo a Lanie. ¿Te importa subir tú?

- Está bien – dijo Richard que empezaba a pensar que entre las dos mujeres ocurría algo, pero prefirió no preguntar, al menos, de momento.

Kate esperó que Richard subiese en el ascensor y volvió de nuevo a la morgue. Lanie se irguió, dejando lo que estaba haciendo tras la brusca entrada de Kate.

- ¿Olvidaste decirme algo? - le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Richard! - le espetó.

- Ay chica, no hay quien te entienda – se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a la carga – Entonces, ¿ya te decidiste?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- No te pongas así, Kate, yo solo pretendo ayudaros. Solo quería saber si habías dado el paso, porque sino sé que no me lo contarías. Y por lo que veo, vas por buen camino.

Kate suspiró. Sopeó la posibilidad de marcharse de allí y volver de nuevo al trabajo, pero lo cierto era que una amiga no le vendría nada mal en ese momento y Lanie parecía ser una persona en quien confiar. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer pero se dejó llevar por lo que sentía, algo que se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre los últimos días.

- Entonces, ¿diste el paso? - volvió a preguntar viendo que parecía relajarse.

Kate comprendió que si no se lo contaba, no dejaría de preguntar.

- Sí – contesto sin más.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Te voy a tener que sacar todo con sacacorchos? ¿Qué te dijo?

- No me dijo nada porque no le dije nada.

- ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Le dijiste lo que sentías o no?

- Si y no – viendo la mirada de confusión de la forense, se apresuró a aclarar – Empecé, pero nos interrumpió Ryan.

- Ahora entiendo tu comportamiento. Ya hablaré yo con Ryan.

- No Lanie, de momento no digas nada. Te lo he contado porque me parecías una persona en la que se puede confiar, pero de momento no quiero que digas nada.

Lanie la observó y asintió.

- Pero, ¿sabes lo que siente el doctor por ti?

- Lo sé – dijo recordando aquel apasionado beso que le había dejado sin respiración – Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

- Si ya sabes lo que siente, ¡déjate de tanta conversación y pasa a la acción, Kate!

- ¡Lanie! - en ese momento agradeció que estuviesen solas.

- ¿Qué? - dijo haciéndose la tonta con una sonrisa en los labios – Si ya sabes lo que siente él por ti y tú has dejado de negar lo que sientes por él, ¿a qué esperas?

Kate se quedó en silencio con las mejillas en un tono rojizo a causa de los comentarios de la forense.

- Debo volver al trabajo – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Esta vez no te hagas de rogar y cuéntamelo, si no quieres que me lance yo – dijo a voz en grito para que fuese audible a oídos de Kate, que ya estaba fuera de la morgue.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio no vio a Richard y tampoco encontró a Esposito ni a Ryan. Se acercó hasta la sala de descanso y los encontró allí, charlando entre ellos.

- No debió ser fácil para ella – escuchó decir a Ryan.

- Fue muy duro. Era su amiga, la única persona en la que Helen confiaba y por eso se cree con la obligación de darle justicia. Me daba miedo que nos estuviésemos adentrando demasiado en algo que nos venía grande pero no podía dejarla sola, porque sabía que no se daría por vencido, que no abandonaría.

- Lo entiendo, tío – vio como Esposito le daba un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro, lo que le sorprendió – Siento si fui muy borde con vosotros, pero es que Gates me tenía enfilado porque yo fui quien acepté que trabajaseis con nosotros.

- No te preocupes, Esposito. Tu posición no debe ser fácil.

Kate creyó que ya había escuchado suficiente, así que caminó hacia ellos provocando que todos se girasen para mirarla.

- Les he contado lo que Lanie nos dijo – se adelantó Richard, sabiendo que sería lo primero que le preguntaría.

- ¿Habéis podido averiguar algo más?

- Seguimos esperando los vídeos de las cámaras de seguridad – informó Esposito.

- No es necesario que os quedéis. Yo voy a esperar a que me lleguen los vídeos. Podéis iros a casa. Nos veremos mañana.

- Está bien, pero si averiguáis algo, avisadnos.

Esposito y Ryan asintieron. Kate espero a que los detectives se hubiesen marchado a sus escritorios para posar sus ojos en Richard con una mirada seductora que le animaba a volver a casa. Este tragó saliva antes de empezar a caminar con ella a su lado.

El trayecto en coche se le hizo eterno. De vez en cuando se dedicaban miradas, pero par ninguno de los dos aquello era suficiente.  
Kate aparcó frente a su apartamento y dubitativa, bajó del coche mientras Richard hacía lo mismo.  
Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kate se dejó caer en el sofá. Aquel trabajo era agotador. Entonces vio como la luz del teléfono parpadeaba. Alguien le había dejado un mensaje en el contestador. Se levantó y apretó el botón.

_Kate, soy Jack. Cuando oigas este mensaje, llámame. Quiero hablarte de un casting para una nueva película que podría interesarte. Muchas personas van a presentarse, así que no tardes en devolverme la llamada.  
_

Cuando la voz de Jack se apagó, Richard estaba a su lado.

- ¿Aun sigues teniendo a Jack como mánager?

- Si, es el único que he tenido desde que empecé. Me conoce muy bien, sabe lo que quiero, así que, ¿para que cambiar?

- Me alegra saber que sigues teniéndolo a tu lado. Me cae bien ese tipo. ¿Lo vas a llamar?

- No, es muy tarde. Ya lo haré mañana.

- ¿Te apetece que encargue algo para cenar? - Kate asintió - ¿Qué tal comida española? - Me han dicho que han abierto un restaurante español que es muy bueno.

- Me parece estupendo, Rick.

Richard se dispuso a hacer el pedido mientras Kate se ponía cómoda; necesitaba quitarse esa encorsetada ropa que llevaba para trabajar. No podía dejar de pensar en la conversación que había mantenido con Lanie. Sabía lo que sentía por Richard y, desde esa mañana, los sentimientos de él había quedado al descubierto, así que, ¿por qué no lanzarse?

- ¡Kate! - le llamó Richard desde el otro lado de la puerta – La cena ya está.

- Enseguida salgo, Rick – le dijo para que le permitiese un segundo y así decidirse sobre lo que iba a hacer.

Richard la esperaba sentado en el sofá con la mesa preparada. Cuando la vio vestida únicamente con un jersey que le cubría lo estrictamente necesario, se quedó fascinado.

- Estás preciosa, Kate – consiguió decir, provocando que esta se ruborizase sin poder evitarlo.

En la mesa, diversas rosas rojas esparcidas daban color, a la vez de resultar elegante y romántica. Pequeñas velas daban luminosidad y contraste al salón, que solo era iluminado por ellas.

- Me he permitido la licencia de pedir por ti. Tarrina de foie de pato marinado al sauternes y pequeñas coles rellenas de centolla con salsa de dos caviares de entrante. De primer plato, salmón y verduritas a la parrilla con vinagreta de anchoas. El postre es una sorpresa.

- Tiene muy buena pinta Rick y huele muy bien.

- Parece que no se equivocan cuando dicen que es un buen restaurante.

Kate se sentó junto a él. Estaban tan cerca que se rozaban continuamente mientras comían, lo que provocaba la sonrisas de ambos.  
Cansada de esperar a terminar la cena, Kate pinchó un pequeño trozo del delicioso salmón y se la acercó a Richard quien, con una mirada divertida, la aceptó. Ambos comenzaron así un juego que empezó a caldear el ambiente. De repente, cuando Kate fue a darle otro trozo de salmón, vio como sus ojos se habían oscurecido fruto de la lujuria, y no quiso esperar más.

- ¿Recuerdas que hay algo que no terminamos esta mañana? - se fue acercando lentamente a él hasta prácticamente rozar sus labios.

Richard tragó saliva y asintió.

- ¿Qué te parece si la terminamos ahora?

Richard no fue capaz de contenerse y se lanzó sobre los labios de ella en un beso lleno de pasión y desenfreno. Ambos se habían estado aguantando las ganas durante todo el día y ahora se dejaban llevar. Kate pasó sus manos por los hombros de él, jugando con su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia ella, desesperada por sentirlo cerca.

Cuando el aire les comenzó a faltar, se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos eran conscientes de que habían cruzado un límite que durante años ninguno habían tenido intención de rebasar, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado y ambos necesitaban cruzar ese límite.

- La comida se echará a perder...

- No te preocupes por la comida ahora. Mañana encargaremos más – le susurró Richard al oído.

Kate se levantó del sofá, tomando por sorpresa a Richard, quien empezó a temer que se hubiese arrepentido. Entonces, le tendió la mano y este suspiró aliviado. Con una sonrisa, lo guió hasta su habitación, pero a Richard le parecía que llevaba demasiado tiempo separado de ella, así que a mitad de camino la arrinconó contra la pared, besándola desesperadamente. Sus lenguas jugaban a llevar el control en una batalla en la que no parecía haber un vencedor. Kate, pese a querer llevar el mando, no pudo hacer otra cosa que entregarse a él. Richard comenzó a besar su cuello; ella se arqueó, dándole un mejor acceso. Fue bajando lentamente dejando un camino de besos a su paso, hasta llegar al comienzo del jersey. Kate levantó los brazos y él se lo quitó, dejándola con un conjunto de lencería rojo. Richard dedicó unos segundos a admirar la belleza de la persona que hasta unas horas antes, consideraba su amiga, pero Kate no estaba dispuesta a esperar y se acercó a él reclamando sus labios. Sin dejar de besarse ni un segundo, consiguieron llegar hasta la habitación de ella. Kate notó tras ella la cama, antes de comenzar a quitarle a Richard los botones de su camisa. Desesperada por tenerlo todo para ella, tiró de la camisa provocando que los botones acabasen saltando, quedando esparcidos por la habitación. Pasó su mano por el trabajado torso del doctor, deleitándose con cada centímetro de su piel. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se dejó caer en la cama, tirando de él, provocando la risa de ambos. Richard volvió a los labios de Kate, devorándolos mientras ella jugaba con el botón de su pantalón. En escasos minutos, la ropa de ambos yacía esparcida por la habitación sin ningún orden, mientras Richard y Kate se amaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Minutos después, ambos permanecían abrazados, disfrutando de la felicidad que los embargaba. Kate, con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Richard, escuchaba el rítmico latir de su corazón, mientras él jugaba con su pelo.  
Rick.

- Mmm – dijo sin intención de romper el momento de paz y felicidad en el que estaban sumergidos.

- Ha sido maravilloso.

Kate se irguió, apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano manteniendo el codo flexionado, para observar sus intensos ojos azules, antes de que él le diese un tierno beso y la alojara de nuevo en sus brazos, entre los que se quedó dormida.

- Te quiero, Kate – le susurró apartándole unos traviesos mechones de su rostro.

Esta se revolvió entre sus brazos y, medio dormida, consiguió responderle.

- Y yo a ti, Rick.


	14. Capítulo 13

Un ruido en el silencio de la noche la sobresaltó, despertándola de lo que creía que había sido otro de sus muchos sueños. Se giró, alargando la mano, encontrando el otro lado de la cama vacío. Volvió a escucharlo de nuevo. Se puso las zapatillas y la bata de seda y se dirigió hacia el salón, de donde provenían los ruidos.

Sigilosamente, se fue acercando hasta quedarse apoyada en el marco de la puerta, contemplándolo. Estaba sentado en el sofá, vestido únicamente con el pantalón del pijama, muy concentrado en algo que escribía en su portátil. Con la mirada recorrió sus pectorales y su acompasada subida y bajada al compás de su respiración. Disfrutó de las maravillosas vistas que le proporcionaba. Nunca hubiese pensado que verlo así le produciría esa descarga eléctrica que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Parecía una adolescente viviendo la experiencia del primer amor. No podía apartar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se alegraba de haber tomado la decisión de abrirse y dejar de engañarse a si misma. El miedo a perderlo la había paralizado cuando fue consciente de lo que sentía. Ahora se daba cuenta de todo lo que podría haber perdido si no se hubiese arriesgado.

Caminó hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

- No quería despertarte – le dijo Richard apartando el portátil para rodearla por los hombros con su brazo derecho.

- Pues yo me alegro de haberlo hecho. No todos los días puedo disfrutar de un espectáculo como este.

- Vaya, veo que te has despertado juguetona – le dijo con una sonrisa antes de levantarse – Volvamos a la cama.

- Espera Rick – lo sujetó de la mano, instándole a volver a sentarse.

Richard se sentó nuevamente, esperando pacientemente a que Kate hablase.

- La primera vez te vi escribiendo, hace unos días, no quisiste compartirlo conmigo – hizo una pausa mientras observaba como Richard parecía sorprenderse ante sus palabras – Me gustaría que no me ocultases nada, Rick. Quiero que sientas que puedes confiar en mi, porque estoy aquí, no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Rick – pasó una mano por su pelo, jugando con él.

Richard se giró quedando frente a ella y la besó con ternura. La atrajo hacia él y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Hace varios años, en las escasas horas que tenía para desconectar del trabajo, comencé a escribir. Al principio, empezó como un juego, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en algo más, una especie de vía de escape. Escribir me permitía descubrir nuevas sensaciones; viajar a lugares inhóspitos, desconocidos, preciosos; vivir la vida de otros;... En los últimos años no he dejado de escribir, pero nunca he tenido el valor de mostrárselo a nadie.

- Pero, ¿por qué, Rick? - preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo que tenía flexionado sobre el sofá.

- Puede que porque me parecen algo mediocre. No lo sé, siento que lo que escribo no son más que los desvarios de un pobre doctor.

- No digas eso, Rick. Te conozco, sé que no haces nada que no vaya a quedar perfecto.

Kate permaneció en silencio, asimilando todo lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Qué estabas escribiendo ahora? - le preguntó alargando el brazo para llegar hasta el portátil, pero Richard lo retiró – Por favor, Rick.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Richard pudo ver en ella a la persona que tan bien conocía, a la tozuda Kate que no se daba por vencida. Desistió en el intento de mantenerla al margen y acercó el portátil, colocándolo en su regazo para que la pantalla estuviese a la vista de ambos.

- ¿Richard Castle? - preguntó al leer el nombre de la carpeta que abrió.

- Cuando empecé a escribir tenía la ilusión de publicar algo alguna vez. Mi nombre me parecía demasiado largo y con tintes aristocráticos, así que opté por Castle como apellido artístico y eliminé mi segundo nombre.

Kate asintió y siguió con la mirada fija en la pantalla.

- Ola de calor – leyó el título en el procesador de texto que tenía abierto – Un título sugerente. ¿De qué trata la historia?

- Si he llegado hasta aquí, compartiendo contigo lo que escribo, lo voy a hacer bien. Cada día, cuando lleguemos del trabajo, te leeré un poco. ¿Qué te parece?

- Me parece bien siempre que tú aceptes publicar algo.

- ¡Pero si aun no has leído nada de lo que he escrito! Puede que no te guste...

- Créeme Rick – le susurró cerca de sus labios – me gustará.

- Me lo pensaré – cedió finalmente sin ser capaz de pensar fríamente teniéndola tan cerca – Y ahora, volvamos a la cama.

Richard la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a la habitación, sin dejar de sonreír y dedicarse miradas sugerentes. Ninguno de los dos parecían saciados. Aprovecharon para descubrirse mutuamente, para memorizar cada parte del cuerpo del otro, para amarse sin medida.

- Rick – le susurró arropada entre sus brazos.

- Mmm

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por dejarme conocerte un poco más. Por quererme.

- Siempre – la besó dulcemente – Ahora, duérmete cariño.

Una gran tormenta acompañada de truenos y relámpagos la despertó y se encontró rodeada por sus brazos que la aprisionaban. Bajo el estruendo de un día oscuro en Nueva York, Kate se sentía protegida junto a él. Las piernas del doctor rodeaban las suyas impidiéndole moverse, así que al girarse entre sus brazos, él se despertó.

- Buenos días, Kate.

- Buenos días, Rick – se acercó a sus labios para probarlos – Tenemos que levantarnos, no quiero que nos tengan que volver a llamar.

- Quédate aquí un poquito más, Kate – le susurró tirando de ella para que volviese a la cama.

- Por favor, Rick, no me lo pongas más difícil – se soltó de su mano, poniendo espacio entre ellos para no caer en la tentación – Me voy a la ducha.

- Voy contigo – dijo saliendo de la cama, sorprendiéndola al abrazarla por la espalda – Así ahorraremos tiempo – una sonrisa juguetona se dibujo en su cara.

Esposito y Ryan esperaban impacientes la llegada de Kate y Richard para ponerlos al día de todo lo que habían descubierto.

- Os estábamos esperando.

- ¿Qué ocurre Esposito? - preguntó Kate.

- Lanie recibió esta mañana las pruebas de ADN de la víctima – les dijo mientras caminaba con ellos hasta el escritorio de Ryan – Se trata de William Lopez. Es un actor que trabaja en una de las mejores agencias del mundo del cine y el teatro, cuyo director es uno de los peces gordos de ese mundo, Graimes Nicola.

- No puede ser – Kate se acercó a una de las sillas y se dejó caer, mirando hacia el suelo con las manos cubriéndole el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kate? - se agachó apoyando las manos en sus piernas – Mírame – le sujetó la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza – Por favor, Kate, dime que sucede.

- Una de las pocas veces que Helen me habló de Tom me dijo que era el asistente de uno de los grandes productores del cine.

- ¿Estás diciendo que...?

- Sí, que la víctima conocía a Tom, el que fue el principal sospechoso de la muerte de Helen – interrumpió Kate a Ryan.

Richard se acercó a ella y la abrazó, sin importarse que estuviesen en comisaría.

- Estoy aquí. No te preocupes, Kate.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Esposito se decidió a hablar.

- Descartamos la posibilidad de que Tom estuviese ligado al caso de Helen. Las pruebas nos llevaron hasta Mike Sullivan y no hemos podido averiguar nada más de momento. No podemos seguir culpando a Tom, al menos en lo que se refiere a la muerte de Helen – Esposito hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando – Kate, nos gustaría que vieras el video que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad de un edificio cercano al Hudson.

- ¿Estás segura de querer seguir con esto, Kate? - le susurró Richard para que solo ella pudiese oírlo – No tienes por que hacerlo, tú no eres policía.

- No te preocupes Rick, estoy bien – se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a los inspectores.

Ryan le dio al play y en la pantalla del ordenador apareció la víctima acompañada de un hombre corpulento con aspecto de haberse pasado con los ejercicios de pesas. Su cuerpo era fibroso, daba la sensación de que nadie podría con él.

- ¿Lo conoces? - le preguntó Ryan refiriéndose al acompañante de la víctima.

- No sé quien es. Lo poco que sé de Tom y de sus compañeros es de oídas, por lo que Helen me contaba. Nunca los vi. Sé que Helen los conocía, pero ella nunca me los presentó, nunca me presentó a nadie. Ni siquiera conocía a la víctima. Siento no seros de mucha ayuda.

- Has hecho mucho, Kate – la animó Esposito – Nos has ayudado a relacionarlo con Tom y nos has dado una nueva vía de investigación. Daremos con los culpables y pagaran por ello.

Kate suspiró, la situación la superaba. Había creído que podría con todo,pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Quería seguir adelante, sentía que era algo que debía hacer pese a no dedicarse a ello, pero las fuerzas comenzaban a flaquearle. No se sentía con ánimos para seguir viendo aquella cinta.

- Hola Lanie – dijo sin ningún entusiasmo en su voz.

- ¡Kate! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Has venido a contarme como fue la noche? Soy toda oídos.

- No he venido por eso, Lanie. Necesitaba despejarme un poco y he venido a verte.

- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? - le preguntó bordeando la camilla donde estaba la víctima para acercarse a ella.

- Es este caso, cada vez me resulta más complicado seguir adelante, no sé como lo voy a hacer.

- ¿Es por Helen? - Kate asintió – Kate, tú no estás obligada a seguir con esto, eres actriz y no policía. Helen tendrá justicia, pero no es necesario que tú sigas aquí.

- Debo hacerlo, Lanie. ¿No lo comprendes? Soy la única persona que la conocía, la única que puede ayudar en su caso. No voy a dejarlo.

- Esta bien, Kate. Solo quiero que sepas que estaré aquí para lo que necesites – hizo una pausa – Tengo una idea. ¿Por qué no quedamos para cenar? Así me cuentas como fue todo anoche. Podrías traerte a tu doctor – dijo esto último con una amplia sonrisa – y que se viniesen también Esposito y Ryan.

- Lo hablaré con Rick – contestó – Ahora debo volver, los chicos me estarán esperando – dijo con una sonrisa – Gracias Lanie.

Lanie se acercó a ella y la abrazó, tomándola por sorpresa. Kate lo agradeció y salió de la morgue con la sensación de que estaba haciendo lo correcto al seguir adelante con el caso ayudando a los inspectores.


	15. Capítulo 14

La tarde pasó entre llamadas de teléfonos y revisiones de vídeos, lo que les permitió anotar algunos datos en la línea temporal de la muerte de William Lopez, aunque seguían siendo escasos.

Viendo a Esposito y Rayan ocupados, Kate se tomo unos momentos para dirigirse a la sala de descanso, donde observó una moderna cafetera plateada de grandes dimensiones de la que salía vapor.  
Richard ya estaba allí, junto a la cafetera, en la cual se estaba preparando una taza de café. Kate se quedó observándolo, viendo como con minuciosos movimientos presionaba diversos botones de la máquina, concentrándose y esmerándose en preparar el café con delicadeza. Un delicioso olor a vainilla mezclando con un intenso aroma a café le inundó los sentidos.

- En esta comisaría no saben lo que es el buen café – se giró quedando frente a ella, que lo escrutaba con la mirada – así que tuve que comprar esta maravillosa cafetera suiza – le tendió a Kate su humeante taza – Tu café, con un ligero toque de vainilla y dos terrones de azúcar.

Kate se quedó observándolo, admirada por su atención, embelesada por el cuidado y esmero en prepararle esa taza de café de la que siempre se encargaba. Mordiéndose el labio, rozó su mano al tomar la taza que le ofrecía.

- Gracias – le dijo llevándosela a la boca - ¿Saben los chicos que la has comprado? - le preguntó refiriéndose a la máquina de café.

- No, eres la primera en saberlo.

Kate permaneció en silencio disfrutando de la humeante y caliente taza de café.

- Rick – este fijó los ojos en ella – Lanie me ha propuesto que vayamos a cenar con ella y los chicos. ¿Te apetece?

- Bueno... yo tenía pensado otra cosa – soltó la taza en la mesa y la atrajo hacia él.

- ¡Solo piensas en eso, Richard! - no pudo contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir.

- No pensaba en eso, pero también tengo muchas ganas de ello – se acercó a sus labios dándole un casto beso.

- Entonces, ¿en qué pensabas? - le preguntó intrigada.

- ¿Es que ya no recuerdas que te hice una promesa? - permaneció en silencio hasta que vio como sus ojos se iluminaban – Me apetecía mucho compartirlo contigo, pero habrá más días – le dijo con una sonrisa – Dile a Lanie que quedamos esta noche. Yo invito, conozco un restaurante que les gustará.

- ¿Y a mí no me gustaría? - le preguntó seductoramente al oír que a ella no la había incluido.

- Para ti tenía otro pensado, pero este también te gustará.

- No me dirás nada, ¿verdad?

Richard negó con la cabeza y volvió a sumergirse en la boca de ella, ávido por saborearla. Con la respiración entrecortada, acabaron separándose.

- Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo o los chicos empezaran a preocuparse por nosotros.

Kate lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él hacia su escritorio, donde ambos permanecieron trabajando durante varias horas hasta terminar la jornada laboral.

- Chicos, ¿os apetece que vayamos a cenar? Lanie se unirá a nosotros – les preguntó Kate esperando que la forense no tuviese planes.

- ¿Lanie? - preguntó Esposito con un entusiasmo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno – Yo me apunto. ¿Qué dices tú, bro? - se giró hacia Ryan.

- Si no os importa que venga Jenny …

- ¿Quién es Jenny? - preguntó un curioso Richard.

- Jenny es mi novia. Hoy habíamos quedado para ir a cenar.

- Que se venga con nosotros, así la conocemos – propuso Kate, que no se esperaba que el inspector tuviese novia.

- Bien, como invito yo que soy quien conoce el restaurante, tendréis que seguirnos. Vamos a buscar a Lanie y nos vemos en la salida de la 12th dentro de cinco minutos.

Los inspectores asintieron. Kate y Castle se dirigieron al ascensor mientras Esposito y Ryan terminaban de recoger sus correspondientes escritorios.

- ¡Pero que ven mis ojos! ¡El doctor y la actriz cogidos de la mano! - una traviesa sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lanie cuando los vio entrar.

Ninguno de los dos eran conscientes de que no se habían soltado de la mano desde que entraron en el ascensor. Cuando Lanie se percató de ello, se separaron mientras que un intenso color rojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de Kate.

- ¿A qué debo esta agradable visita? - preguntó la forense.

- Hemos hablado sobre tu plan con los chicos. Nos están esperando para cenar. ¿Te apuntas?

- Cuando te lo dije no pensé que fuese a ser esta noche, pero si, me uno a vosotros. Id con los chicos, yo me reuniré con vosotros en 10 minutos. Tengo que recoger esto un poco – dijo señalando la camilla.

Kate asintió y salió de la morgue, seguida por Richard.

- Por los comentarios de Lanie y sus miradas, tengo la sensación de haberme perdido algo.

- No sé de que me hablas, Rick – intentó excusarse.

- Ya, seguro – dijo en un tono irónico

***

Quince minutos después, Richard conducía con Kate a su lado, seguidos por Espósito al volante con Lanie como copiloto y Ryan y Jenny de pasajeros.

- ¿Crees que entre Lanie y Esposito hay algo? - le preguntó Richard a Kate caminó al restaurante.

- No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré – le dijo pensando que le haría pagar a Lanie con la misma moneda que le había hecho pagar a ella los días anteriores.

Richard se giró un segundo para ver como sonreía y acto seguido,volvió la vista a la carretera hasta la llegada al restaurante.

***

- Vaya tío,no te debe ir nada mal en tu trabajo para poder permitirte pagar un restaurante como este – dijo un asombrado Esposito ante el lujo que desprendía la zona en la que se hallaban.

- Eso es lo bueno de ser uno de los mejores en mi campo – dijo Castle con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Richard y su ego – dijo Kate ganándose la risas de todos.

Upper East Side era uno de los barrios más lujosos de Nueva York, donde Richard había hecho amistades por su trabajo. Su buen hacer como doctor le había valido el respeto y la admiración tanto de compañeros como de pacientes. Quienes acudían y se ponían en sus manos, salían contentos, por lo que su reputación se había visto beneficiada. Muchos de los ciudadanos neoyorquinos con alto poder adquisitivo que vivían en este barrio, eran pacientes que solían pagarle grandes cantidades para que se desplazara hasta sus casas; no solía gustarles el mezclarse con personas que consideraban de clase inferior.

Una gran escalinata daba acceso al restaurante Daniel. Con su entrada decorada por una pérgola de color marfil con el nombre del restaurante bordado en ella a modo de marquesina, le daba un toque elegante. El restaurante francés derrochaba lujo y exquisitez con su fachada de mármol y juegos de luces y sombras creados por focos colocados en lugares estratégicos.

Impresionados, todos admiraron la majestuosidad del restaurante. Richard les instó a entrar. Kate se acercó a él y lo tomó de la mano, ante la sonrisa de este. Delante, Esposito y Lanie hablaban animadamente, al igual que Jenny y Ryan.

- Señor Rodgers – un trajeado hombre se acercó a él, saludándolo – Síganme, por favor.

Todos siguieron al maître y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas con vistas a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Kate miró divertida a Lanie que se sentó junto a Esposito con una sonrisa.

- Este lugar es impresionante – dijo Jenny asombrada ante la elegancia de las mesas con mantelería y cubertería de plata del restaurante y la atención de los camareros.

- Pues espera a probar la comida que hacen. Daniel tiene una cocina exquisita.

Mientras esperaban a ser atendidos por los camareros, comentaron el caso, dando cada uno su opinión sobre lo que creían que podría haber sucedido.  
El camarero les tomó nota de lo que cada uno quería y entonces Lanie cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Se conoce a muchos tíos en el mundo del cine? - le preguntó a Kate, provocando que esta se atragantase con la copa de vino Château d'Yquem que Richard había pedido.

- ¡Lanie! - le reprendió.

- ¿Qué? … ¿Piensas contestarme o no?

Richard cruzó una fugaz mirada con Kate, provocando que esta se sonrojase.

- Se conoce a muchas personas, como en todos los trabajos, Lanie – le dijo saliendo del paso.

Por debajo de la mesa tomó la mano de Richard, apretándosela. Este le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Lanie no parecía contenta con la respuesta, sin embargo, desistió de seguir preguntando.

- Por cierto chicos – Kate se dirigió a Esposito y Lanie – Hemos conocido a Jenny, y... ¿vosotros qué?

Lanie abrió los ojos de par en par y Esposito comenzó a titubear.

- Yo... yo no... no tengo pareja – consiguió decir Esposito.

- ¿Y tú, Lanie? - siguió insistiendo Richard.

- No tengo nada serio,si es eso lo que quieres saber – confesó con cierto nerviosismo la forense.

Richard y Kate se miraron sin poder contener una sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió entre risas. Kate y Richard les contaron el curioso modo que tuvieron de conocerse y como habían crecido juntos, incluso cuando eligieron caminos distintos, Richard como doctor y Kate como actriz, él había seguido a su lado como su doctor. Todos escuchaban con atención, haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando. Luego llegó el turno de los inspectores y la forense. Espósito le contó como llegó después de su etapa como francotirador, mientras que en el caso de Ryan había sido vocacional, similar a Lanie.

La cena se alargó sin que se diesen cuenta, debido al buen ambiente que se había creado.

- Es hora de volver a casa, mañana tenemos un largo día por delante – dijo Ryan.

- Sí, se ha hecho tarde – corroboró Richard – Ryan, Jenny, podemos acercaros. Kate no vive muy lejos de vosotros.

- Gracias Richard – le dijo Jenny con una sonrisa.

A la salida, el maître les tendió los abrigos que a la entrada se había encargado de guardarles en el pequeño armario que tenían. Tras ello, salieron a la calle.

Habiendo tomado algunas copas de más, Lanie se mostraba muy relajada y no parecía importarle que la vieran agarrada del brazo de Espósito.  
Kate se giró para devolverle una sonrisa a Richard. Este entendió su gesto y le devolvió la sonrisa.  
En ese momento se escuchó un disparo y Kate bajó la vista. Se hombro derecho comenzaba a sangrar abundantemente. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano izquierda a la herida para taparla.  
Richard, que lo veía todo horrorizado, reaccionó.

- ¡Han disparado a Kate! - gritó enloquecido. Lanie y Esposito que iban unos pasos por delante de ellos, se giraron, contemplando enmudecidos la escena.

El hombro de Kate no dejaba de sangrar. Richard se acercó rápidamente a ella apartándole la mano, mientras Lanie avisaba a gritos a Jenny y Ryan que se habían quedado rezagados. Inmediatamente, Esposito y Rayan se pusieron en guardia sacando sus pistolas en previsión de un nuevo ataque.

- Kate, no te toques, puedes infectarte la herida y complicarse – le dijo intentado aparentar tranquilidad para no asustarla – Parece una herida limpia, la bala no ha desgarrado ningún tejido ni a tocado ninguna vena o arteria importante a su paso – respondió tras examinar la herida – Lanie, necesito que llames al hospital en el que trabajo. Diles que voy de camino con una paciente que ha sufrido una herida de bala. No parece algo complicado, pero tienen que sacarle la bala.

Llevó a Kate al coche y le tendió varias gasas para que mantuviese presionada la herida. Una vez la dejó dentro del coche, se acercó a los chicos.

- Esposito, averiguar quien a disparado y si es posible darle caza. Hay que coger a ese hijo de…. - ante el gesto de Lanie para que se apaciguase dejó la palabra sin terminar- y que pague por lo que ha hecho. Solo de imaginar que... - fue incapaz de continuar la frase. Las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir acabaron logrando su cometido.

- Ey, tío, no te preocupes, daremos con él – le animó Ryan mientras le apretaba el hombro en un intento por reconfortarlo.

- Ahora vete, Kate te necesita – Richard asintió y se dirigió al coche.

Kate lo miraba aterrorizada y él no pudo más que sentirse desolado al verla de aquel modo.  
Se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente. Con la frente apoyada en la de ella, le susurró.

- No te preocupes Kate, trabajo con el mejor equipo, estarás en buenas manos. Estarás perfectamente en unas horas.

Esta asintió, sintiéndose segura junto a él, pero un pequeño escalofrío que no la había abandonado las últimas horas, volvió a hacer acto de presencia.

- Tengo mucho miedo, Rick. Desde la muerte de Helen tengo la sensación de que nos estamos equivocando y buscamos en el lugar equivocado. Esto es más grande de lo que creemos. Tengo miedo por ti, miedo de arrastrarte conmigo. Esta no es tu lucha, Rick.

- Kate, escúchame bien. Eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Tú me has animado y apoyado siempre, has estado conmigo tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, más de lo que podríamos haber imaginado. Ahora soy más que un amigo, soy tu novio. Nunca te he dejado sola, así que ¿por qué crees que voy a hacerlo ahora? Voy a seguir a tu lado pase lo que pase, voy a cuidar de ti como lo he estado haciendo hasta ahora, así que no quiero que vuelvas a sugerir que te deje sola.

Kate lo miró y cualquier indicio de temor desapareció en una fracción de segundo. Le encantaba la capacidad que tenía para reconfortarla y hacerla sentir segura.

- Sin duda tienes un don para las palabras – bromeó haciendo que la atmósfera se relajara – Gracias por estar a mi lado – se acercó a él para besarlo – Te quiero, Rick – le susurró en sus labios.

- Y yo a ti, Kate – le dijo antes de poner rumbo al hospital.

* * *

**Aclaración:**  
**Daniel es un afamado es un afamado chef con restaurante por diversas ciudades en todo el mundo.**  
**En Nueva York, concretamente en Upper East Side, se encuentra uno de ellos.**  
**La descripción que he hecho del restaurante no es la real, ya que la fachada no muestra la elegancia que intenta describir. La descripción se corresponde a una mezcla entre los diversos restaurante que tiene este chef.**  
**Para el que esté interesado, os dejo el link de la web oficial:**


	16. Capítulo 15

El tráfico neoyorquino parecía reflejar la situación que minutos antes se había producido. Los coches circulaban como si la carretera fuera suya, parecía como si hubiese alguna clase de acontecimiento importante que les llevase a querer llegar los primeros a cualquier precio. Las calles se embotellaban de coches que tocaban el claxon desesperados por llegar a sus destinos. Nueva York era un auténtico caos de tráfico.

Richard agradeció el haber tomado la decisión de elegir el camino más largo pero menos transitado para llegar al hospital.

Tres horas después, Kate permanecía en una sala del hospital con la herida cubierta por un incómodo vendaje que rodeaba su torso, a la espera de que llegase el doctor y le diese el alta para poder volver a su casa.  
No dejaba de pensar en lo que había sucedido. El caso de Helen se había visto relegado, por falta de pruebas, a un segundo plano, aunque para ella seguía siendo de vital importancia encontrar a su asesino. Por otro lado estaba la víctima que habían hallado junto al río Hudson. Poco había podido averiguar sobre ello, aunque en la comisaría no se habían dado por vencido. Nunca lo hacían.

La voz de Richard la alejó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Se puede? Preguntó entreabriendo la puerta.

- Pasa, Rick.

Richard entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama, junto a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó como si temiese la respuesta.

- Me duele un poco, pero estoy bien - mintió para evitar preocuparlo más de lo que ya estaba - Rick, no dejo de pensar que esto ha sido premeditado. Nadie sabía que íbamos a estar cenando en ese restaurante, así que seguramente...

- Nos estuvieron siguiendo – dijeron ambos a la vez

- Tenemos que avisar a los chicos – dijo Kate levantándose de la cama –  
Quizás puedan averiguar algo con las cámaras de seguridad que hay por Times Square. Si nos estaban siguiendo desde que salimos de la oficina, las cámaras debieron haberlo captado cuando pasamos por allí.

- Espera, Kate. Aun no ha llegado el doctor.

- Richard, no puedo esperar. Antes creía que iban tras Helen, pero empiezo a creer que ella no era más que un peón en este juego de ajedrez.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que crees que el que te ha disparado es el mismo que mató a Helen?

- Son solo conjeturas, por eso necesito hablar con los chicos. Tengo que saber quien está tras esto.

- Lo harás Kate, pero cuando hablemos con el doctor. Tenemos que saber que estás bien para volver al trabajo. No voy a permitir que por tu cabezonería corras riesgos innecesarios – le dijo con rotundidad.

- Richard, ya te dije que esta es mi lucha, no la tuya – le espetó elevando el tono de voz – No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados a esperar a que den el siguiente paso ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

- La que no lo entiendes eres tú – le dijo a gritos levantándose de la cama – No entiendes que si vas tras él te estarás metiendo en el ojo del huracán. Tú misma me dijiste que esto es más grande de lo que pensamos. No puedes correr en busca de esos psicópatas como si fueses una policía cuando puede que lo que busquen sea precisamente eso – se llevó los brazos a la cabeza, exasperado, e intentó calmarse – Esto es muy peligroso Kate, creo que no necesitas que te lo recuerde. Debemos estar seguros de lo que hacemos. Los chicos van a dar con él, nosotros les ayudaremos.

El sonido de la puerta al ser golpeada suavemente hizo que dieran por terminado lo que se estaba convirtiendo en una pelea.

- Kate – dijo el doctor acercándose a ella – Te hemos extraído la bala sin ningún problema. Has tenido mucha suerte, si el proyectil llega a herirte unos centímetros a la derecha no estaríamos hablando ahora – Kate intercambió una rápida mirada con Richard, que parecía horrorizado ante el comentario del doctor – Voy a recetarte medicamentos para el dolor. Debes tener cuidado o la herida no cicatrizará bien. He tenido una breve conversación con tu compañero antes de venir a visitarte. No debería hacer esto, deberías permanecer en observación al menos esta noche, pero Richard me ha asegurado que no te quedarías aquí tan fácilmente. Esto es un favor que te hago, te voy a dar el alta pero deberás tener mucho cuidado – terminó diciendo ante la cara de desesperación Kate.

Richard le dio las gracias al doctor y lo acompañó fuera de la sala, donde permanecieron conversando durante varios minutos.

* * *

A la salida del hospital, Richard permanecía en silencio caminando al lado de Kate, sin atreverse a decir nada que pudiese avivar la discusión que habían vivido minutos antes. Richard se sentó al volante y condujo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo sin hablarme, Richard? - le preguntó cuando él aparcó el coche.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga, Kate? Ya no sé que decir ni que hacer que no te moleste. Dime, ¿qué quieres que te diga? - le preguntó irritado mientras esperaba que Kate abriese la puerta de su casa.

Con cara de sorpresa, Kate recibió la espantosa visión que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, ropa esparcida por todo el salón, documentos e informes dispersos por la cocina, cajones abiertos,...

Sin pararse a pensar, entró en la casa descubriendo que alguien la había asaltado con algún propósito.

- ¡Malditos cabrones! - exclamó Kate llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Se acercó a Richard que permanecía parado en la entrada con el semblante serio.

- Rick, yo... lo siento. Sé que no he atendido a explicaciones y que no he sido la persona más razonable estos días. Tenías razón, necesitamos la ayuda de los chicos. Vienen a por mí y parece que esperan que yo vaya en su busca.

Richard la estrechó entre sus brazos, besando su pelo.

- Vámonos a mi casa, allí estarás segura. Llamaré a los chicos para que busquen huellas y pruebas.

Kate asintió, saliendo de la casa de la mano de Richard.

* * *

- ¿Qué ocurre, Esposito? - preguntó Ryan al ver la cara de asombro y preocupación de su compañero tras terminar de hablar por teléfono.

- Se trata de Kate. Han asaltado su casa.

- ¿Pero ella está bien?

- Si, Richard está con ella. Al parecer, entraron cuando Kate aun permanecía en el hospital. Voy a avisar a los de huellas. Dejaremos el visionado del vídeo para más tarde. Tenemos trabajo – le dijo levantándose de su escritorio.

* * *

- ¡Cariño, que sorpresa! - exclamó Martha al ver a su hijo entrar en el loft - ¡Kate! - la aludida le sonrió al entrar - ¿Ocurre algo? Desde que me dijiste que te quedabas en casa de Kate para estar cerca de ella no te he visto – le dijo a su hijo – Parecéis preocupados.

- Madre, han disparado a Kate y han entrado en su casa.

- Dios mio, Kate, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó preocupada, acercándose a ella, dándose cuenta en ese momento de que llevaba el vendaje.

- Ha sido solo un susto, Martha – le dijo Kate restándole importancia – El doctor me ha dicho que solo necesito tener cuidado para no abrirme nuevamente la herida. Richard pensó que sería mejor quedarme aquí, que estaría más segura. Pero yo no quisiera molestar.

- No digas tonterías,querida. Esta es tu casa. Te quedarás aquí, con nosotros – le dijo con rotundidad dándole un cálido abrazo – Es tarde, me voy a descansar, pero mañana quiero que me contéis todos los detalles – dijo pasando la mirada de Kate a su hijo.

Martha se alejó de ellos, dirigiéndose a su habitación, dejándolos solos.

Richard se sentó en el sofá y animó a Kate a hacer lo mismo. Esta recogió las piernas entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Richard. El pasó su brazo izquierdo por alrededor de los hombros de ella.

- No entiendo que quieren de mí. Yo no tengo nada, soy solo una actriz. ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en mi vida?

- No lo pienses más, Kate. Relájate, aquí estás a salvo – la besó dulcemente.

El sonido del teléfono de Kate hizo que esta se sobresaltase y corriera a por él.

- Kate, soy Esposito.

- ¿Habéis encontrado algo en el video? - le preguntó sin darle tiempo a que le explicase el motivo de la llamada.

- No, de momento no hemos averiguado nada porque nos hemos acercado hasta tu casa, por eso te llamaba. Esta vez no han sido tan prudentes, tu casa está llena de huellas. Están tomando muestras para llevarlas a analizar; mañana tendremos los resultados. Quiero que estés tranquila, estamos a un paso de dar con el responsable de todo esto.

- Gracias Esposito.

- Descansa Kate. Mañana va a ser un día largo – le dijo a modo de despedida.

- ¿Han averiguado algo? - preguntó Richard visiblemente preocupado cuando Kate terminó la llamada.

- Tienen huellas que han mandado al laboratorio. Hasta mañana no sabremos nada – le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba en su regazo.

- Pues creo que ha llegado la hora de irse a la cama – le susurró.

- No tengo sueño, Rick – le dijo seductoramente - ¿Se te ocurre algo que podamos hacer?

- ¿Estás tratando de seducirme? - le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- No sé, dímelo tú – le susurró poniéndose en pie.

- Kate, estás recién operada, no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

Aun entendiendo su respuesta, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, frustrada por la situación. Richard la tomó de la mano y se dirigió con ella a su habitación. Con delicadeza, la ayudó a desvestirse, provocando que al rozar su manos sobre la piel de ella, Kate soltara aun gemido.

- Te ayudaré a ponerte el pijama.

- No Richard, estoy bien así. Ven, acuéstate a mi lado.

Richard hizo lo que Kate le pidió, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos, amoldándose al cuerpo de ella. Así, entre caricias, Kate se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo. Richard aprovechó esos minutos que le regaló, pudiendo ver en su rostro la delicadeza que nunca le mostraba, antes de caer rendido en un profundo sueño.

* * *

La cálida voz de Richard la despertó. Se giró esperando encontrarlo a su lado, pero no estaba allí. Se incorporó en la cama, desorientada, aun no se había hecho a la idea de que su casa era ahora dominio de la policía.  
Aguzó el oído y pudo escuchar la voz del doctor, que hablaba animadamente con su madre.

- Kate es tremendamente tozuda, madre. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Ya la conoces, nunca le ha parado nada cuando toma una decisión – se hizo el silencio y Kate se imaginó a Martha dándole la razón – Ahora necesita un lugar seguro.

- Siempre he sabido que no seguías a Kate a cualquier parte donde estuviese trabajando únicamente porque fuese tu amiga. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, Richard. Eres lo único que tengo, no quiero que te pase nada.

- Estaré bien, madre.

Kate miró el reloj de la mesita de noche y, preocupada al darse cuenta que llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa, se vistió como pudo, apretando los dientes cada vez que movía el brazo. Bajó las escaleras y vio a Martha y a Richard preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días – dijo cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

- Buenos días, querida – le dijo Martha.

- Buenos días, cariño – Richard se acercó hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos para besarla – Te estaba preparando el desayuno. Pensaba llevártelo a la cama.

- No hay tiempo, Rick. Debemos estar en la comisaría en media hora.

Richard intercambió una mirada con su madre que le hizo comprender que se había perdido bastante de esa conversación que había escuchado minutos antes.

- Kate, creo que no es buena idea que vayas a trabajar en tu estado. Aquí estarás más segura.

- Richard, no voy a quedarme en tu casa. En la 12th no me ocurrirá nada, estaré entre policías.

- Esta bien – suspiró – Pero no te separes de mí.

- Lo dices como si fueras policía.

- No seré policía, pero no dudes que daría mi vida por ti, Kate.

- Que mono puedes llegar a ser a veces – le dijo en sus labios antes de darle un tierno beso – Y ahora démonos prisa en desayunar, quiero llegar cuanto antes a la comisaría.

* * *

El tráfico en Nueva York volvía a la normalidad. Como cualquier día laboral, las calles estaban llenas de coches que circulaban hacia sus lugares de trabajo, pero se podía transitar por ellas.

Richard y Kate llegaron 10 minutos antes a la comisaría, así que decidieron ir directamente a hablar con Lanie, la única persona de la comisaría que solía llegar antes y salir después de su hora de trabajo.

- Hola chicos – los saludó al verlos entrar en la morgue - ¿Qué tal te encuentras, Kate?

- Bien, Lanie. Con los medicamentos que me indicó el doctor, el dolor se mitiga - le mintió esperando que no fuese demasiado evidente lo doloroso que podía llegar a ser - Además, tengo mi propio doctor en casa – dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a ambos con su comentario.

- Las hay con suerte – masculló provocando la risa de Kate – Por cierto, ¿cómo se te ocurre irte a vivir con la suegra? ¿No sabes que eso no se debe hacer? Y menos cuando lleváis tan poco tiempo juntos. No va a dejar de meter las narices en vuestras cosas, no tendréis intimidad.

- Ey, Lanie, te recuerdo que estoy aquí y que estás hablando de mi madre.

- Te equivocas con Martha – le dijo Kate, ganándose un beso de Richard, quien la atrajo por la espalda hacia él, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos – Ahora dejemos esta conversación para otro momento. He venido para saber si tienes algo sobre las huellas que encontraron en mi casa.

- De eso quería hablaros cuando llegaran los chicos, pero no os voy a hacer esperar. Tengo los resultados del laboratorio. Las huellas pertenecen a Graimes Nicola, el gran productor de cine.

- Sabía que tenía razón. La muerte de ese hombre en el río Hudson, y estoy segura que también la de Helen, son solo peones. Van a por mí.

- Pero, ¿por qué? - preguntó Lanie - ¿Qué puedes tener tú que les interese?

- No lo sé Lanie, pero lo voy a averiguar. No voy a permitir que nadie más muera si puedo evitarlo. Si los chicos se pasan por aquí, diles que he ido a ver a Mike Sullivan. Voy a averiguar por qué motivo me mandó la nota, ya que fue el primer aviso que tuve de esta locura que estamos viviendo.

- ¡Kate, no puedes ir sola! ¡Si ni siquiera deberías estar aquí! - le reprendió Lanie.

- No te preocupes, no estaré sola. Richard viene conmigo.

- Me dejas mucho más tranquila – ironizó – Una actriz recién operada y un doctor jugando a ser policías.

- Lanie, tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, díselo a Esposito y Ryan; yo no puedo esperarlos – le dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

- ¡Richard! - lo llamó la forense antes de que el doctor fuese tras Kate – Cuídala, no dejes que le pase nada.

- Seré su compañero, Lanie. La protegeré con mi vida si es necesario – dijo volviendo a repetir la frase por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de día.

Y es que no había nada de lo que estuviese más seguro. Prefería que lo matasen a él antes que verla sufrir. Kate era su vida y como tal, la iba a proteger como el mayor de sus tesoros.


	17. Capítulo 16

Como una montaña rusa con sus subidas y sus bajadas constantes, así se sentía Kate Beckett. Su vida comenzaba a ser una espiral ascendente que parecía no llegar a tocar techo, hasta que llegó la caída. Una caída empicado que le puso el estómago en la garganta. Creía desfallecer cuando llegó el equilibrio y tras él, de nuevo una subida; aunque ya no tan grande como la primera. O quizás, después del impacto de la subida inicial, las posteriores ya no tuviesen el mismo efecto. Aun no había llegado a comprobarlo, pero eso ahora le daba igual, porque nuevamente había llegado otra caída. Se sentía hastiada, no podía pararse con la montaña rusa en marcha. No sabía como poner fin a aquel mecanismo. Cualquiera le diría que apretase los dientes y aguantara aquella locura hasta que llegase al final, pero ella no estaba dispuesta.  
Su tenacidad y su lucha le habían llevado a estar donde estaba. Su vida no había sido un camino de rosas, había tenido que aprender a sobrellevar duras situaciones como el rechazo constante en su profesión por ser hija de los afamados abogados criminalistas Beckett. Sabía que no había nada en el mundo que se le pudiese resistir porque de un modo u otro acabaría lográndolo. Por eso no entraba en sus planes la idea de bajarse de aquella montaña rusa. Seguiría en ella y se encargaría de pararla cuando fuese necesario. No tenía la menor duda de que lo lograría.

Miedo. Esa era la palabra que describía lo que sentía. Ese sentimiento que te oprime el pecho impidiéndote respirar. Esa situación que te paraliza y te impide continuar. Ese frío que atraviesa cada poro de tu piel llegando a lo más hondo de tu alma. Ese túnel negro que te impide ver más allá.  
Pensó en ella, en cada momento vivido a su lado, en los burdos intentos por conseguir una sonrisa suya, en sus vagos esfuerzos por hacerle creer a su madre que solo iba tras ella por la amistad que los unía, en el esmero con que cada mañana iba a despertarla con su café. Recordó los últimos días a su lado, sus cálidas caricias, sus dulce, apasionados y traviesos besos, el brillo especial en esos ojos color miel que tanto le maravillaban, su modo de volverlo loco, su picardía, la primera vez que le dijo "te quiero".  
Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta. Sus ojos comenzaron a escocerle pero intento no darles más motivos para que descargasen todo lo que se estaban conteniendo. No podía mostrarse así frente a ella. Debía pararla, evitar que cometiese una locura. Tenía que evitar que sus peores temores se materializasen, aunque eso significara que lo alejase de su vida. Pagaría el precio que fuese necesario si con ello iba a conseguir apartarla de un final asegurado.

- Kate – le dijo tomándola de la mano, obligándola a mirarlo – Tenemos que hablar – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar pulsó el botón de stop del ascensor, provocando que este quedase entre el depósito y el aparcamiento.

- ¿No puedes esperar hasta la noche, Rick? Esto es importante. No sé lo informado que estará Mike sobre nuestras investigaciones y no quiero darle ningún motivo para que se aleje de nuestro alcance.

- No Kate, no puedo esperar – le dijo armándose de valor.

- ¿Y de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?

- Kate, no podemos hacer esto. Si tienes razón sobre tus sospechas, si han sido capaces de matar a Helen y a ese tal William, ¿cómo sabes que no harán lo mismo con nosotros?

- No, Richard, no puedes tú. No haces otra cosa que tratar de pararme, pero yo no pienso detenerme. Creía que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto.

- Pero Kate, los chicos pueden encargarse de Mike. Nosotros no tenemos protección alguna frente a quienes quiera que sean los que están detrás de todo esto.

- Sí que la tendremos. Los chicos no tardarán en llegar. En cuanto Lanie les cuente lo que pretendemos hacer, no tardarán en montarse en el coche para cubrirnos las espaldas.

- ¿Es que no hay ninguna forma de hacerte ver que lo que quieres hacer es un suicidio? - le gritó – Está bien, pues yo no pienso ver como desperdicias tu vida. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo me marcho. Si te importo lo más mínimo, no lo harás – pulsó el botón para reanudar la marcha del ascensor y antes de que Kate pudiese decir nada, Richard ya se había marchado.

Sin fuerzas algunas, dejó de contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Lentamente, comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas dibujando un camino que no parecía querer borrarse. Deambuló por las calles de la gran urbe neoyorquina sin pararse a mirar a nada ni a nadie. En su mente, una imagen lo ocupaba todo: la cara de desconcierto de Kate ante sus palabras. Era incapaz de borrarse de la mente la furia con la que lo había mirado por última vez. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil hacerle entrar en razón y que quizás la única salida era hacerle elegir entre seguir con él, a su lado, o ir tras la búsqueda de esas psicópatas. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que el dolor mitigase. Había vivido toda la vida a su lado y la atormentaba la idea de estar alejado de ella.

La adrenalina se había apoderado de Kate. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer por los comentarios del que hasta entonces había considerado su mejor amigo y después su novio. Con paso firme se dirigió al aparcamiento y se maldijo por la frustrante situación en la que se encontraba. La herida de bala le había impedido conducir, por lo que había sido Richard quien la había llevado a las 12th. Tras la discusión, Richard se había marchado en su coche y ahora estaba allí, entre docenas de vehículos, sin saber que hacer. Salió a la calle a la espera de encontrar algún taxi. Mientras caminaba, su mente la llevó de nuevo a la situación vivida minutos antes. Había memorizado cada palabra, cada gesto. Recordó los ojos humedecidos de Richard, como las palabras habían salido atropelladamente de su boca fruto de la frustración y la rabia contenida, como le había dado a elegir entre él o seguir adelante.

"¡Me ha dado a elegir"! dijo en voz alta, provocando que varios transeúntes se giraran, pero eso a Kate no le importó. Había llegado a lo que él le había querido hacer ver y ahora lo comprendía. Había estado tan cegada en su afán por dar casa a los asesinos de Helen, a los que le dispararon a ella, que no había visto lo más importante. Richard había estado a su lado desde el comienzo sin importarle lo que pudiese ocurrir, solo por el hecho de permanecer a su lado y que nada malo le ocurriese. Le había mostrado su apoyo y su cariño, algo que ella no había sabido apreciar como se merecía. Se adentró entre la muchedumbre, y se perdió en ella, olvidándose de todo, caminando sin parar, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Esposito conducía enfurecido, con Ryan a su lado. Este trataba de calmarle, aunque sus intentos resultaban en vano.  
Puede que se arrepintieran y no fueran.

- ¿Kate? ¿Me estás hablando de la misma Kate que estuvo investigando a nuestras espaldas? ¿En serio?

- Bro, Kate puede ser muchas cosas pero no está loca. Sabrá que ir sola es un suicidio.

- ¿Acaso no la conoces? No se va a dar por vencido. Ya oíste lo que dijo Richard, ella nunca abandonaría.

- Quizás el logró convencerla.

- No lo sé, Ryan. Solo espero que tengas razón – confesó finalmente.

Cuando los inspectores llegaron al lugar de trabajo de Mike Sullivan lo encontraron vacío. El local se traspasaba y solo algunos trabajadores permanecían en él. Sin ganas de perder el tiempo, Esposito se dirigió hacia uno de ellos.

Richard caminaba de un lado a otro de su loft teniendo tras él a Lovey, la pequeña labradora de Kate que habían decidido que se quedase también en el loft, seguía sus pasos. No podía dejar de pensar en la locura que Kate iba a hacer. Agradecía que su madre estuviese en casa, sus palabras siempre le daban ánimo.

- Richard, sabías que esto podía pasar. No te tortures más, has hecho lo que debías.

- Pero, ¿y si con lo que he hecho lo único que consigo es que la maten? - dijo esto último con un hilo de voz casi inaudible – No podría vivir con eso, madre.

- Hijo – se sentó junto a él en el sofá – no podías hacer otra cosa. Kate entenderá tu decisión, es una chica muy lista – le aseguró tomando las manos de Richard tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El iPhone de Richard comenzó a vibrar en la mesa del salón, haciendo que este desviase la vista hacia él. Al inclinarse y observar el número de la 12th en la pantalla, volvió a su posición y dejó que el teléfono siguiese vibrando.

- Es de la 12th. No tengo ganas de hablar ahora con los chicos.

- Puede que sea importante, Richard.

Richard soltó un suspiro y se levantó del sofá tomando el teléfono, provocando que la labradora saltara al suelo.

- Tío, ¿donde os metéis? ¿Está contigo Kate? - le preguntó Esposito. Richard pudo notar preocupación en su voz – No contesta a su teléfono.

- No, supongo que estará tratando de hacer hablar a Mike. He desistido en hacer entrarla en razón, es imposible.

- Hemos estado allí y nos dijeron que nadie, salvo los propios trabajadores, se han pasado por el local.

- No puede ser – angustiado, Richard se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Parecía decidida a llegar hasta el final – dijo para si mismo – Voy a buscarla.

- ¡No Richard! - escuchó decir a Ryan – No sabemos donde estará. Puede ser peligroso.

- Chicos, la conozco mejor que nadie. Sé donde puede haber ido. Necesito ir antes de que pongáis en marcha el dispositivo por desaparición. Por favor, seguid investigando los videos a ver si conseguimos algo más. Os haré saber si la he encontrado.

- Ten cuidado, Richard – le advirtió Esposito.

- Tranquilos, estaré bien – dijo antes de colgar.

Martha miraba a su hijo visiblemente asustada. Richard se sentó junto a ella, siendo él esta vez quien tomó las manos de su madre entre las suyas.

- No me pasará nada, sé donde está. Solo quiero encontrarla.

- Pero hijo, ¿cómo estás tan seguro de que la encontrarás?

- La conozco muy bien, sé que solo puede estar allí. Necesito verla y saber que está bien.

- No hagas ninguna locura hijo – le dijo Martha mientras veía como Richard salía por la puerta del loft.

Sus pasos la había llevado sin darse cuenta hasta allí, el lugar donde siempre encontraba la paz que necesitaba: Bryan Park. Entre la multitud su presencia quedaba camuflada. Se sentó en la fría hierba y contempló como los niños corrían con una sonrisa jugando a ver quien pillaba a quien, los padres disfrutaban de un café entre distendidas conversaciones y las parejas disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Observándolos se sintió vacía, ya no le encontraba sentido a lo que estaba haciendo. Su pilar se había derrumbado y todo se venía abajo. Las nubes, antes dispersas por el cielo, comenzaron a agruparse oscureciendo el día y descargando diminutas gotas a modo de esquirlas, haciendo que sus lágrimas quedasen difuminadas. El frío comenzaba a calar en sus huesos, pero le daba igual.

De repente el contacto de una cálida mano sobre su hombro le hizo llenarse de vida nuevamente. Se giró permaneciendo aun sentada y lo vio. Parecía un dios griego con esa camisa morada empapada que se ajustaba a su trabajado torso. Siguió subiendo la mirada y se encontró con el azul intenso de sus ojos que parecía reflejar una mezcla de emociones en ese momento.

Ambos permanecieron segundos sin apartar la mirada hasta que Kate no pudo más y se levantó para lanzarse a sus brazos.

- Lo siento Rick, lo siento mucho. Te quiero y no quiero perderte. Por favor, perdóname – le dijo entre sus brazos.

- Ven – le dijo muy serio tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que estaría aquí? - le preguntó mientras caminaba de la mano de él a paso rápido.

- Siempre me has dicho que cuando necesitabas pensar te ibas hasta el parque donde jugábamos de pequeños desde que nos conocimos. Ese día, tras la actuación de mi madre en Time Square, nos volvimos a encontrar aquí y así lo seguimos haciendo todos los días. Supe que estarías aquí – Richard permaneció en silencio unos segundos – Vamos, entra – le dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto de su coche.

Cuando Kate estuvo dentro, Richard bordeó el coche y se sentó al volante.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre quedarte ahí, mojándote, cuando estás recién operada? - se giró para quedar frente a ella – Esto no es lo que te recomendó el doctor – le dijo enfadado.

- Lo sé – dijo apretando los dientes, notando el dolor de la herida al entrar en contacto con el agua que le había calado por completo.

- Vamos a casa. Por precaución les pedí a mis compañeros el material necesario para curarte la herida. Tenemos que darnos prisa – le dijo metiendo la llave en el contacto para arrancar el coche y adentrarse en las calles de Nueva York.

"Está conmigo. No os preocupéis, está todo bien" leyó Esposito en voz alta el mensaje que Richard le había mandado. Ambos suspiraron aliviados, dándose cuenta de lo intranquilos que habían estado hasta ese momento.

- Esposito, tenemos algo – le dijo Ryan después de un rato. Este se giró esperando encontrarlo a su lado. Cuando vio que se iba hasta su escritorio, se levantó y lo siguió – He estado revisando la cinta de seguridad de Time Square. Mira esto – le dijo señalando la pantalla de su ordenador – Este es el coche de Richard. Detrás vamos nosotros. Observa ahora – pasaron unos breves segundos hasta que un 4x4 con los cristales tintados apareció en la pantalla – Pedí las cintas de seguridad de las calle que atravesamos esa noche en coche y en todas ese coche va tras nosotros a una distancia prudencial como para que no le viésemos. He comprobado el número de la matrícula. Pertenece a una empresa que se dedica al cine. Y, ¿sabes quién está al frente?

- Graimes Nicola – dijo Esposito, empezando a unir las piezas del rompecabezas.

- Exacto, el mismo Graimes del que encontramos las huellas en casa de Kate.

- Kate y Richard no tiene por qué saber nada de esto hasta que tengamos algo claro. Ya han tenido suficiente.

- Estoy de acuerdo, bro – sentenció Ryan.

* * *

Con la música de fondo de las aves tras haber pasado la tormenta, Kate permanecía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, contemplando como Richard le preparaba un relajante baño con sales. Kate lo miraba embelesada sin poder apartar la mirada de él.

- Vamos Kate, esto ya está. Te ayudaré a desvestirte y quitarte el vendaje.  
Luego te esperaré fuera, tenemos que curar esa herida.

- ¿No me acompañas? - le tentó.

- No, debes darte prisa. No es bueno que la herida esté expuesta tanto tiempo.

"Odio que tuviese que ser médico" maldijo Kate mientras comenzaba a desvestirse.

Media hora después, Kate salió del baño con un albornoz hacia el salón, donde Richard la esperaba.

- Ven – le dijo agarrándola de la cintura, haciendo que se sentase a su lado – Esto puede dolerte, tendrás que aguantar un poco – le advirtió.

Con delicadeza, Richard le quitó el albornoz de los hombros y fue realizando paso por paso todo lo que sus compañeros le habían indicado, aplicando el antiséptico y colocando el nuevo vendaje.

- Esto ya está – le colocó nuevamente el albornoz sobre los hombros.

- ¿Sigues enfadado conmigo, Rick?

- Kate, fuiste tú sola tras esos tipos arriesgando tu vida. Has estado a punto de volver a abrirte la herida. ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, Rick. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que has cuidado de mí, no quiero perderte.

- Yo tampoco quiero – le dijo pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella, teniendo cuidado de no rozar su herida – Te quiero Kate – le susurró – No soportaría que te pasase nada.

- Ahora estamos juntos, no me va a pasar nada Rick – se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos – Yo también te quiero.

Richard besó los labios de Kate comenzando un beso tierno que fue tornando apasionado, dejándolos a ambos sin respiración. Kate se sentó en el regazo de Richard recostando la cabeza en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba entre sus brazos.

- Rick, ¿qué te parece si me lees algo de lo que estabas escribiendo?

- ¿Ahora?

- Sí, aquí y ahora.

- Está bien – se levantó con cuidado de no hacerle daño y acercó su portátil hacia ellos. Lo dejó en la mesa y se sentó nuevamente en el sofá con ella en la misma posición que estaba segundos antes – No quiero que te rías de mí.

- No lo haré. Vamos, lee.

"Ella siempre hacía lo mismo antes de ir a ver el cadáver. Después de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, después de sacar un bolígrafo de la goma de la visera para el sol, después de que sus largos dedos acariciaran sus caderas para sentir la comodidad de su ropa de trabajo, lo siguiente que hacía siempre era una pausa. No demasiado larga. Lo suficiente para hacer una inspiración lenta y profunda. Era lo único que necesitaba para recordar aquello que nunca podría olvidar. Otro cadáver la estaba esperando. Soltó el aire. Y cuando sintió los bordes ásperos del agujero que había dejado la parte de su vida que había volado por los aires, la detective Nikki Heat estuvo lista. Abrió la puerta del coche y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo"

Richard levantó la vista y esperó pacientemente su respuesta.

- ¿Lo vas a dejar ahí? ¿Estás de broma? Quiero saber como sigue.

Richard había obviado mencionarle que ella había sido su inspiración, su musa, que Nikki Heat era su álter ego. Que ella le instase a seguir significaba que le gustaba y eso hizo que una sonrisa apareciese en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres que siga leyendo?

Kate asintió recostaba en su pecho, relaja y reconfortada entre sus brazos.

Richard siguió leyendo y Kate se fue perdiendo entre la forma sutil en que fluían las palabras en su boca, viajando hasta cada escena que con sumo detalle el doctor le leía disfrutando de cada sonrisa que Kate le dedicaba.


	18. Capítulo 17

Amanecía un nuevo día en Nueva York.

Kate se despertó entre los brazos de Richard, notando su piel contra la de ella. Se giró y pudo verlo contemplándola.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así? - le preguntó

- Unos minutos. Te ves preciosa cuando duermes. Me siento el hombre más afortunado del mundo teniéndote así, a mi lado.

Ante la respuesta del doctor, Kate se acercó a sus labios, besándolos.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer hoy? - le preguntó Richard acariciando la mano de ella que estaba depositada en su mejilla.

- Ya sabes lo que me apetece, pero ya que no puedo – le dijo adelantándose a él, que parecía querer replicar – se me ocurre que podrías seguir leyéndome tus libros.

- ¿Estás segura? ¿No te aburrirás? Podemos salir a pasear... - le sugirió irguiéndose en la cama.

- ¿Por qué eres tan duro contigo mismo? - le preguntó sentándose en la cama para besarlo – Quiero que nos quedemos así, que me arropes entre tus brazos y sigas leyendo.

Richard besó a Kate en la frente y asintió. Salió de la cama y fue en busca de su portátil, el cual colocó a su lado. Con su brazo izquierdo rodeó la cintura de Kate y la atrajo hacia él. Pese a que la temperatura dentro de la habitación era sofocante, Richard no se movió, manteniendo arropada a su musa, tal y como ella le había pedido. Así comenzó a leer en la página en el que el día anterior lo había dejado, disfrutando de las exclamaciones, sonrisas y gestos de sorpresa de Kate.

Cuando el hambre se apoderó de ellos, Richard ya le había leído varios capítulos, por lo que decidió hacer una pausa.

- Me muero de hambre ¿Quieres que pidamos algo de comer?

- ¿Qué tal si vuelves a pedir que te traigan algo de aquel restaurante español del que no llegamos aprobar nada?

- Me parece estupendo – le dio un dulce beso en los labios - ¿Te apetece algo en especial?

- Lo dejo a tu elección.

Richard salió de la habitación dispuesto a hacer el pedido cuando escuchó a Lovey ladrar. La labradora era una perra muy tranquila y su comportamiento extrañó al doctor.

- Ey Lovey, bonita, ¿qué te pasa? - se acercó hasta ella para tranquilizarla, pero la perra estaba inquieta.

- ¿Qué sucede querido? - le preguntó Martha que bajaba las escaleras tras haberse despertado con los ladridos de la labradora.

- No lo sé, madre. Lovey se comporta de un modo extraño.

- Quizás eche de menos su casa.

- No lo creo. Esto es diferente. Algo ocurre.

Lovey se alejó de la mano de Richard que la acariciaban y corrió hasta la puerta de la casa para comenzar a arañarla con las patas.

- Hijo, quítala de ahí, ese ruido es insoportable – le dijo ante el constante roce de las patas del animal contra la puerta.

- ¿Hay algo detrás Lovey? ¿Es eso? - cogió en brazos a la perra que no dejaba de moverse – Tranquila bonita – le dijo acariciándola – Vamos a ver que hay detrás de la puerta – la labradora pareció entender sus palabras y se enredó entre los brazos del doctor – No te va a pasar nada – le decía mientras posaba la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

Cuando la abrió Lovey saltó de sus brazos y se fue corriendo hasta la habitación donde Kate permanecía en la cama.

- Pero... ¡Lovey! - dijo mientras la veía marcharse. Se encogió de hombros ante su madre que no dejaba de observarlo y se giró nuevamente hasta quedar con la vista en la entrada de la casa - ¡No! - gritó ante la imagen que tenía frente a él.

Una gata estaba en el rellano del loft con un disparo en la cabeza. Un extenso charco de sangre rodeaba una pequeña nota que había adquirido un color granate.

- ¡Oh dios mio, Richard! - Martha se había acercado hasta él y ahora permanecía a su lado contemplando la escena – Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

- Espera madre. Hay una nota; quizás nos pueda ayudar en algo – se agachó y tomó la nota con dos dedos para evitar dejar demasiadas huellas que pudiesen hacer más complicado el trabajo de los científicos. Con cierta dificultad la desdobló y comenzó a leer.

_"Esto es solo el principio. Ya saben de lo que son capaces, no quiera ponerlos a prueba"_

- No lo entiendo – dijo Martha tras escuchar a su hijo leer la nota - ¿Nos dejan un gato muerto para avisaros de que no sigáis? Esto no tiene sentido.

- Sí que lo tiene, madre – sentenció Richard – Quien ha matado a este pobre animal es un hombre sin escrúpulos que no ha querido exponerse y ha mandado a un mercenario a hacer el trabajo sucio. Pero lo que no sabía es que ese mercenario iba a tratar de avisarnos.

- ¿Crees que... ?

- Si, él escribió la nota – se adelantó a la pregunta que su madre no había terminado de formular – Debe ser la misma persona que nos dejó la nota en casa de Kate, Mike Sullivan.

- Pero, ¿cómo encaja el compañero de Helen en todo esto?

- Aun no lo sé madre, pero lo averiguaré.

- ¿Piensas seguir con este caso? Creí recordar que le pediste a Kate que lo dejase.

- Y lo hice, pero eso no quiere decir que yo también me mantenga al margen.

- Hijo, no puedes seguir con esto. Esas personas son peligrosas. Esto no ha sido un aviso, no quiero acostarme cada día pensando que el siguiente puedes ser tú – tras una breve pausa, prosiguió – Además, ¿crees que Kate te dejará continuar solo?

- No lo hará. Pero por eso Kate nunca debe enterarse de...

- ¿De qué no debo enterarme, Rick? - le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me esperases en la cama.

- Tardabas demasiado y me preocupé.

- Está todo bien – mintió – Vuelve a la habitación, enseguida estaré contigo.

Kate se giró para volver a la habitación cuando Lovey comenzó a ladrar dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Richard, lo que provocó que esta la siguiese con la mirada, observando con espanto la escena.  
Richard se acercó hasta ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

- ¿Han estado aquí? - preguntó sin obtener respuesta alguna – Saben donde estoy Richard, tenemos que avisar a los chicos.

- Kate, me prometiste...

- Sí Rick, sé lo que te prometí, pero no pienso dejar que te pase nada, aunque te enfades conmigo. Si estás a mi lado corres tanto peligro como yo, no podemos hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada.

- Prométeme que esta vez me escucharás y no harás ninguna locura. Prométeme que si vamos a volver con los chicos, esta vez tendrás cuidado.

- Te lo prometo, Rick – le dijo antes de besarlo y aferrarse a sus brazos en un intento de olvidar de algún modo la escena que acababa de ver.

* * *

- Señor Nicola, ¿podría decirme dónde estuvo el pasado sábado sobre la una de la madrugada? - le preguntó Esposito.

- En mi casa ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso he hecho algo malo, inspector? - preguntó con tono inocente.

- ¿Reconoce a este persona? - extendió sobre la mesa diversas fotografías de Kate Beckett y esperó pacientemente alguna reacción por parte del sospechoso, pero este permaneció impasible.

- No, no la ha visto nunca. ¿Acaso debería?

- Es Kate Beckett, la persona a la que allanaste su casa. ¿O es que no lo recuerda? - le preguntó Esposito tanteando el terreno.

- ¿Me está acusando de algo, inspector?

- Tenemos pruebas señor Nicola, así que no nos tome por estúpidos. ¿Qué buscaba en la casa de Kate? - insistió Esposito.

- No diré nada sin mi abogado.

Esposito y Ryan asintieron y salieron de la sala de interrogatorios, sabiendo que el abogado no tendría mucho que hacer. Habían podido comprobar como el inalterable Graimes se había puesto nervioso cuando le dijeron que tenían pruebas de haber allanado la casa de Kate. Era cuestión de tiempo que hablase.

De camino a sus escritorios se encontraron a Kate y a Richard que se dirigían hacia ellos con los semblantes serios.

- Kate, ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Ryan – Deberías estar en casa.

- Ha sucedido algo – se adelantó a decir Richard – Nos han dejado un gato con un disparo de bala en la entrada de mi loft junto con esta nota – le dijo entregándosela a Ryan.

- Voy a avisar para que los de huellan vayan a tu loft – les dijo Esposito – Parece que quieren advertiros. Pediré las cintas de seguridad de los edificios colindantes, a ver si captaron algo.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Mike – apremió Kate – Las huellas de él aparecían en la primera nota que dejaron en mi casa. Estoy segura que nos puede dar más información.

- Estamos en ello, Kate – dijo Ryan – Cuando fuimos tras vosotros solo encontramos en el salón de belleza a algunos trabajadores. Según nos dijeron, Mike está fuera de la ciudad por problemas familiares. Hemos avisado para... - el teléfono del escritorio del inspector comenzó a sonar.

- ****

- De acuerdo, tráiganlo, tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas.  
Lo tenemos – dijo finalmente cuando colgó dirigiéndose hacia su compañero que lo miraba impaciente y Richard y Kate que esperaban una respuesta – Lo traen para acá.

Una hora después los policías traían a Mike que se resistía a ser interrogado por los inspectores alegando que no había hecho nada para estar allí.

- Todos dicen siempre lo mismo – confesó Ryan mientras veía como los policías lo llevaban a la sala de interrogatorios.

- Vamos – les dijo Esposito – Vosotros podéis verlo desde la cristalera si queréis.

Kate y Richard siguieron a los inspectores hasta la sala de interrogatorios haciendo lo que Esposito les habían indicado.

Esposito entró en la sala seguido por Ryan y una vez que este estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¡Yo no he hecho nada! - dijo atropelladamente. Estaba tan nervioso que no dejaba de moverse en la silla.

- Solo queremos hacerles algunas preguntas, señor Sullivan. Serán solo unos minutos – lo tranquilizó Esposito.

- ¿De qué se trata, inspector? - le preguntó visiblemente más relajado tras las palabras del detective.

- ¿Conocía a Helen Maughman? - le preguntó Ryan.

- Era mi compañera. Una chica bastante reservada, no se dejaba conocer fácilmente pero era muy amable. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Es una pena que una persona tan buena haya sido asesinada.

- ¿Dónde estuvo usted el sábado sobre la una de la madrugada?

- ¿Me está acusando de matar a Helen? - preguntó a voz en grito – Ya les he dicho que yo no he hecho nada ¿Por qué querría matar a Helen? No conozco a nadie que quisiese hacerlo. Helen nunca se metía en líos, era una persona muy pacífica.

- Solo estamos haciendo alguna comprobaciones. Por favor, conteste a la pregunta de mi compañero – le instó Ryan.

- El sábado estuve trabajando hasta las once. Me tocó hacer horas extras, ese día teníamos una novia a la que arreglar el pelo, maquillar, hacer la manicura y pedicura,... Cuando acabé estaba agotado así que me fui a casa.

- ¿Alguien que pueda corroborarlo?

- Si les sirve mi novio – dijo sarcásticamente.

- Hablaremos con él – dijo Esposito.

- ¿Está seguro que no conoce a nadie que quisiese matarla? - le preguntó Ryan haciendo alusión a sus palabras.

- Ya le he dicho que no. Helen no tenía enemigos, era una buena persona.

- ¿Reconoce esta nota? - le preguntó Ryan mostrándole la primera nota de advertencia que Kate recibió.

Mike se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Yo no he escrito esto. Esta no es mi letra, lo pueden comprobar.

- ¿Nos puede explicar entonces como está lleno de huellas de usted? - le preguntó Esposito

- Yo... yo no lo sé – después de unos segundos de silencio con la nota en las manos sin dejar de observarla, abrió lo ojos de forma desorbitada, sorprendido – Esta nota está escrita en uno de los recibos que usamos en el salón de belleza, por eso tiene mis huellas.

- ¿Y quién iba a tener las hojas de recibo del salón? - le preguntó Ryan exasperado.

- Tom – dijo Mike muy convencido – Iba en mucha ocasiones a recoger a Helen a la salida del trabajo. Ella, para adelantar, le pedía ayuda a Tom con las hojas de recibo donde apuntábamos lo que los clientes nos pedían que querían hacerse. Ella era la que se encargaba de hacer cuenta.

Esposito y Ryan intercambiaron una fugaz mirada.

- Muchas gracias, señor Sullivan. Eso es todo.

Esposito y Ryan se levantaron y salieron de la sala hacia donde Richard y Kate los esperaban, tras la cristalera.

- Creo que dice la verdad – les confesó Richard.

- Los nervios lo delatan. Él no fue – corroboró Kate.

- Puede que tengáis razón pero debemos comprobar su coartada. Necesitamos estar seguros de que no fue él – dijo Ryan dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio.

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Kate – Si Mike dice la verdad y fue Tom quien escribió esa nota ¿Por qué lo hizo? Trabaja para Graimes y sabemos que él fue quien entró en mi casa.

- Puede que los remordimientos fuesen más fuerte que él – dijo Richard.

Kate se acercó al doctor que la rodeó con sus brazos, permaneciendo durante varios segundos abrazados. Richard la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta el escritorio de ella, donde ambos permanecieron durante varias horas viendo los videos de grabación de los edificios colindantes al loft de Richard.  
Ambos sabían que estaban a punto de llegar al punto clave del caso, el punto que les permitiría llegar al final. Así que con ese pensamiento, trabajaron a destajo hasta que el sol comenzó a perderse entre los edificios de Nueva York.


	19. Capítulo 18

Con mil y una hipótesis en su cabeza se sentó en el sofá. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido y la angustia la atenazaba. Parecía que esos psicópatas tenían una serie de prioridades que eran incapaces de averiguar. Se preguntaba como su vida había podido dar un giro de 180º desde su infancia hasta ahora, como había pasado de ser una joven aspirante a actriz a pasarse el día en la comisaría tratando de descifrar lo que parecía ser un doble asesinato. La seguridad con la que antes vivía había dejado de existir para dar paso a una situación de riesgo, encontrándose en continuo peligro. Nadie sería capaz de reconocerla si la viera ahora, trabajando codo con codo con la 12th. Siempre había sido una persona dura que no dejaba que nada le afectase. Durante años, su carrera había sido su prioridad y se había centrado en ella. Pero ya nada era como antes.

¿Cómo seguir adelante? Eso se preguntaba ahora. Intentaba aparentar seguridad en sus decisiones, aplomo en cada movimiento que realizaba. Sin embargo, eso solo era una fachada, un muro levantado para no dejarse aplastar. Nadie había llegado a lo más hondo de ella, a conocer sus verdaderos sentimientos, sus mayores temores. Nadie salvo esa persona que ahora jugaba con su pelo, entrelazándolo en sus dedos mientras ella permanecía recostada en el sofá con la cabeza en su regazo. Solo él era participe de todo ello, solo él era consciente de como se sentía, solo él porque había vivido cada suceso a su lado, sin alejarse de ella, como llevaba haciendo desde que eran niños.

Recordando los viejos tiempo en los que sus mayores problemas eran no salirse del contorno de una figura al colorearla, se abandonó a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Richard la contemplaba dormida en su regazo. Habían sido días duros para ambos, pero especialmente para ella. Le costaba verla tan vulnerable, tan frágil, intentando aparentar una seguridad de la que no era dueña. Sabía que solo era apariencia, que en el fondo se sentía desolada y aterrada, pero no se permitía el lujo de que los demás lo pudiesen ver. Se colocaba esa armadura que parecía hecha a su medida y caminaba con ella como si fuese lo más cómodo del mundo.

Después de tantos años, seguía sorprendiéndose de la facilidad con la que podía aparentar y parecer que aquello que mostraba al mundo era lo real. Sin embargo, con él no resultaba tan fácil. Durante años había conseguido que entrase en el juego y, como todo el mundo, había creído que la Kate Beckett que se mostraba era así. Pero no puedes mantener engañado a una persona que vive día a día a tu lado. El comenzar a investigar con ella le había valido al doctor para conocerla, para descubrir la verdadera Kate Beckett, a esa que se escondía entre capas y capas de cebolla evitando mostrarse al mundo, evitando exponerse. Se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo por haber podido llegar hasta ella, por haberla descubierto.

Una mujer tenaz, tozuda, arriesgada, pero a la vez sensible, enloquecedora y tremendamente sexy se había abierto a él, llevándolo a comprender que no hay mayor regalo que el que una persona decida abrirse y dejarte entrar en su vida para complementarla.

Con una sonrisa la tomó entre sus brazos y, tratando de no despertarla, la llevó hasta la cama. Tras desvestirse, se metió entre las sábanas, acercándose a Kate, intentando no hacer ningún movimiento que pudiese lastimarla. Así, con ella entre sus brazos, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ryan y Esposito recogían sus cosas tras haberse quedado trabajando algunas horas más. Ambos deseaban salir de allí para descansar después de un duro día.

- ¿Recogerás a Lanie? - le pregunto Ryan con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo lo...?

- ¿Qué como lo sé? - le interrumpió – Vamos tío, es obvio. Lleváis semanas jugando al ratón y el gato. Hasta Kate y Richard se han dado cuenta.

- Así que todos lo sabíais y no me habíais dicho nada.

- Detectives Ryan, Esposito, os quiero en mi despacho – dijo Gates saliendo de su despacho -¡Ahora – les apremió al ver que los dos, sorprendidos, no daban un paso.

Los detectives se miraron temerosos ante el tono de voz empleado por la capitana y, sin decir ni una palabra, se encaminaron hacia donde Gates los esperaba.

- Tengo entendido que los asesinatos de los que nos estamos ocupando podrían estar ligados con la civil Kate Beckett y que podrían ir tras ella – hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar - ¿Por qué no se me ha informado de ello?

- Señor, solo son suposiciones – dijo Esposito intentando imprimir seguridad en sus palabras – Queríamos estar seguros antes de comunicarle algo que no fuese fiable.

- Esto es una comisaría, es algo muy serio, no es un juego en el que puedan decidir como actuar. Les recuerdo que están bajo mis órdenes y que debo estar informada de todo lo que ocurra. Que ustedes sean los responsables de los dos civiles no les exime de cumplir sus obligaciones manteniéndome al día de lo que suceda. Ellos no son policías, no deberían estar metidos en esto y si lo consentí no es para que se me oculte información. Hice una excepción que puede costarnos a todo muy caro. No quiero tener que arrepentirme de ello.

- No volverá a ocurrir, señor – aseguró Ryan.

- Más les vale. La próxima vez no será tan benevolente y tendrán que atenerse a las consecuencias. Esto es un aviso.

Los dos asintieron y salieron del despacho.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en el ascensor respiraron aliviados.

- ¿Crees que lo que ha dicho iba en serio? ¿Que la próxima vez habrá consecuencias? - preguntó Ryan.

- No lo sé, pero no quiero averiguarlo. Por algo la llaman la dama de hierro.

Ante el comentario de Esposito ambos empezaron a reír, relajando el tenso ambiente que minutos antes se había creado.

* * *

El insistente sonido de un teléfono móvil les hizo abrir los ojos. Desorientados ante aquel repentino despertar, Richard se incorporó en la cama.

- ¿Qué hora es? - le preguntó a Kate - ¿Quién llama a las 5 de la madrugada? - preguntó indignado tras ver la hora que marcaba el reloj.

- No lo sé – dijo mientras a tientas buscaba su teléfono móvil en la mesita de noche – Es mi padre – dijo al ver reflejado "papá" en la pantalla del teléfono.

- Papá – dijo sorprendida descolgando la llamada.

- Katie, ¿estás bien?

- Estoy muy bien, papá ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tu madre y yo acabamos de llegar de viaje de negocios. Al bajar del avión vimos la foto de Richard y la tuya en todos los periódicos. Aseguraban que unos asesinos van tras vosotros.

- ¡Mierda! - bramó provocando que Richard se sobresaltase.

- ¿Qué sucede hija? ¿Estáis metidos en algún lío?

- No, no te preocupes papá. Richard y yo estamos bien. No quiero hablar de esto por teléfono. Quedamos mañana y te cuento, ¿vale?

- De acuerdo Katie, pero ten cuidado.

- Tranquilo, no nos va a pasar nada. Antes de ir a trabajar me pasaré por casa con Richard. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, hija.

- ¿Que te ha dicho Jim? Parecías alarmada por algo – le dijo Richard cuando Kate acabó de hablar por teléfono con su padre.

- Necesito comprobar algo ¿Puedes traer el portátil?

Richard asintió y, tras darle un dulce beso en la cabeza a Kate, se levantó de la cama para dirigirse hasta su despacho, donde tenía el ordenador.

- No sé que ocurre pero por tu cara creo que tiene que estar relacionado con Graimes, Tom y todos estos dementes – le dijo mientras volvía a meterse entre las suaves sábanas blancas.

Richard colocó el portátil frente a ellos y permanecieron en silencio hasta que el ordenador estuvo encendido y listo para usarse.

- Mis padres estaban preocupados. Al parecer el allanamiento de mi casa ha sido noticia en todos los periódicos.

- Eso solo va a alertar a los que van tras de ti de que la policía va tras ellos – dijo Richard comprendiendo su actitud.

- Necesito saber que es lo que dicen realmente. Solo así podremos saber como de informados están esos psicópatas sobre nuestro seguimiento.

Richard comenzó a buscar los periódicos online para poder leer las noticias de portada. Ambos eran los protagonistas en la mayoría de los periódicos neoyorquinos así como algunos extranjeros. "La nueva novia del afamado doctor Richard Rodgers lo pone en peligro" rezaba el titula del New York Times. Una foto de ambos cogidos de la mano de camino a la comisaría complementaba el artículo. "Los nuevos famosos que son diana fácil para los asesinos" decía otro periódico que iba más allá relacionando el allanamiento con los dos asesinatos cometidos.

- Pero, ¿cómo pueden enterarse de esto? - preguntó una furiosa Kate.

- No lo sé, no sabía que nos seguían. Las fotos deben habérselas vendido alguna revista. Esto es cosa de los paparazzis, pero te aseguro que lo solucionaremos.

- ¿Cómo Rick? A estas alturas la noticia debe haber llegado a todo el mundo.

- Tengo contactos, es lo que tiene ser uno de los mejores doctores. Hablaré con Jim Walton, el director de la cadena CNN, me debe un favor. Le contaré lo sucedido y le pediré que de una información falsa para despistar a los que van tras de ti. Ahora debemos descansar, mañana nos espera un día largo.

Richard colocó el portátil en su escritorio y, tras volver a la cama, Kate se recostó en su pecho, quedándose dormida. El doctor la contempló unos segundos antes de abandonarse a un profundo sueño.

* * *

Una mujer de tez morena y ojos del color de la oscura noche jugaba con los botones de la camisa de su acompañante. La luz de la ciudad se colaba por la ventana, dándole un toque íntimo y sensual al salón.

- ¿Crees que Gates también lo sabrá? - le preguntaba en un tono sugerente.

- No lo creo, aunque no lo descarto. Esa mujer no es tonta, no se le escapa una.

- Mis amenazas no surten efecto contigo. Debí haber sacado el bisturí, no sabes mantener la boca cerrada – le dijo intentando contener la risa.

- ¡Ey ey ey, que yo no he dicho nada! - exclamó soltándose de ella – Además, te recuerdo que esto es cosa de dos y, por lo que veo, a ti no se te da mucho mejor que a mi disimular.

- Hablo en serio – dijo la forense – Me gusta mi trabajo y no quiero tener ningún problema porque la capitana se entere de lo nuestro.

- ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Qué es exactamente "lo nuestro"? - le preguntó acercándose a ella, quedando a escasos centímetros sin poder dejar de mirar sus ojos hasta bajar a sus labios – No lo tengo muy claro – le dijo casi en un susurro rozando levemente sus labios con los de él.

- ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? - le preguntó en sus labios antes de que él se separara, volviendo a besarlo, dejando de lado la dulzura para pasar a los besos salvajes, a los juegos de alto voltaje, a la locura, a la pasión desenfrenada.

- Eres un huracán. El huracán Lanie que me desquicia y me vuelve loco. Pero no te cambiaría por nada. Descansa preciosa – le susurró al oído con ella entre sus brazos dormida, o eso creía él.

Lanie, con los ojos cerrados, lo había estado escuchando regalarle hermosas palabras mientras creía que estaba dormida. En su interior una inmensa alegría se habría paso a cada palabra que el detective le susurraba.

* * *

- ¿Crees que es buena idea que vaya contigo a ver a tus padres? Te recuerdo que mi relación con ellos sigue sin ser muy bueno. Pese a que han pasado años desde aquella discusión con tus padres que te llevó a no hablarles durante un tiempo, ellos siguen culpándome de haber sido yo el que te metiese ideas en la cabeza para que quisieras ser actriz – le decía mientras salía de la cama y se vestía.

- Por eso mismo tienes que venir. Ahora eres mi pareja y no pienso ir sola a ver a mis padres. Ya es hora de que se disculpen contigo como lo hicieron conmigo. Ellos son mis padres pero tú eres mi novio y no pienso dejar que sigan pensando mal de ti – se acercó a él abrazándolo por la espalda.

Richard se giró entre los brazos de la actriz, quedando frente a ella.

- Eres una mujer maravillosa. Te quiero, Kate.

- Y yo a ti, Rick – le susurró acercándose a sus labios para fundirse en un tierno beso.

- Vamos, debemos irnos. Mis padres nos esperan y no tenemos mucho tiempo si no queremos llegar tarde a la comisaría.

Kate lo tomó de la mano y salieron del loft del doctor.

En el trayecto a la casa donde Kate había pasado su infancia, Richard hizo la llamada que la noche anterior le aseguró que haría.

- Walton ha aceptado. Me ha dicho que me pase por los estudios para hablar. Después de ir a ver a tus padre me acercaré. Cuanto antes salga la noticia mejor.

Kate asintió deseosa de que todo volviese a la normalidad.

- Si los chicos me preguntan les diré que tenías una urgencia en el hospital y que no te podían sustituir más.

- Gracias Kate. Es mejor que en la comisaría no sepan nada. Con suerte, con todo el trabajo que tienen, no habrán visto los periódicos.

* * *

Joahnna los esperaba en la entrada de una pequeña casa de madera que había junto a un lado rodeado de una espesa vegetación. Era un lugar idílico donde se respiraba paz, tranquilidad.

- Esto sigue igual que como lo recordaba – le dijo Richard a Kate mientras bajaba del coche.

- Mis padres nunca quisieron vivir en la ciudad. Decían que ya tenían suficiente con las diez horas diarias que pasaban estresados como para vivir en una gran ciudad con el caos que eso supone. Nunca han querido abandonar esta casa de madera ni este lugar.

- No me extraña, viven en un paraíso.

- ¡Katie! - Joahnna se acercó a su hija abrazándola con fuerza.

- Mamá, me vas a asfixiar.

- Lo siento hija, pero es que hacía tanto que no te veíamos.

- Hola Joahnna – dijo Richard.

Joahnna observó como su hija tomaba de la mano al doctor y no lo soltaba, comprendiendo inmediatamente la situación.

- Hola Richard – lo saludó cortante – Tu padre está dentro preparando el desayuno – le dijo a su hija – Entrad.

Kate no soltó a Richard en ningún momento, por lo que Jim, nada más verlos entrar, se dio cuenta de que ya no eran solo amigos.  
Kate se acercó hasta su padre y le dio un cálido abrazo. Jim se acercó a Richard y le tendió la mano para saludarlo. Luego les ofreció una taza de café y los invitó a sentarse en el sofá.

- Papá, no tenemos mucho tiempo, nos esperan en la comisaría.

- ¿La comisaría?

- Es una larga historia... - así Kate comenzó a contarle a sus padres todo lo sucedido junto con Richard, quien, animado por el buen ambiente que se había creado, narraba los acontecimientos con Kate – Estábamos en un callejón sin salida hasta que dimos con el nombre de Graimes Nicola.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - preguntó un alarmado Jim.

- Que estábamos en un... - comenzó Kate.

- No, el nombre – dijo Joahnna con la cara blanca como la nieve.

- Graimes Nicola – dijo Richard.

- ¡No puede ser! Dime que esto no es cierto, Jim – decía Joahnna acercándose a su marido que la abrazó intentando tranquilizarla.

- ¿Qué sucede papá? ¿Conocéis a Graimes?

En la estancia se hizo el silencio, siendo solo perturbando por el sonido del batir de las alas de las aves que en los frondosos árboles del bosque anidaban. Unos rostros llenos de terror se miraban sin ser capaces de articular palabra alguna.


	20. Capítulo 19

Los espesos árboles parecían bailar al ritmo del viento en una danza desordenada. El día comenzaba a teñirse de gris, creando una oscuridad siniestra dentro del bosque. Las aves, presagiando lo que se avecinaba, partían en bandadas a través de las ramas de los diversos árboles, tomando altura para perderse en el negro y temeroso cielo. El paisaje resultaba melancólico tras llegar la calma.

Dentro de aquella casa de madera alojada en el denso bosque de árboles caducifolios, el ambiente acompañaba al plomizo día que se cernía sobre ella.

- Papá, ¿me puedes decir qué ocurre? - le preguntó Kate con el semblante serio temiendo la respuesta.

- Es algo que ocurrió hace muchos años – dijo Jim.

- Tú ni siquiera habías nacido – respondió Joahnna.

- ¿Esto quiere decir que...? - empezó a preguntar Richard.

- Si, Richard, conocemos a Graimes – le contestó Jim.

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó una sorprendida Kate.

- Es una larga historia – dijo Jim.

- No te preocupes papá. En la comisaría sabrán arreglárselas sin nosotros – Kate se acomodó en el sofá y miró a Richard, que permanecía a su lado con la vista fija en el padre de ella.

- Yo era un abogado recién llegado al bufete The Cochran Firm cuando se unió tu madre y tres compañeros más y juntos comenzamos a hacernos notar en esta gran ciudad. El bufete fue ganando prestigio y poco a poco nos fuimos ganando el respeto y reconocimiento de nuestros compañeros. Dos años después, cuando el bufete gozaba de una buena fama avalada por nuestro trabajo, un cliente contactó con nosotros. Al principio creímos que sería un trabajo más como los que habíamos llevado a cabo en aquellos dos años, pero nos equivocamos. Tiffany Nash contacto con nosotros tras creer que su hermano había sido asesinado. Marc Nash era un joven universitario de 22 años que vivía junto a otros compañeros en una residencia universitaria. Un 15 de noviembre de hace 36 años, Marc salía de las clases de guitarra que impartía en sus horas libres para no volver a ser visto. Tras semanas de búsqueda lo encontraron muerto en su coche que estaba abandonado en Hutchinson River Pkwy N, en la entrada a Connecticut. Según los estudios que se le realizaron, todo parecía indicar que había sido una muerte por asfixia mientras dormía. Sin embargo, Tiffany no lo creyó y pidió nuestra ayuda.

- Al principio creímos que no había nada que hacer. El trabajo de la comisaría de policías y de los forenses parecía no dejar lugar a dudas – dijo Joahnna relevando a su marido en la narración de los hechos – Pero, la lucha de Tiffany por encontrar al asesino de su hermano nos hizo creer que podía tener razón, así que aceptamos su caso. De ese modo comenzamos a investigar las amistades de Marc, los lugares que frecuentaba,... Un día un amigo del joven nos contó que la última semana Marc se comportaba de un modo extraño. Estaba muy irascible y cualquier comentario le afectaba de sobremanera. Pensó que sería estrés por los exámenes hasta que un día cuando fue a visitarlo vio marihuana en su mesita de noche. Marc le dijo que no era suya, que sería de alguno de sus compañeros que lo habría puesto allí, pero él no le creyó. Esto nos llevó a contactar con los compañeros de la residencia de Marc hasta llegar a la persona que le vendía la droga.

- Graimes Nicola – sentenció Richard, que había seguido la historia sin perder detalle.

- Así es – corroboró Jim – Graimes era un camello que conoció a Marc cuando este pasaba una difícil situación tras la ruptura con su novia. Marc se refugió en las drogas, pasando a ser un cliente habitual de Graimes. Pero comenzó a verse en apuros al empezar a deberle dinero. Teniendo un motivo para matar, nos centramos en Graimes. Nuestra sorpresa llegó al descubrir que este era el jefe del mayor grupo de narcotraficantes de Nueva York, por lo que tuvimos que avisar a los de narcóticos y cederle el caso. Sin embargo, antes de que esto ocurriese, recibimos multitud de amenazas por parte de Graimes y los suyos para que no siguiésemos con el caso. Temíamos por nuestra integridad así que, tras pasarle el caso a los de narcóticos, no quisimos saber nada más.

- Luego supimos que Graimes y su banda habían sido condenados a 25 años por narcotráfico, ya que no se pudo comprobar que fuesen responsables de la docena de crímenes de los que se le acusaba debido a la falta de pruebas – dijo Joahnna.

- Eso quiere decir que hace 9 años que salió de la cárcel – calculó Kate – Lo que no entiendo es que puede estar buscando ahora de mi ni por qué ha asesinado a Helen y a la otra víctima.

- Tras salir de la cárcel, Graimes parecía haberse reformado – explicó Joahnna – pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Graimes comenzó trabajando en anuncios, pasando a tener pequeños papeles en series de televisión, hasta convertirse en una promesa del cine y llegar a ser un conocido director. Supongo que al ir haciéndote un hueco en el mundo del cine temió encontrarse con nosotros y que se le volviese a relacionar con el narcotráfico, ya que según hemos sabido, nunca dejó ese mundo aunque lo tenía muy bien oculto.

- Por eso reaccionamos de ese modo – dijo Jim – Graimes y sus hombres son muy peligrosos, ya lo habéis podido comprobar. Tenéis que manteneros alejados de ellos. Si se lo proponen, pueden llegar a hacer mucho daño.

- Papá, con lo que nos has contado, no podemos dejarlo. Puede que consigamos destapar la mayor red de narcotráfico de Nueva York además de hacerle pagar a Graimes por todos los asesinatos cometidos – le dijo Kate a su padre mientras se levantaba del sofá.

- Kate, tus padres tienen razón – le dijo Richard levantándose como un resorte del sofá para cerrarle el paso – Esto está yendo demasiado lejos.

Tras ellos, Jim y Joahnna asentían a las palabras del doctor.

Richard, al ver que Kate fijaba sus ojos en él, continuó hablando.

- Ya has escuchado a tu padre. Graimes es capaz de todo con tal de mantener en la sombra esa parte de su vida que le traería problemas con la ley ¿Es que pretendes ponerte en el blanco de su diana?

- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Richard y ya sabes cual es mi respuesta. Sé que te prometí tener cuidado y lo tendré, pero no puedo dejar que siga en la calle como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Puedes seguir conmigo o alejarte. No puedo pedirte que vengas conmigo puesto que también irían tras de ti si decides acompañarme y yo no podría soportar ser la causante de ponerte en una situación de peligro. Yo voy a seguir adelante, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras – dijo antes de salir por la puerta de la casa rumbo al coche.

- Richard – Jim le colocó la mano en el hombro para sorpresa del doctor – Ya sé que no recibiste el mejor trato por nuestra parte y que tú no eres el culpable de la cabezonería de mi hija. Lo sentimos mucho, no queremos que le pase nada malo.

- Yo no dejaría que nada le sucediese – dijo Richard muy seguro de sus palabras.

- Es por eso que te pedimos que no la dejes sola – dijo Joahnna acercándose a su marido – Kate no se detendrá en su lucha. Se está metiendo en algo muy peligroso y no debe estar sola. Por favor Richard, ve con ella, protégela.

Richard asintió sorprendido ante la confianza que ambos depositaban ahora en él.

- Conmigo no le ocurrirá nada, estará protegida – les dijo desde la puerta mientras se dirigía hacia el coche de Kate, quien parecía saber que vendría tras ella y permanecía en el coche esperándolo.

Tras abrir la puerta y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, se produjo un largo silencio que ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a romper. Finalmente Richard decidió pronunciarse.

- Kate, esto es una locura. Nos van a matar.

- No lo harán. Iremos a la comisaría y le contaremos a los chicos lo que mi padres nos ha dicho. Ellos sabrán como debemos actuar a partir de ahora.

- ¿Y si Graimes descubre lo que sabemos? Hasta ahora parece que siempre ha ido un paso por delante de nosotros.

- Y, ¿cómo lo iba a saber? Jugamos con ventaja. Vamos a desenmascararlo y esta vez no se nos escapará – sentenció Kate.

Richard asintió sabiendo que estaría más segura teniendo a alguien a su lado. Se iba a enfrentar con tipos peligrosos y no podía hacerlo sola.

Kate lo miró una última vez antes de meter la llave en el contacto del coche para salir de aquel bosque hacia la 12th.

* * *

Como una exhalación, Kate y Richard entraron en la comisaría buscando con la mirada a los inspectores. Allí estaban, frente a la pizarra blanca hablando entre ellos mientras recolocaban las fotos de las víctimas y sospechosos en la línea del tiempo.

- Tenemos que hablar con vosotros – dijo Kate nada más acercarse a ellos.

- Buenos días para ti también – se burló Esposito.

- No estamos para bromas – respondió Kate borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de los rostros de los inspectores.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Ryan.

- Es sobre Graimes – dijo Richard – Será mejor que os sentéis.

Ryan y Esposito se miraron sin entender nada y, tomando las sillas de sus escritorios, se sentaron, haciendo lo mismo Richard y Kate.

Tras diez minutos en los que tanto el doctor como Kate iban narrando alternativamente todo lo que Jim les había contado horas antes, Esposito se levantó de la silla en la que había permanecido sentado aquellos minutos.

- Tenemos que informar a la capitana. Nos podemos seguir adelante sin que ella lo sepa. Ryan, tú ve a hablar con tus compañeros de narcóticos, a ver si nos pueden pasar todo lo que tengan de Graimes. Richard, Kate, vosotros esperad aquí. Os vamos a necesitar para llevar a cabo la operación.

- ¿Operación? - preguntó Richard.

- Si estáis en lo cierto y Graimes sigue siendo narcotraficante, estará con las grandes bandas. No podemos llevar a cabo una detención al uso contra ese tipo de personas, necesitamos elaborar una operación. Después de hablar con Gates os informaremos de lo que debéis hacer. Estaréis seguros, os protegeremos.

Richard asintió mientras los veía desaparecer, sabiendo que por mucha protección le brindasen seguirían estando en el blanco de la diana. Un blanco fácil para alguien como Graimes Nicola. Con el miedo en el cuerpo tomó la mano de Kate quien, pese a la vorágine en la que estaban sumidos, conservaba la tranquilidad. Había vuelto de nuevo la Kate imperturbable, esa que se colocaba una coraza para que nada le afectase, esa que a vista de todos era una persona dura que no se derrumbaba.

Kate giró la cabeza para ver como esos ojos azules como el mar la miraban intensamente. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo llegando a cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, provocándole una mezcla de sensaciones. Se había autoimpuesto no dejarse vencer por el miedo, no ser vulnerable en una situación que fácilmente le podía costar la vida. Sin embargo, al ver el terror reflejado en los ojos de Richard, su determinación comenzó a flaquear. No podía llegar a entender como una sola mirada podía llegar a desarmarla. Y es que él tenía ese poder sobre ella, un poder que utilizaba sin llegar a saber lo que en ella provocaba, sin saber lo mucho que podía llegar a perturbarla. Se reprendió a si misma por estar divagando sobre ello en una situación tan complicada como la que se encontraban y volvió a protegerse en su coraza, apartando la vista de los ojos de Richard.

El doctor había visto como en un momento de debilidad, Kate había apretado fuertemente su mano mientras lo miraba preocupada. Creyó que había sido una mala pasada que su imaginación le había jugado pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, Kate estaba en esa posición de dura detective que había adoptado las últimas semanas.

A los pocos minutos vieron a Esposito dirigirse hacia ellos con una mujer de piel morena, cabellos oscuro y mirada penetrante capaz de intimidar a cualquier persona.

- Richard, Kate, os presento a la capitana Victoria Gates.

Richard le tendió la mano pero Gates hizo como si no hubiese visto nada y, tras estudiar detenidamente a los dos civiles, volvió a centrar su mirada en Esposito.

- ¿Dónde está su compañero?

- Aquí estoy señor – dijo Ryan que se acercaba con paso decidido hacia donde estaban todos – He hablado con los de narcóticos y me han pasado el largo historial de Graimes y su juego con el narcotráfico.

- Bien, quizás eso nos sirva para contactar con el resto de personas de la antigua banda de narco de Graimes – dijo Esposito.

- Debemos poner en marcha cuanto antes la operación – dijo Gates – Al parecer el alcalde sabe todo lo que está ocurriendo y quiere que lo solucionemos antes de que todo esto pueda empañar las próximas elecciones.

- Hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Richard provocando que todas las miradas se centrasen en él – A Graimes no se le pudo condenar por ninguno de los asesinatos de los que se le acusaba por falta de pruebas. Con estos dos últimos asesinatos ocurre lo mismo. Todo lo que tenemos son conjeturas, algo que no aceptará un jurado en un juicio. Si realmente no tenemos nada, solo sus huellas en la casa de Kate, ¿para que vamos a montar un operativo? ¿En base a qué lo detendremos?

- No se adelante, señor Rodgers – pidió la capitana – Si estoy aquí es para informarles sobre lo que vamos a llevar a cabo. Necesitamos algo que nos permita detenerlo mientras buscamos las pruebas necesarias sobre la muerte de las dos víctimas que nos lleve a él. Será una operación encubierta que contará con todo el equipo de la 12th. Haremos que Graimes muestre sus cartas, pero para ello debemos prepararnos y asegurarnos de que todo sale bien. Un solo fallo y pondremos en alerta a Graimes sobre nuestros movimientos. Ahora me gustaría saber si cuento con vosotros.

Richard se giró buscando con la mirada a Kate. Esta imitó al doctor quedando frente a él. Ambos habían descubierto cuando aun eran unos niños que el mayor poder de comunicación entre ellos residía en las miradas. Así, mirándose a los ojos, estuvieron unos segundos, tras los cuales se giraron nuevamente quedando frente a los inspectores y la capitana que es esperaban una respuesta.

- ¿Es qué podemos ayudar? - preguntó Kate mientras Richard volvía a apretarle la mano, gesto que ella agradeció con una leve, casi imperceptible, sonrisa que sin embargo no pasó desapercibida para el doctor.


	21. Capítulo 20

La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. El miedo y la preocupación se podía observar en el rostro de cada una de las personas presentes en le sala de reuniones de la comisaría 12th.

Los diversos inspectores que conformaban la plantilla de la comisaría se habían reunido junto a la capitana y los dos civiles para recibir las instrucciones del trabajo que se realizaría a partir de ese momento. Todos hablaban entre ellos esperando, con expectación, lo que Victoria Gates tenía para decirles.

- Os he mandado reunir porque tengo algo importante que deciros – dijo alzando la voz por encima de todos – Vamos a llevar a cabo una operación contra uno de los mayores narcotraficantes de Nueva York, Graimes Nicola – dijo enseñando la foto.

- Señor, ¿eso no le correspondería a los de narcóticos? - preguntó un joven de unos 25 años, esbelto, de tez blanca como la nieve y ojos negros como el azabache.

- Y así sería, Edward, pero a Graimes se le acusaron de más de una docena de asesinatos de los que salió absuelto y ahora es sospechoso de la muerte de otros dos. Nos corresponde a nosotros aunque para ellos debamos hacer un trabajo que es de los de narcóticos – Edward asintió y Kate pudo comprobar el respeto e incluso temor que Gates ejercía sobre sus inspectores – Voy a necesitar la colaboración de todos vosotros. Es una operación complicada, no puede haber un solo fallo, debéis tener vuestro cinco sentidos puestos en la escena – se produjo un pronunciado silencio en el que no dejaron de sucederse las miradas entre los inspectores que allí se habían agregado – Dicho esto, voy a pasar a explicaros como se va a llevar a cabo la operación. Gracias a la colaboración de los de narcóticos hemos podido averiguar el lugar donde Graimes y los suyos guardaban la mercancía antes de ser encarcelados. Obviamente, tras su salida de prisión, ese lugar quedó abandonado. Graimes cuidó muy bien su imagen para no ser relacionado nuevamente con el narcotráfico pero no cuidó lo más importante, sus hombres – dijo provocando un murmullo generalizado – Uno de ellos que, por temor a ser descubierto por Graimes,no ha revelado su identidad, ha llamado para darme la dirección del lugar donde guarda la droga.

- Un momento – dijo Richard dando un paso hacia delante - ¿Cómo sabía esa persona que buscábamos dar con el lugar donde Graimes guarda la droga? Parece como si supiese cuales eran nuestros movimientos.

- Eso es imposible, señor Rodgers. Nadie, salvo los que nos encontramos en esta sala, lo sabe. Me ha asegurado que quiere ayudarnos pero teme dar la cara. Aun así, he pedido que rastreen la llamada para ver si podemos sacar alguna información de quien es esa persona.

Richard asintió y volvió a su posición junto a Kate.

* * *

Una hora después de haber dado las indicaciones pertinentes, Gates salía de la comisaría flanqueada por Esposito y Ryan. Tras ellos, Kate y Richard caminaban protegidos por cuatro policías que no dejarían de vigilarlos en ningún momento para que nada les ocurriese.

Cuando llegaron al aparcamiento se dividieron. Gates junto con dos policías se fueron en un coche que fue seguido por Ryan y Esposito, que iban en otro vehículo conducido por este último. Por otra parte, Kate conducía su propio coche con Richard de copiloto en la dirección opuesta a los inspectores. Un vehículo de la comisaría los seguían a una distancia prudencial que evitara sospechas por parte de la población neoyorquina.

- No te preocupes Rick, estamos protegidos por cuatro policías que no nos van a perder de vista.

- Eso no hace que me sienta mejor, Kate. Si algo ocurriese...

- Que no va a ocurrir – le interrumpió.

- Pero si algo ocurriese, ellos no podrían evitarlo a tiempo si el ataque viene de Graimes o alguno de los suyos. Por muchos policías vengan con nosotros, estamos solos.

- Richard, saben lo que hacen. No nos habrían dicho que hiciésemos esto si creyesen que nos podría ocurrir algo. Confía en ellos, confía en mí. No nos pasará nada – le dijo mientras depositaba una de sus manos sobre las de él sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Mientras Kate conducía, Richard llamó a Paula, la persona que años atrás había sido su compañera en la universidad y descubrió su pasión por escribir. Desde entonces, siempre le animó a que continuará ya que ella acabó siendo muy respetada como relaciones públicas, su verdadera vocación, y podía ayudarle a hacerse un hueco como escritor. Richard nunca le mencionó que tenía varias obras completas que no publicaba por inseguridad o, por qué no decirlo, por cobardía. Aun así, nunca habían perdido el contacto.

- Paula, soy Richard.

- Rick, que alegría me da oírte. Hace semanas que no sé nada de ti y empezaba a preocuparme ¿Va todo bien?

- De eso quería hablarte. Necesito pedirte algo.

- ¿Dé que se trata?

El trayecto hasta el loft les pareció muy largo, pese a ser el mismo por el que volvían siempre. Los nervios y la tensión soportada hacía que pareciese que el tiempo no pasaba.

Media hora después, Kate, con temor, aparcaba el coche frente al loft. Apesadumbrada debido a todo los acontecimientos ocurridos durante el día, Kate se sentía segura dentro de aquel vehículo junto a Richard. Quería acabar con toda aquella situación pero no podía evitar que el miedo antes lo que se avecinara. Se reprendió a si misma por dejarse acobardar justamente en ese momento que tan fría necesitaba mantener su mente. Richard la tomó de la mano viéndola abstraída en sus propios pensamientos y esta le sonrió antes de salir del coche del mismo modo que lo hizo él.

Una vorágine de paparazzis se agolparon a su alrededor, provocando que ambos se vieran acorralados. Richard apretó la mano con la que llevaba agarrada a Kate para que no se separase de él mientras caminaban hacia el loft.

- Señor Rodgers, ¿es cierto que su corazón ya está ocupado? - preguntaba uno poniéndole el micrófono para que contestase.

- ¿Qué nos puede decir acerca de los rumores que circulan últimamente sobre cartas amenazadoras y animales muertos que le han hecho llegar? - le preguntó otro realizando la misma operación que el anterior.

- Mi compañera y yo hemos pasado un mes bastante duro debido a todo ello así que, temiendo por nuestras propias vidas, hemos decidido dejar de investigar – contestó el doctor ante el insistente paparazzi.

Richard se apresuró y entró junto a Kate en el loft. Kate caminó hasta el sofá y se dejó caer en él. El doctor la siguió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- ¿Crees que será creíble? - le preguntó Kate.

- Esperemos que así sea. De momento todo ha salido según lo planeado. Paula ha hecho un buen trabajo. No me esperaba que pudiese reunir a tantos paparazzis en tan poco tiempo.

- Voy a llamar a Gates para que ponga en marcha la segunda parte del plan – le dijo Kate mientras tomaba su móvil.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos coches de policías se dirigían al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la operación. Ryan y Esposito llegaban los primeros, seguidos de Gates y los dos policías.

- He recibido una llamada de la señorita Beckett – dijo la capitana acercándose a ellos.

- ¿Está bien? - preguntó Ryan preocupado.

- Si inspector, todo ha salido según lo planeado. Ahora nos toca a nosotros hacer nuestro trabajo.

- Yo entraré – dijo Esposito para sorpresa de su compañero y su superior.

- ¿Estás loco, bro?

- Esposito, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Es peligroso, a usted ya lo conocen. Tenemos personas preparadas para ello.

- Señor, puedo y quiero hacerlo.

- Está bien, pero llevará un micro. Si ocurre algo entraremos por usted.

- No ocurrirá nada. No es la primera vez que me infiltro en un grupo de narcotraficantes. Sé lo que hago – dijo Esposito muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Antes debemos esperar a que conteste a nuestra llamada. No vendamos la piel del lobo antes de cazarlo.

Los inspectores asintieron esperando que Graimes y los suyos no sospecharan del plan que tenían entre manos.

* * *

Parecía que su llamada a la comisaría había surtido efecto. Sin embargo, ahora, tras haberla realizado, tenía más miedo que antes. No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho porque sabía que era lo correcto, pero no dejaba de pensar que si por alguna razón las fichas del dominó caían, la suya sería derribada al inicio ya que se encontraba en primera línea de fuego. Cualquier otra persona temería por su vida, pero él no. Él temía más el castigo, la tortura a la que sabía que sería sometido de saberse su traición.

- Señor – dijo - ¿ha escuchado las nuevas noticias?

- ¿Te parece que tengo tiempo para sentarme a ver que dicen esa panda de buitres que se hacen llamar periodistas? - le preguntó aireado mientras se giraba en la silla de su despacho para encararlo – Si tienes algo que decirme, hágalo. Sino, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

- La actriz y su compañero han dicho que van a dejar de investigarnos. Al parecer surtió efecto el gato que les dejó en el loft.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas? Mis planes nunca fallan. Aun así, todo esto me parece muy raro ¿Por qué lo han dejado justo ahora? Esto me huele muy mal.

- Señor, es lo que usted quería. Han dejado de investigar, eso es lo importante. No tenemos a nadie que nos vigile. Podemos volver a nuestras vidas.

- Tiene razón – dijo levantándose de la silla para acercarse a su hombre – Esto nos va a venir muy bien. Están esperando nuestra contestación para que les pasemos la mercancía por la frontera México. Ahora es el momento.

El teléfono de su despacho comenzó a sonar.

- Graimes Nicola.

- ¿Cien quilos? ¿Para qué quiere una cantidad tan grande?

- ¿Me está diciendo que no confían en que les llegue y nos quedemos con ella? ¿Saben con quien están tratando? Yo no me quedo con lo que no es mio, deberían saberlo.

- Ya sé que usted sólo cumple órdenes. Dígale al señor Márquez que dentro de unas horas tendrá ese adelanto que me ha pedido – dijo antes de colgar.

Graimes comenzó a dar vueltas por su despacho llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Con furia, golpeó la mesa provocando que su hombre se sobresaltase.

- ¡Joder! ¡Maldita Kate Beckett! Ha estado a punto de arruinarme la venta de la mercancía.

- Pero, ¿sigue en pie? - le preguntó para no levantar sospechas aunque él ya imaginaba la respuesta.

- Sí, sigue en pie, aunque dudo que ahora quieran discutir el porcentaje que me deben por esa merca – volvió a llevarse las manos a la cabeza – Esa mediocre actriz me las va a pagar. Te juro que me las pagará.

* * *

- Señor, ha picado. Graimes Nicola se ha creído la llamada. Parece ser que la persona que le aviso sobre el lugar donde guardaba la droga y la operación con la frontera de México que se llevaría a cabo es fiable – le dijo Esposito a Gates – En una hora estarán aquí con la droga.

- De acuerdo – se giró y se dirigió a los policías de la comisaría que habían pedido como refuerzo al llegar allí – Necesito que rodeéis al almacén pero que os mantengáis fuera de la vista de todos. Estad atentos a mis órdenes – todos asintieron y se encaminaron a hacer lo que Gates les había dicho – Tenga cuidado inspector – le dijo a Esposito mientras se giraba y le daba un micro y un pinganillo que les permitiría a ambos comunicarse.

Una hora después, tal y como Espósito había asegurado, dos porsches negros con los cristales tintados hacían su aparición en el almacén. Esposito le hizo un gesto a Gates para que supiese que a partir de ese momento comenzaba la operación. El inspector rodeó el almacén y se dirigió tres metros al norte, donde la habían dejado un coche para hacerle creer a Graimes y los suyos que había llegado en él. Condujo hasta la puerta del almacén y entonces se abrió, permitiéndole introducir el coche. Una vez dentro, aparcó y se bajó.

Cuatro hombres con trajes de chaqueta rodearon el coche cuando el inspector bajó de él. Puesto que Graimes ya lo conocía del interrogatorio que le realizó junto a su compañero, Esposito se había colocado una peluca rubia con melena lacia y se había puesto lentillas de color azul. Además, llevaba un pendiente en la oreja izquierda y una gorra con la visera hacia atrás. Se había puesto un pantalón vaquero ancho y una camisa negra ajustada de maga corta. El resultado era asombroso. Nadie diría que esa persona era la misma que día a día luchaba contra el crimen.

- Señor García – dijo Graimes separándose de la formación aludiendo a Esposito con el apellido inventado que este le había dicho por teléfono - Bienvenido a nuestro país

- Gracias señor – dijo tratando de imitar el acento mexicano – Si no le importa, preferiría ir directamente al grano. Mi jefe espera mi llamada – le dijo para acelerar el proceso.

- Lo entiendo, es comprensible que no confíe en mí – le dijo Grames invitando al inspector a caminar a su lado – Pero créame, no tiene por qué dudar. Mi hombres han traído la mercancía – dijo haciendo un chasquido con los dedos. Inmediatamente los tres hombres que habían acompañado a Graimes se dirigieron a los coches y sacaron dos maletas. Graimes les hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los tres hombres abrieron las maletas, haciendo visible la droga – Ya le dije que yo no me quedo con lo que no es mio.

- Ya veo, pero después de todo lo que circula últimamente a su alrededor, mi jefe no podía fiarse. Lo que se dice por ahí de usted no es nada bueno para este trabajo.

- ¿Y qué se dice si se puede saber? - pregunto Graimes.

- Ya sabe. Que hay una actriz que con ayuda de la policía lo está poniendo en evidencia al intentar destapar lo que hace.

- Bueno, ya no hay por qué preocuparse de eso. Esa malnacida no volverá a molestarme. La policía ya no es un problema para mí.

- ¿Está usted seguro? - le preguntó.

Inmediatamente las puertas del almacén se abrieron dando paso a una veintena de policías.

- ¡Que nadie se mueva! - gritaba Ryan.

Esposito se deshizo de la gorra, la peluca y el pendiente.

- Sus problemas con la policía no han hecho más que empezar – le contestó a Graimes mientras este se resistía a que le colocase las esposas – Graimes Nicola, queda detenido por posesión de marihuana y narcotráfico.

Uno de los policías se llevó a Graimes al coche de la comisaría y el resto de policías hicieron lo mismo con los otros tres hombres.

Ryan se acercó a Esposito y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Buen trabajo Esposito.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Graimes ha cantando La traviata. Tenemos que encontrar pruebas que los relacione con los asesinatos. Ese maldito cabrón no se puede ir de rositas.

- Lo encontraremos.

- Esposito – dijo la capitana acercándose a él - ¿Se puede saber a que jugaba?

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- No me vengas con esas, no soy estúpida ¿Qué intentaba? Ya lo teníamos con la droga ¡Podría haberlo descubierto! - le dijo irritada ante el comportamiento del inspector.

- Intentaba que hablase. Intentaba sacarle una confesión pero parece que no está dispuesto a hablar tan fácilmente.

- No vuelve a desobedecerme nunca más. No quiera saber de lo que soy capaz si se desacata mis órdenes – le dijo antes de salir del almacén y montarse en su coche.

- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con la dama de hierro. Hemos estado muy preocupados hay fuera – le dijo señalando el exterior del almacén – Si Graimes te hubiese descubierto, las cosas se hubiese puesto muy feas.

- No ha sucedido nada, sabía lo que hacía. Tenemos que llamar a los chicos. Se alegrarán de saber que lo peor ya ha pasado.

* * *

- Lo tienen – dijo Richard acercándose a Kate que preparaba la cena – Estamos a salvo.

Ésta se giró y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Richard depositó sus brazos en la cintura de ella y la besó.

- Tengo una idea – le dijo Kate en sus labios - ¿Qué te parece si lo celebramos?

- Aunque tu propuesta suena de lo más tentadora, debo recordarte que aun sigues con las curas.

- Vamos, Rick, ya no me duele y sé que tú cuidarás de mí.

- Alguien debe mantener la cordura y aunque suene irónico, seré yo quien lo haga.

- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó mordiéndose el labio - ¿Crees que serás capaz de mantener la cordura si hago esto? - le preguntó mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros.

- Kate, por favor, no lo hagas.

- Dijiste que tú serías el sensato, pero no dijiste que yo lo tuviera que ser también – le susurró al oído mientras terminaba de desabrochar la camisa, dejándola caer al suelo.

- A la mierda todo – le dijo atrayendo con fuera a Kate hacia él para besarla con fiereza, dando comienzo a un juego en el que ambos eran los únicos protagonistas.


	22. Capítulo 21

Nunca llegamos a conocer realmente a las personas. Nunca llegamos a descubrir esa parte que esconde para sí, oculta a ojos de todos.

Nunca llegamos a saber si realmente lo que vemos es real o solo es un espejismo. Esa es la magia de la vida. Nos arriesgamos a confiar en los demás, depositamos parte de nuestras vidas en las manos de otros, compartimos confidencias y nos dejamos aconsejar y guiar por aquellos que consideramos merecedoras de esa confianza. Porque nadie puede caminar solo en la vida, nadie puede decir que no necesita del apoyo de alguien en algún momento de su existencia.

Pero Graimes Nicola es de esa clase de personas que no ve más allá de sus propios intereses. Vive por y para si mismo, sin importarle nadie más. Eso le llevó a no ver la traición a la que estaba siendo sometido por parte de uno de sus hombres, su mano derecha, su persona de confianza.

Esposito y Ryan interrogaron a Graimes pero este, acostumbrado a ser acusado en multitud de ocasiones, permanecía sereno e impasible ante las preguntas de los inspectores.

A falta de pruebas, Kate y Richard temían que de nuevo Graimes no fuese acusado de los crímenes cometidos y su condena se viera reducida, pudiendo quedar en libertad en otros veinte o veinticinco años.

Sin embargo, no contaban con la ayuda de Tom. Este, pese al temor y la inseguridad por las represalias que Graimes o alguno de sus hombres pudiesen tomar contra él por haberlo delatado, decidió seguir adelante.

"Esto es por ti. Haré lo correcto aunque sea por una vez. Debería haberlo hecho mucho antes, quizás de ese modo ahora estarías a mi lado. No estuve a la altura, tú te merecías algo mejor. Debí dejarte marchar pero no pude. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía a alguien que se preocupaba por mí y me animaba a salir de toda la mierda en la que estaba metido. Tú me cambiaste, me hiciste crecer y ver lo que me había perdido; me hiciste creer que podía tener la vida que quisiese, que sólo dependía de mi. Te debo mucho, mi vida es otra gracias a ti. Ahora el culpable de tu muerte pagará muy caro lo que hizo. Te lo prometo, Helen"

Después de semanas en las que se veía sin fuerzas para avanzar, Tom había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida.

Por primera vez se había sentido capaz de verla, de ir al lugar donde ahora descansaba y hablar con ella. Quería que supiese que no la había olvidado, que seguía viva en sus recuerdos y que el culpable de que no estuviese ahora a su lado pagaría por ello.

Esposito y Ryan lo recibieron en la comisaría cuando este los aviso de que tenía información para acusar a Graimes de asesinato. Tom sabía que que por su implicación podría ser condenado, pero estaba dispuesto a privarse de la libertad si ello suponía hacer justicia.

Durante algo más de una hora los detectives interrogaron a Tom, quien les fue contando como había sucedido todo, tanto las muertes de las doce víctimas de las que fue absuelto como de las dos recientes, sin dejarse detalle alguno.

- Así que yo tenía razón, realmente iban a por mi – dijo Kate cuando Esposito y Ryan salieron de la sala – Helen solo era la persona más cercana que les podía venir bien. Si no hubiese sido tan buena... - maldijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Richard le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

- Pero el plan no les salió como pensaban – dijo Ryan – No contaban con que Tom se enamorara de ella y le hiciese ver las cosas de otro modo.

- Graimes, que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía – continuó Esposito – le pidió a uno de sus hombres que acabase con ella. No quería que Tom lo fastidiara todo. Él estaba ajeno a todo ello y cuando sucedió, prometió vengarse.

- El plan de Graimes hubiese salido bien si el hombre que asesinó a Helen no hubiese dejado el cuerpo a la vista. Así que Graimes tuvo que cerrar los cabos sueltos asesinándolo para que no lo pudiesen relacionar con él. Por eso la segunda víctima confiaba en el que se convirtió en su asesino, porque era su jefe y nunca creyó que estuviese allí para matarlo.

- ¿Y todo por qué? Por temor a que yo fuese tras él como lo hizo mi padre, por temor a que fuese condenador nuevamente por narcotráfico. Que irónico. Ahora será condenador por ello junto con los cargos de asesinato tanto de Helen y William como de la docena de los que salió impune hace 25 años.

- ¿Será condenador? - preguntó Richard refiriéndose a Tom – Después de todo él no ha matado a nadie y nos ha dado las pruebas necesarias para condenar a Graimes por asesinato.

- Es cómplice de los cargos de los que se le acusa a Graimes – dijo Esposito – Todo depende del juicio. Con suerte su condena puede ser reducir a 16 años por colaborar con la policía, siendo posible la revisión de ella por buena conducta tras pasar los primeros 8 años.

Kate se abrazó aun más fuerte a Richard, sintiendo que la pesadilla que habían sufrido durante un mes había llegado a su fin.

* * *

Los flashes eran disparados cada segundo para inmortalizar la llegada de la gran protagonista de la noche. Multitud de periodistas así como críticos de cine se agolpaban alrededor de la alfombra roja para no perder detalle.

Una limusina negra hacía su aparición bajo la expectación de todos. Un señor se bajó de él para ayudar a salir a una mujer de melena castaña con pequeños bucles y una espectacular figura que lucía con un ajustado vestido rojo de palabra de honor con una abertura lateral que le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadena. Tras ella, un atractivo caballero con esmoquin la acompañaba. La mujer caminaba con una gran sonrisa agarrada del brazo de aquel hombre de intensos ojos azules.

- ¡Kate!¡Kate! ¡Aquí! - gritaba uno de los periodistas tratando de llamar su atención.

La actriz, considerada una persona cercana y asequible con la prensa, respondió a algunas de las preguntas que se le realizaron antes de pasar al photocall junto a Richard.

Tras cinco minutos de fotos, ambos caminaron hacia el interior del teatro Broadway, el cual había cerrado sus puertas para el exclusivo estreno de "La cara y la cruz de una moneda" Película sobre el narcotráfico cuya protagonista principal era Kate.

- Después de todo tendrás que estarle agradecida a Graimes – ante su cara de desconcierto, intentó arreglarlo - ¿Qué? Te has convertido en la actriz más aclamada de Hollywood.

- Nada de bromas con eso, Rick. Graimes nos lo hizo pasar muy mal y si hoy tengo este reconocimiento no es por él, sino por mi. He trabajado durante años para llegar aquí.

- No te pongas así, solo era una broma – le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano – Sé lo que ha significado para ti llegar aquí. Te mereces que se reconozca tú trabajo – se fue acercando a ella lentamente.

Llevaban un año juntos, un año en el que lo había conocido aun más y pese a ello, seguía impresionándose día a día de como era capaz de dejarla sin argumentos, hacer que todo su enfado no durase más de diez minutos. Su mirada, esa a la que era vulnerable, la desarmaba y la volvía indefensa ante él, ante sus innatos encantos que tanta le gustaba desplegar, sabedor de lo que en ella provocaba.

Los labios del doctor rozaron los de Kate y un cosquilleo le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Richard comenzó a invadir su boca y ella lo dejó, dándole permiso, jugando con él a un juego que dejó a ambos sin respiración.

- Debemos entrar, te estarán esperando, preciosa – le susurró al oído provocando que se estremeciera – Ya tendremos tiempo de celebrarlo – le dijo haciendo que una sonrisa se asomara en el rostro de la actriz.

Richard seguía ejerciendo como doctoren el hospital de Nueva York pese a la insistencia de Kate porque publicase alguno de los muchos libros que había escrito, pero el doctor no se veía capaz de ello.

Kate había conseguido lo que había anhelado desde niña: convertirse en una actriz de éxito.

Una gran ovación llenó el teatro cuando la película llegó a su fin. Kate, como protagonista de la película, subió junto al resto del reparto al escenario parar recibir los aplausos del público. Richard, orgulloso, aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa.

Tras la presentación tuvo lugar la fiesta en la mansión del director donde los actores así como guionistas, cámaras,... celebraron el éxito de la película. Kate no se separaba de Richard en ningún momento, quien estaba especialmente cariñoso aquel día. Con el brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, la atrajo hacia si.

- Vámonos, quiero celebrar esta noche contigo – le susurró al oído.

Kate se ruborizó y asintió. Se despidió de todos y se acercó a Richard, que la esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

Caminaron de la mano sin dejar de mirarse y sonreír como si de dos adolescentes de tratase. Kate había notado diferente a Richard y comenzaba a pensar que no era una idea loca. Richard parecía querer decirle algo, pero no preguntaría, esperaría que él la sorprendiera.

Llegaron a un parque infantil rodeado de árboles. Richard la guió hasta un columpio, sentándose cada uno en uno de ellos. Kate contempló la ciudad a sus pies. Estaban en una colina desde donde podían observar la inmensidad de Nueva York cubierta por la noche.

- Esto es sobrecogedor, Rick. Las vistas son impresionantes.

- Quería que tuvieses una celebración especial, Kate. Este lugar siempre me ha resultado evocador. Aquí es donde vengo cuando quiero tomar una decisión importante – hizo una pausa y Kate lo observó, admirando ese brillo que habían cobrado sus ojos – Kate, añoro despertar a tu lado como lo hacía hace un año, ver como el amanecer ilumina tu rostro. Quiero que tu aroma a cerezas sea lo primero que huela cada mañana, quiero poder contemplar como sonríes mientras duermes, quiero arroparte cada noche. Kate, ¿quieres venirte a vivir conmigo?

- Por supuesto que quiero, Rick – dijo bajando del columpio y acercándose a él para besarlo – He echado de menos esa noches que compartimos en tu loft. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme hecho. Te quiero, Rick.

- Y yo a ti, Kate – la tomó de la cintura y al sentó en su regazo, comenzando a columpiarse suavemente provocando la risa de Kate.

* * *

Algunos kilómetros al sur, dos inspectores habían dejado sus placas y sus pistolas guardadas para salir con sus parejas, algo que con el ritmo de vida que llevaban, les solía resultar casi imposible.

- Eso no ha tenido gracia, Lanie – se quejaba el moreno ante las risas de todos.

- Desde luego que la tuvo. Tenias que haberte visto la cara – le dijo sin poder parar de reír.

- Vamos, no seas mala Lanie – le dijo Ryan.

- ¡Alguien que me entiende!

- Claro, un gatillazo lo tiene cualquiera – le comentó Ryan antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Vale, ya he tenido suficiente. Me marcho – dijo poniéndose en pie con el orgullo herido.

- Javier, solo era una broma – le dijo Lanie tomándolo de la mano para que no se fuese.

- Si hace falta yo los mantengo a raya – dijo Jenny devolviéndole una sonrisa al inspector.

Este se sentó y todos cerraron el tema.

- ¿Recordáis como hace un año nos despedimos de Richard y Kate? - preguntó Ryan a sus amigos.

- Como olvidarlo. Casi me duele aun la cabeza de la resaca – dijo Lanie ganándose la risa de todos – Vaya aguante tiene Kate.

- Richard tampoco se queda atrás – corroboró Esposito.

- Parece que a los dos les va muy bien. Por lo que sé Richard sigue trabajando en el hospital y Kate es la protagonista de la película basada en Graimes y su banda – comentó Ryan.

- Se lo merecen – dijo Jenny – Aunque solo los vi un par de veces, me parecieron personas encantadoras.

- Todos asintieron al comentario de Jenny y prometieron llamarlos al día siguiente para quedar a tomar una copa el próximo fin de semana.

* * *

Aquella noche sería recordada por todos. Ninguno olvidaría como en una fracción de segundos puede cambiar la vida; como los sucesos que creímos que nunca nos ocurrirían a nosotros, acaban sucediendo, cambiando nuestras vidas para siempre.

Un solo disparo, limpio, certero, rompía el silencio de la noche. Fuertes pisadas se alejaban de allí, dejando tras de sí la vida de una persona que se resistía a morir. Pero sus fuerzas era escasas, su respiración se hacía difícil, el oxígeno no era capaz de llegar a sus pulmones en la cantidad necesaria, haciendo que la vida se le fuese por momentos.

Una llamada, una sola llamada puso su mundo del revés de un modo que nunca creyó que pudiese ocurrir. Parecía estar dentro de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Pero no, no era una pesadilla, era la vida real. Se agarró con fuerza a los brazos de su novio que la abrazaba impidiendo que se desvaneciese. No era capaz de mantenerse en pie, sus neuronas no recibían los impulsos necesarios para ello, su cerebro estaba colapsado, incapaz de procesar ni dar órdenes. Como pudo se intentó incorporar bajando del regazo de él, quien se levantó del columpio y la sujetó, impidiendo que la situación la sobrepasase y cayese, cual pluma, al suelo.

Incapaz de permanecer por más tiempo pensando en lo ocurrido, en aquella llamada de teléfono, hizo acopio de la escasa fuerza que le quedaba para hacer lo más duro, algo que sabía que debía hacer pese a no creerse capaz de ello: llamar a su padre.

* * *

El amanecer en tonos grises y negros lleno de espesas nubes que comenzaban a dejar a su paso una cortina de gotas, acompañaba el estado de ánimo de todos los presentes en el funeral.

Kate, con unas gafas de sol, escondía su rostro lleno de lágrimas y se protegía en los brazos de Richard, quien la abrazaba con fuerza intentando ser el pilar que en aquel momento necesitaba. Tras ellos se encontraban Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, Jenny y Gates, quienes habían decido ir como muestra de apoyo hacia Kate.

Jim se acercó al ataúd para dejar en él una rosa roja a la que dio un beso, ese beso que tanto le gustaría poderle dar en ese momento a ella. Con lágrimas en los ojos caminó adentrándose en el bosque, seguido por Martha, quien en el último año se había convertido en una persona muy cercana para la familia Beckett.

Kate se quitó las gafas y, con los ojos hinchados de llorar, miró a Richard tratando de encontrar la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante.

- Estoy aquí, contigo. No estarás sola, cariño – le dijo antes de darle un suave beso.

Esta se digirió al ataúd y, tal y como había hecho su padre tan solo unos minutos antes, depositó una rosa roja en él, sin poder contener las lágrimas que comenzaron a corres por sus mejillas sin control alguno.

En las escasas horas que había tenido para ella sola había tratado de poner las ideas en claro. No dejaba de pensar que quizás las cosas hubiesen sido distintas si ella hubiese estado allí, si no hubiese estado sola en aquel callejón. "Tú no eres policía. Solo hubieses sido una víctima más. No te culpes por ello, por favor" la habían dicho tanto su padre como Richard. Pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar reprocharse el hecho de que ella estaba festejando su noche mientras todo ocurría.

- Te prometo que te haré justicia, mamá. No dejaré que esto se quede así. Te lo prometo.

**Si pudieses... ¿Crees que cambiarías todo? ¿Todo el dolor y el sufrimiento?  
Entonces te perderías todala belleza de la luz sobre esta tierray la dulzura del adiós.**

**CallingAll Angels – Jane Siberry**


	23. Epílogo

Promesas, esas que en muchas ocasiones se hacen sin pensar, sin querernos dar cuenta de lo que estamos ofreciendo, sin saber si podremos cumplirla. Promesas, esas que hacemos en momentos importantes y por las que somos capaces de hacer cosas que nunca pensamos hacer. Promesas, esas por las que somos capaces de jugarnos nuestra propia vida por cumplirlas.

Kate Beckett hizo una promesa bajo la tumba de su madre y no paró hasta dar con las respuestas que necesitaba.

Tras la muerte de Joahnna Beckett, Kate abandonó su sueño, la que había sido su vida hasta entonces, cambiando el mundo de los focos por el de las esposas y pistolas. Se preparó arduamente para unirse al cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. Fueron días duros de estudios y estrictas y complicadas pruebas físicas, pero no decayó en ningún momento. No se permitía un solo descanso; la imagen de su madre en aquel callejón desierto la animaba a seguir para llegar a ser quien resolviera su asesinato. Por falta de pruebas, la policía, después de cuatro años, archivó el caso lo que motivo a Kate a seguir adelante y no dejase que fuese un caso más que acaba criando malvas. De ese modo, Kate acabó convirtiéndose en policía en cinco años, para sorpresa de su padre, quien pese a oponerse al comienzo por temor a perder también a su hija, acabó apoyándola al ver su tenacidad y su esfuerzo por formar parte del cuerpo de policía de Nueva York. La comisaría 12th fue su destino, su lugar de trabajo, su nuevo hogar. Tras hacer colaborado con ellos había descubierto que podía encajar allí y todos la aceptaron de buen grado cuando Victoria Gates le propuso el puesto de detective.

Richard decidió escuchar los consejos de Kate. Así, Richard adoptó el nombre de Richard Castle y comenzó a publicar sus obras. El comienzo fue difícil, sus libros parecían no gustar al público y el número de ventas era mínimo. Sin embargo, poco a poco fue haciéndose conocido y respetado como escritor, hasta llegar a ser uno de los más codiciados de Nueva York. Pese a su gran fama, Richard se convirtió en la sombra de Kate. Pasaba cada día con ella en la comisaría, siguiéndola en cada caso, siendo un civil con alma de policía, protegiéndola del peligro, siendo su fiel escudero, su compañero.

Richard, gracias a los contactos que tenía, fue capaz de mover hilos hasta comenzar a descubrir cabos sueltos en el caso de Joahnna. Los primeros nombres que salieron a la luz fueron Raglan y McCallister, los cuales relacionaron rápidamente y para sorpresa de Ryan y Esposito, con Roy Montgomery, antiguo capitán de la 12th. Después de este descubrimiento Kate fue al encuentro de ellos, pero Montgomery lo impidió, dando su vida para salvarla. Tras la muerte de Montgomery decisivos sucesos tuvieron lugar, como el hecho de que la detective estuvo a punto de morir en el entierro del capitán. Sin embargo, eso no hizo que Kate desistiera en su búsqueda para encontrar al asesino de su madre. Pero la vida de la detective estaba en juego, así se lo hizo saber una voz al otro lado del teléfono a Richard. Le hizo prometer que alejaría a Kate del caso de su madre, que por su bien debía dejarlo, que ellos irían tras la detective.

Un año. Un año duro el tiempo que pudo mantenerla alejada de ello, antes de que descubriera que Richard había estado hablando con Smith, quien resultó ser la persona que guardaba los documentos que relacionaba al senador William Bracken con la muerte de Joahnna a cambio de que este lo dejase tranquilo.

Raglan, McCallister y Montgomery eran tres oficiales que secuestraban mafiosos a cambio de un rescate. Bracken, que en aquel entonces era asistente fiscal del distrito de Nueva York, descubrió lo que sucedía, así que chantajeo a los oficiales y utilizó el dinero para financiar su carrera política, llegando a ser senador. Joahnna, descubrió todo lo que sucedía y, para evitar que contase más de lo debido, acabaron con ella. Pese a saber todo lo que ocurrió, Kate prefirió no atacar al senador de inmediato y mantener el trato que hizo Smith. Años después, consiguió darle justicia a su madre después de que Bracken cometiera delitos probables contra otros policías que llegaron a saber de su implicación en el caso de Joahnna.

Una joven de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules corría detrás de un torbellino de melena rizada que ría sin parar intentando que su madre lo pillara.

- Pero si corres más que yo – le decía al pequeño dejándole ganar la carrera.

- ¿No puedes pillarme, mami? - le preguntaba con una sonrisa sin dejar de correr - ¿Tú tampoco puede, papi? - le preguntaba al joven que, sentado en la hamaca, miraba embelesado la escena.

- Ten cuidado con él, Alexis – le pidió el padre del pequeño.

Una señora de ojos color miel con rasgos en su rostro que denotaba el paso del tiempo por ella, entraba al jardín acompañada de su esposo, un señor de penetrante mirada azul que sonreía ante la estampa familiar.

- Hola mamá – dijo la joven acercándose a la señora para darle un beso – Papá, ya veo que sigues en forma – le dijo cuando lo vio correr tras el pequeño como minutos antes había hecho ella.

- ¿No quieres darle un beso al abuelo, David? - le preguntó el señor al pequeño tratando que dejase de correr.

- Tu padre nunca cambiará, es como un niño pequeño – le dijo provocando que Alexis comenzase a reír.

- ¿Decías algo, Kate? - le preguntó tras haber oído lo que su esposa decía.

- Eh, no nada, Rick.

Tras unos minutos de juegos con el abuelo, David acabó exhausto en los brazos de su madre, quien rodeada por los brazos de su marido, acunaba al niño en sus brazos.

- Es igual a tu hermano – confesaba Kate – Jon no paraba quieto en ningún momento, era el compañero de juegos perfecto de tu padre – dijo ante la mirada divertida de Richard.

- Recuerdo que era un precioso niño que tenía los ojos de su mamá, al igual que su irresistible sonrisa. No me extraña que acabase teniendo todo un séquito de novias.

- Eso lo heredó de ti – dijo ganándose la risa de Alexis y su marido, quien estaba completamente integrado en la familia – En cambio Alexis heredó de ti tus ojos azules.

- Pero la sensatez de su madre – dijo Richard – Hemos tenido mucha suerte con nuestros hijos.

Kate asintió.

- Será mejor que nos marchemos. Henry tiene que madrugar mañana – dijo Alexis refiriéndose a su marido – Tiene una importante reunión con el resto de doctores del hospital y yo tengo que completar los informes del nuevo caso del bufete. Prométeme que me llamarás cuando Jon vuelva de su viaje por Australia para verlo – le pidió a su madre.

- Así lo haré cariño. Adiós David – le susurró al pequeño que dormía en brazos de su madre antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate campeón – le dijo Richard repitiendo la misma operación que su mujer – Nos vemos la próxima semana cariño – le dijo a Alexis antes de darle un beso.

- Hasta pronto papá. Mamá, cuida que no se meta en problemas – le dijo refiriéndose a su padre antes de guiñarle un ojo.

- Descuida que no le quitaré ojo – le dijo entre risas antes de darle un beso.

Se despidieron de Henry y vieron como los tres se marchaban hacia su casa.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Richard atrajo a Kate con delicadez por la cintura y le dio un suave beso. Caminaron hacia las hamacas con vistas a la playa y se sentaron en ellas.

- Ha sido una buena idea pasar unos días aquí – dijo Kate.

- En la casa de Los Hamptons hemos vivido grandes momentos. David tenía que conocerla – dijo Richard. Aquí fue donde pasamos nuestro primer fin de semanas solos como pareja tras tu incorporación a la 12th.

- No me lo recuerdes. Tuvimos un fin de semana de lo más movidito – dijo entre risas recordándolo.

- Ese año pasamos mucho más tiempo juntos después de que la dama de hierro supiese de nuestra relación y no tuvimos que estar escondiéndonos más. Si yo llevaba razón, en el fondo me quería.

- Si, en el fondo Richard – le dijo entre risas recordando con nostalgia aquellos momentos.

Richard dio una palmadita en su hamaca, invitando a Kate a sentarse con él. Esta se levantó y se sentó entre las piernas de su marido.

- ¿Sabes a que me recuerda esta puesta de sol? - le preguntó mientras observaba como el sol caía en el horizonte creando un mágico paisaje con el mar de fondo.

- A nuestro viaje por Europa – dijo Kate y Richard asintió – Jamás olvidaré aquellos dos meses. La primera semana visitamos los Fiordos Noruegos y Finlandia con sus ciudades nevadas y esa fortaleza de Suomenlinna en la capital que tantos turistas como nosotros atraía. Luego bajamos a Alemania, donde estuvimos cuatro días antes de llegar a Italia. Allí estuvimos dos semanas, tiempo suficiente para enamorarme de los italianos y su idioma – dijo ante la mirada escrutadora de su marido – Francia fue nuestro siguiente destino, donde estuvimos visitando las ciudades y lugares más emblemáticos antes de pasar por Inglaterra. Me gustó Londres y su cultura, es una ciudad con encanto. Después de estar casi dos meses de vacaciones pensaba que volveríamos a casa, pero tú me tenías preparado algo mejor.

- Tu cara cuando te dije que aun nos quedaba por visitar España es una de las fotografías que guardo en mi mente – le susurró abrazándola.

- Visitamos muchas ciudades españolas: Bilbao, Santander, A Coruña, Madrid, Valencia, … Pero una ciudad me marcó para siempre: Cádiz. Fue la última ciudad que visitamos. Caminamos por esas calles empedradas y estrechas recorriendo el casco antiguo. Aun puedo oler a rosas, jazmines, claveles y toda esa variedad de flores de aquella plaza.

- La Plaza de las Flores – dijo Richard.

- El olor de esa plaza no se puede comparar con nada igual. Visitamos la Catedral de Santa Cruz, conocida como "Santa Cruz sobre el mar" por encontrarse a espaldas del mar. Recorrimos las distintas avenidas y plazas, como la Plaza Mina o la Plaza de España, donde se encuentra el monumento en conmemoración a la Constitución de 1812, ya que fue firmada en Cádiz, siendo también monumento que alude a la resistencia que los gaditanos opusieron a los franceses en la Guerra de la Independencia. El tercer día en la Cádiz disfrutamos de la final del concurso más importante de la ciudad: el carnaval. Tú compraste las entradas para la final del concurso en el Teatro Manuel de Falla varios meses antes porque ya sabías lo difícil que sería encontrar alguna cuando se acercase la fecha. Recuerdo que apenas entendíamos lo que decían, hasta que el matrimonio que estaba a nuestro lado se dio cuenta de lo que nos ocurría. Ellos eran de California pero llevaban una década viviendo en Cádiz y se ofrecieron a irnos traduciendo lo que iban diciendo. No nos fuimos sin probar magnífico _pescaíto frito_ en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, El Faro y terminamos la semana con lo mejor del viaje. Atardecía y se oía el rumor de las olas. Tú me tapaste los ojos cuando nos íbamos acercando para que no supiese hacia donde nos dirigíamos. El olor a salitre y el batir de las alas de las gaviotas me hizo saber que estábamos en la playa.

- La Caleta, la playa más pequeña de la ciudad pero con mayor encanto.

- Me llevaste de la mano y me pediste que abrieras los ojos. La puesta de sol más bonita que recuerdo fue la de aquel día. Recuerdo que me contaste la historia de aquella playa, como había sido un puerto natural en el que fondeaban barcos fenicios, cartagineses y romanos. Rodeada por los castillos de Santa Catalina y San Sebastián, el agua rompía bajo sus bases y creaba una postal preciosa. El antiguo balneario le daba cobijo a la playa y allí, entre sus columnas, con la puesta de sol de fondo y las olas del mar rompiendo en la orilla, me pediste que me casase contigo.

- No tuve que esperar demasiado tu respuesta. Te echaste a mis brazos y casi nos caemos los dos – dijo entre risas.

- ¿Cómo negarse con semejante despliegue de romanticismo? - le dijo antes de girarse para darle un beso – Me pareció tan bello que te pide que nos casásemos allí ante tu cara de desconcierto.

- Desde entonces han pasado 30 años. Hemos visto crecer a nuestra hija, meterse en algún que otro lío a nuestro hijo, hemos sido abuelos, has llegado a ser la capitana más joven de la historia del cuerpo de policía y hemos compartido nuestra vida juntos. Y ahora puedo asegurar que no cambiaría nada en mi vida, ni un solo instantes. Pese a haber momentos malos, hemos sido capaces de superarlos y llegar juntos hasta aquí.

- Yo tampoco cambiaría nada de mi vida Rick. Hubo un tiempo que me reproché el no haber salvado a mi madre, pero ahora sé que no pude haber hecho nada, que mi destino era este y aunque no hay nada en el mundo que desease más que el que hubiese visto a sus nietos, yo tampoco cambiaría nada porque todo lo que he hecho me ha llevado a estar aquí, contigo, con mis hijos, con mi nieto, con mi familia. Te quiero Rick.

- Y yo a ti, Kate.

**La vida está llena de pequeños momentos de felicidad. Sólo hay que saber verlos y disfrutar de ellos.**

* * *

**Todos los detalles contados sobre Cádiz son reales.**

**Gracias por leer hasta aquí y gracias por vuestros comentarios.**


End file.
